The King's Photographer
by YaoiMom
Summary: Fairy tale romance. Asami is king and upon seeing a picture of Akihito, he wants him for himself. Akihito, in the beginning of his apprenticeship to become a photographer, is kidnapped and returned to Asami's kingdom to become his ward. The characters Asami, Akihito, Kirishima, Suoh, Fei Long, and Yoh belong to Yamane sensei
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Asami, king of the underworld, sat on his throne discussing matters of the kingdom with his trusted general, Kirishima, when a photo caught his interest. He had never seen a boy so beautiful. He had hazel eyes, sandy hair, and a devilish smile. Asami asked Kirishima, "who is this boy standing with Himouji in this picture?"

Kirishima replied, "your majesty, he is Himouji's nephew and ward, Takaba Akihito."

Asami asked, "what circumstances led him to become Himouji's ward? I have not known Himouji to be very good with kids."

"I believe that Himouji is the boy's, mother's brother. He became Himouji's ward when his mother passed away 10 years ago." Kirishima always seemed to have information about everyone in Asami's kingdom.

"Why has he not been presented to me at court before, he looks to be of age?", inquired King Asami.

"He was sent to a boarding school shortly after he arrived in Himouji's care."

"That sounds more like the Himouji I know."

"I believe that he has just returned and is back residing with Himouji."

"Order Himouji to court to have the boy presented to me."

"Yes, your majesty," replied Kirishima before heading to his office to do as instructed.

Asami picked up the photo to take another look at the boy and smiled, thinking, I want him.

xxxxx

When Kirishima returned, he was reluctant to tell the king that, per Himouji, Takaba was pursuing his hobby as a photographer and currently on an apprenticeship in Fei Long's kingdom. Although things had been civil between the two kingdoms for some time now, Kirishima didn't want to take a chance riling things up if Asami decided to go after the boy. Kirishima conveyed the message of Takaba's current living situation to his king and braced himself for his king's response.

Asami, realizing that King Fei Long may discover the boy first, take his own liking to him, and have him in his bed before Asami could get the chance to taste him, ordered, "I want him sent for immediately. Send Suoh to collect Himouji until transportation to Fei Long's kingdom can be arranged. Tell Suoh to let Himouji know that it is the king's command that he comply and come quietly. If he doesn't, Suoh knows what to do. Tell Suoh I need Himouji alive, though. And Kirishima, begin making travel arrangements for me, you, and Himouji to journey to Fei Long's kingdom."

"As you command, your majesty," replied Kirishima to the orders given to him. Thinking there could be trouble ahead, he asked, "should I also arrange an extra guard detail?"

"No," replied Asami. "Bring Suoh along only, I don't want to scare the boy with a whole battalion of soldiers, plus I don't want to tip off Fei Long to our presence. I don't want to send his attention the boys way."

"Yes, your majesty, it will be handled immediately." Kirishima retrieved his phone to start his tasks before he was out of the throne room.

xxxxx

When Himouji arrived, he was a little worse for wear. He tried to get out of doing what the king commanded and Suoh, knowing that the king's commands were law or face the penalty of a slow and painful death for disobedience, roughed Himouji up a little to get him to come quietly.

Himouji bowed upon entering the throne room and asked if he could be allowed to speak directly with the king.

King Asami obliged stating, "you may speak, but know that you WILL be accompanying me to Fei Long's kingdom to collect your ward."

"Your majesty," Himouji bowed, acknowledging the command, and asked, " May I ask your interest in Akihito?"

The king replied, "no, you may not. You have nerve questioning your king. I can get rid of you, Himouji, and still claim the boy."

Rattled slightly, Himouji continued, "I-I only ask, your majesty, because Akihito is 22 years old and just started this apprenticeship a few weeks ago. He has been away from the kingdom for most of the past 10 years and may not wish to return."

Asami replied, "I care not for his wishes. Neither do I care for your concerns on this matter, it was YOU after all, who kept him away from the kingdom. He will return to my court willingly or kicking and screaming, it matters not to me, but he WILL return." That Himouji questioned him about his interest in the boy was unheard of. It made Asami wonder what Himouji had done to the boy to make him want to stay away from his own kingdom when he left school. The thought of it made Asami's countenance grow dark, and Himouji, noticing the change in the king's mood, began to shake with fear at what the king may be thinking about him. Himouji knew he did not want to be on the king's bad side.

Asami decided to save the questions for their return, as he was sure that the answers would anger him, and he still wanted Himouji to be the one to convince the boy to come willingly, despite the earlier threat. Though, once Takaba was back in his kingdom, Asami would have his answers and Himouji better watch out if he didn't like them. He thought, he will have Kirishima look into the mother's death and the few days the boy was in Himouji's care.

Asami ordered Himouji to contact his ward and let him know he was coming to get him. Asmai told him, "do not mention I am accompanying you, nor why the sudden need for him to return. Tell him to expect you in the next few hours and to be ready to leave immediately."

"Y-yes, your majesty," Himouji stuttered, as he pulled out his phone to make the call.

xxxxx

Akihito had just returned to the room he was using over the photo shop, when he heard his cell phone ringing. He checked the caller id and saw that it was his uncle on the other end. Opting to ignore the call, Akihito went to the kitchen first to warm up something to eat, then to the bathroom to start a very hot bath to soak his tired muscles in. He had spent the day lugging around heavy lighting equipment for the photo shoot he and his mentor had earlier, all the while wondering, who takes pictures in dark tunnels, but he chalked the day up to experience learned. He couldn't wait to soak in the bath and get some sleep.

When he came out of the bathroom from getting the bath ready, he noticed that he had received a text from said uncle. He decided to check the message in case it was important, seeing as his uncle NEVER contacted him. The message read, 'I will be arriving in a few hours to bring you home.' Akihito thought, that's it. Then he wondered why now? He decided to put his soothing bath on hold to find out what was going on and what was his uncle talking about bringing him home. Akihito was just getting started with his apprenticeship, he had barely been there 3 weeks.

He dialed his uncle's number. When the man answered, all Akihito could say was, "WHAT!?"

Himouji spoke into his phone, "you got the message, be prepared for my arrival in a few hours."

"I just got started with the apprenticeship, I can't come back now. What is this about, anyway? Why the sudden interest to bring me back, you never wanted me there in the first place?"

Remembering what the king said about not telling the boy the reason for the visit, Himouji lied and said, "your aunt is ill and would like to see you."

With concern in his voice now, Akihito asked, "is she alright? What happened to her?" Then his voice grew suspicious when he next asked, "what did you do to her?"

Himouji, not one to be questioned by his ward, replied brusquely, "nothing, why would I do anything to her, she is my wife! She is just ill and wants you to come home for a while. I'm sure you can return to your hobby once the visit is over and she is assured that you are okay."

"This is not a HOBBY," Akihito yelled, a little upset that his uncle still referred to his wanting to be a photographer as a 'hobby'. "This is what I want to do for a living, become a photo journalist, hunting down scoops in the kingdom and catching the truth on film. Why do you always refer to it as a hobby?"

"A grown man should have a real job with a set work environment, not be off traipsing around looking for things to take pictures of. Take the wrong picture and your 'living' might get you killed," Himouji replied. Not wanting this to go any further, he continued, "as the message said, I will be there in a few hours time, be ready, I have real work to do and need to get back."

"I'll come for Aunt Keiko, but once I know she is okay, I will be returning to complete my training. You can't stop me."

"What did you say, you ungrateful brat?" Himouji bellowed, but Akihito had already hung up the phone.

Akihito climbed into the bath, not only with heavy muscles, but now also with a heavy heart. He was genuinely worried for his aunt, being a yakuza's wife could be dangerous. He got out of the bath earlier than he intended, hoping to get some rest before his uncle arrived to take him back to visit his aunt.

xxxxx

The constant knocking, woke Akihito. He sat up with a curse and yelled, "alright, already. Don't break it down, I'm coming." Akihito slipped on a clean pair of boxers and went to open the door.

He was surprised to see not only his uncle at the door, but 3 other well dressed and handsome men at the door with his uncle.

"I thought you would be alone, what is the meaning of this? Who are these men?" Akihito asked, embarrassed to be standing at the door in only his underwear.

Himouji and the men entered the small room, chiding Akihito for speaking so rudely in front of his king.

"King? Who? What are you talking about? I thought you were coming to get me to take me to visit Aunt Keiko."

Himouji admitted that his aunt was fine and that he had lied about her being ill. He then introduced Akihito to King Asami. Himouji said, "it was King Asami's request that you return to the kingdom," to which Asami gave Himouji a menacing look. Himouji cowered, then shouted for the boy to get ready to leave, time was of the essence.

Akihito replied, angry at being lied to, "no. If Auntie is okay, there is no reason for me to return now. My apprenticeship is up in 1 year, I will return to the kingdom then."

Asami looked at the boy standing in his underwear, fascinated. No one said no to a request knowing that the king commanded it. The yakuzas beneath him knew the king's wrath meant death, so they scrambled to do what they could to stay in his good graces. This boy, not having been to the kingdom for any extended period of time since Asami took over the throne from his father 8 years ago, was not afraid of him. He did not flinch at the sound of his voice or the look in his golden eyes.

Asami asked, "so you will not return because it is your king's will?"

Akihito boldly looked up at the man and replied, "You are not MY king, I did not chose you, nor have I resided in your kingdom long enough for you to think you have any power over me. I am here to complete a task and before I leave here, that task will be completed. I'm sorry that you came all this way just to go back empty handed, but I must decline."

King Asami actually laughed at the statement that had just come out of the boy's mouth and thought, yes, he's the one. He will be mine no matter what. The king had not wanted anything or anyone as much as he wanted the boy right now. He didn't need to see anymore, he ordered Kirishima and Suoh, "grab him, wrap him in a blanket and put him in the trunk of the car. He's coming whether he wants to or not."

The boys eyes bulged from his head at the comment and he immediately started looking around the small room for a way to escape, but he was to late. The 2 men moved lightening fast. They had him secured and wrapped in the blanket before he could put his plan in motion. Akihito struggled for only a minute, when he felt a needle go in his arm. The drug he was injected with had him unconscious in seconds. King Asami took the bundled boy from Kirishima's hands and carried him to the trunk of the car, himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Akihito awoke in unfamiliar surroundings with a splitting headache. He groaned aloud when he sat up trying to get his bearings. This was definitely not his room above the photo shop and he wondered where he was. When he suddenly remembered the events of last night, he silently swore, "I'm going to kill that king."

'That king' strolled into the room just as Akihito had completed his thought. Akihito flew into a rage, "what is the meaning of this? King or not, you can't just kidnap me. I want to go back to King Fei Long's kingdom to finish my apprenticeship. The old photographer will report me missing and then you will have hell to pay."

Asami smirked, "really? Well, I'll pay it for the expression on your beautiful face right now alone. I have spoken with Himouji and as of now, you are my ward. You will remain here in this castle until I feel like setting you free. Are you hungry?"

Akihito looked at the king incredulously and said, "wait, what now? How can I now be your ward? I'm 22 years old, I don't need someone to take care of me. And what is this about 'until I feel like setting you free', I'm not some small animal to be kept in a cage. There are things I want to do in life, and being a prisoner in your castle is not on my list." Akihito hadn't realized he was hungry, though, until they both heard his stomach growl. He had only ate something light the night before, planning to raid the fridge later, but he never got the chance.

Asami said, "so that's your answer. I will have some food prepared and brought to your room."

As he turned to leave, Akihito asked, "how long do I have to stay in this room?"

Asami replied, "you may come out once you've learned some proper respect for your king."

Akihito muttered, "guess I'm never leaving this room then." He then said a bit louder, "can I have something for the headache you caused me with whatever you shot into my arm last night, that was just last night, right? I haven't lost any days have I?" Akihito was only slightly panicked at the thought of losing days, but he still wanted to know for sure.

"No, you weren't out that long, just long enough to get you here quietly," Asami replied.

As Asami turned towards the door once again to have food brought up to the boy, Akihito said, "and can I have some damn clothes. How do you bring someone across borders in their underwear?"

The king smirked and replied, "I will send in my tailor. Anything else?" Asami asked a little sarcastically, but still with the smirk on his face. To think he was being ordered around by this cheeky brat, and him, the king of his kingdom. Suddenly, Asami's cock hardened at the thought of the fun he would soon have taming the boy to his will.

xxxxx

Fei Long sat in his throne room listening to his men discuss matters of the kingdom, when he heard one of them say that the old photographer reported his apprentice missing. Fei Long ordered the others in the room to be silent and asked the man to repeat what he had just said about the missing apprentice.

"The old photographer, with the shop on K Street and who used to be the previous king's photographer, reported his apprentice was missing from his room this morning. He informed the officer on duty that although the damage was minimal, it did appear to have been some sort of struggle. He provided the officer with a picture of the boy," the man said.

"Let me see it," Fei Long ordered and a copy of the picture was handed to him. Upon seeing the boy, Fei Long had the same thought that Asami had the previous day, the boy is beautiful. King Fei Long told the man to follow up with the officers and report back to him any findings.

The man replied, "yes, your highness," made a note and continued listening in on the meeting.

Fei Long looked at the man incredulously and asked, "you are still here because...? There is a young man missing, I want to be updated as soon as possible." The look in his kings eyes said this was not something up for discussion nor something to dawdle over, the man quickly gathered his things and hurriedly left the throne room to carry out his king's command.

Fei Long finally said, "that's enough, you are dismissed," and the other men got up to leave the throne room. When he was alone, Fei Long looked at the photo of the boy and wondered where such a beautiful specimen came from. He knew that if King Asami were to ever glimpse his beauty he would want it for himself. Fei Long thought, I have to find him first and make him mine.

xxxxx

When Asami returned to check on the boy, Akihito was sitting at the window wrapped in the bed sheet. Asami smirked at the sight and imagined how delicious his new 'ward' would look wrapped in HIS bed sheets. The thought immediately sent the blood rushing to Asami's cock. He, unfortunately, had to mentally talk himself down from throwing the boy on the bed and raping him right then. The king did not want his first time with the boy to break his will, but to bind Takaba to him forever.

As Akihito had not yet noticed the king's arrival, so engrossed was he in his own thoughts, Asami called out to him, "Takaba."

Akihito was momentarily startled, but then he remembered he had something to say to the man. He stood and walked over to where Asami stood and threw at him, "what happened to getting me some damn clothes? Even if I'm stuck in this room for the time being, I would like to wear something other than this sheet." By the time Akihito finished speaking, he was in the king's face.

Asami couldn't resist, he pulled the boy into his arms and kissed his pouting lips, forcing his tongue in the boy's mouth. Akihito, momentarily stunned by the act, took a full minute to register that he should be pushing the man away. When he finally released Akihito's mouth from his onslaught, he saw the boy's blush and was tempted to kiss him again. Instead he asked, playfully, "did the tailor not come to take your measurements?"

Akihito freed himself from the king's arms and wondering what that sensation was he felt just now, shook it off, and replied, "he did, but he never came back with anything to put on in the mean time."

Asami replied, "well, that is because I did not tell him to do that. His only orders were to take your measurements and begin making you something suitable to be seen in at court. I'm sure the clothes you are used to wearing just will not do for your first time being presented at court, and definitely, not if you are to be seated at my side. I will have something brought to you," then added with a smirk, "or the next time I come to check on you, I will not be able to control myself. As I thought, when I first saw you wrapped in the sheet, you taste delicious."

Akihito eyed Asami suspiciously, "What are you, some kind of pervert king? Is THAT why I'm being held prisoner here? My uncle agreed to this? Man, sending me away almost as soon as I arrived on his doorstep 10 years ago was one thing, but to pimp me out to a perverted king?"

"Pimp you out?" asked Asami, eyebrow raised. He choose to ignore the 'perverted king' comment for the moment, but thought, again, what a cheeky boy.

Akihito continued, "well, he gave me to you for something in return, right? So, what was I worth to him? How long before I can leave?"

Asami said, "you seem to be mistaken, Takaba. Himouji gets nothing from this, but the satisfaction of waking up tomorrow. As I said, this is my kingdom. I say what I want and it is given to me willingly, or I take it. It is that simple. Did I not make that clear last night when I had you wrapped up, drugged, thrown in the trunk of my car, and whisked away? As to when can you leave? Well, I don't foresee that happening anytime soon, since you now belong to me."

Akihito looked dumbfounded. How can one man be so damn arrogant? What the hell kind of kingdom was he from where people just give this man whatever he wants? And what the hell was with this perverted king? He immediately started to back away from the man for fear of being swept up in his arms again. Akihito thought, I have to get out of here, or this man will eat me alive.

When Akihito finally replied to the comments made by 'his king', he was standing a good distance away from the man. "Well, this may be 'your kingdom', but I will not become your property, willingly or otherwise. Like I said, there are things that I want to accomplish. That old photographer back in King Fei Long's kingdom was one of the best, and he wanted to train ME. You can't keep me here, you arrogant bastard!," Akihito protested, staring into the king's golden eyes from where he stood without a hint of fear. Asami thought, facinating, and moved to take the boy in his arms again.

Akihito only had time to think, wow he moves fast, before he realized he was in danger. Asami grabbed Akihito by the wrist and threw him over his shoulder before the boy could react and walked towards the bed. Akihito, flailing and kicking, at his shoulder, yelled. "PUT ME DOWN, BASTARD!" and Asami unceremoniously dumped him on the bed and positioned himself over the boy so he couldn't escape.

Asami, eyes clouded with lust, replied, "name calling by cheeky brats is punished in my kingdom. You should tread lightly or I shall have to punish you. Though the pleasure you will feel may not feel like punishment, the fact that I will prevent you from release until I say, will," and he kissed the boy's lips again. Asami knew he would enjoy punishing Akihito, watching the boy writhe under him, drowning in the pleasures he was feeling at his hands. Asami wanted badly to cuff the boy to the bed and do just that, but he decided to give a warning instead, saying, "Next time, I will not hesitate to cuff you to the bed and show you some of my punishment methods. I will leave you for now, Takaba, I have other business to attend to." Asami got up from the bed and turned to leave the room.

Akihito asked a bit flustered, "a-and the clothes for now?"

"As I said, you will be brought something," and Asami left the room.

When Asami was gone, Akihito muttered under his breath, perverted, bastard king and again wondered why his sex organ stirred when the man kissed him.

xxxxx

Akihito sat on the bed after Asami left, thinking about the sensations he felt when the man kissed him. He wondered why he felt anything at all. They were both men and yet somehow, this perverted king had affected him. To have his first kiss stolen by that bastard and he used his tongue! Thinking about it made Akihito turn a deep red, as he felt his nether region stir again. He once again thought, I need to get away from this man. Akihito was to be no one's property and especially not the property of some perverted king. He looked around the room for a means to escape and finding none, sat back at the window seat thinking, I'm doomed.

Akihito's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Akihito turned at the sound of the door opening, dreading who it might be. He didn't think he could resist another attack by that man, who he had to admit, was very handsome. There was a magnetism to the king that Akihito somehow knew he could not escape, but his attitude left something to be desired. The man's arrogance seemed to know no bounds. Does King Asami really expect everyone to give him whatever he wants, willingly? Did no one ever say no to him? Akihito thought, well I'm not going to make it easy for him. I want to follow my dreams, not be some bastard's prize, locked away in a room.

It was not the king, though, that had entered the room, but a boy of about 18 years. He was carrying a bundle in his arms that Akihito hoped was clothes. He didn't want to be in the sheet when King Asami returned to check on him again. The younger boy walked over to where Akihito was at the window and handed the bundle to him, introducing himself, "I am Kimimora. His majesty ordered me to bring these to you. I am to be your valet. I am responsible for getting you food, clothing, and anything else you may need to make you comfortable. His majesty wanted me to inform you that you are to stay locked in this room until you are presented to the court as his companion."

Akihito bristled, "I am not his companion!" as he thought to himself, how dare that bastard king say something so embarrassing to this boy. Akihito continued, "you tell that perverted, bastard king to go screw himself. I don't need a valet, I need him to let me go!"

Kimimora looked stunned. He had never heard anyone say such things about his king aloud. King Asami was not a forgiving man. He was known to be a sadist, taking delight in torture and pain. Men's screams was music to his ears, the louder, the more agonizing, the better. Kimimora told Akihito, "I cannot do that, he would kill me for repeating such words. No one speaks to King Asami like that without regretting it. He likes to punish people who oppose him, disobey him, and disrespect him."

Akihito muttered, "so I've been warned." He then asked, "when is this presentation supposed to take place?"

Kimimora replied, "in one month's time."

"A MONTH! He expects me to stay locked in here for a month?"

Kimimora said, " at least. Your continued freedom would depend on your actions when you are presented. His majesty commanded me to stress this fact to you. If you are unruly at court, he will lock you up indefinitely."

It was Akihito's turn to look stunned. So he was going to force him to obey, was he? Threatening to keep him locked away if he didn't behave, like he was some child being grounded for throwing a tantrum in public. Akihito thought, well that bastard king had better think again if he thinks I will give up on my dreams so easily. Akihito had already realized that he would have to tell the man himself how he felt about his 'commands', as Kimimora was, most likely, too chicken to say anything maligning to the man, so he did what he was dreading, he asked Kimimora to deliver a message to the king. "Kimimora, let his majesty," Akihito sneered at the words, then continued, "know that I wish to speak with him, immediately."

Kimimora, said, "as you wish," and he, surprisingly, left. Akihito hoped he would deliver the message sooner rather than later, as he went to stand under the hot shower and finally put on some clothes.

xxxxx

It was 3 hours before the king came to see the boy. Asami had tried to get the kiss out of his head, but his thoughts kept going back to how good the boy tasted. Kimimora had delivered the message that the boy wanted to speak with him. Asami was sure that the boy had said a lot more than just that, but Kimimora was a good and loyal houseboy, who would never be able to repeat exactly what the boy had said and Asami found himself excited to see the boys reaction to his commands.

Akihito was again at the window when Asami entered the room. He turned when the door opened and glared at Asami. Akihito immediately layed into Asami, "what the hell, you perverted, bastard king? What is the meaning of keeping me locked in here for a whole month? Why must you wait so long to 'present me' as you say? I want to go back to my apprenticeship, my life! And I'm not your damn companion!"

Asami found himself drawn to those burning, hazel eyes. He did raise his eyebrow to being called a 'perverted, bastard king'. He moved towards Akihito and watched as the boy backed away with every step he took forward. Asami had always loved a good chase, and it appeared the boy was going to give him a run for his money. Asami smiled at the thought as he grabbed the boy and threw him on the bed. He looked the boy in his hazel eyes and said, "now what did I say about name calling?" and he crushed his lips to Akihito's.

Akihito, overwhelmed by sensation yet again, could not suppress the moan that escaped. He was letting this man get to him and he didn't like it. He wanted to fight against the man, not be bent to his will. Akihito had to get up, to say what he needed to say, before the things he was feeling took over. Akihito took a breath to calm his pounding heart and pushed at the king, yelling, "GET OFF OF ME!"

Asami wanted to hear him moan again, so he grabbed the boys hands pushing at his chest and caged them over his head, as he bent his mouth to Akihito's for another searing kiss. Minutes passed before Asami released the boy's mouth again. Akihito was dazed and embarrassed by his reaction to the kiss. He had felt his body reacting to the kiss and had writhed under the man. Akihito, looked into Asami's golden eyes and blushed at the hunger he saw there. Asami liked that look on the boy's face and went in again, this time caressing Akihito's body with his free hand.

Akihito could no longer think straight, so ensnared was he by Asami's administrations. But, when Akihito felt Asami brush his hand against his hardening cock though the pants fabric, his breath hitched, and he began to struggle desperately against Asami. He was not a woman to be fucked, and he was not going to let this perverted king have his virginity.

The more Akihito struggled, the more excited Asami got, but when he noticed the fear mixed with an extreme hate in the boy's eyes, he reined in his own passion. He told himself again, that this was not how he wanted to make the boy his. He wanted Akihito to want him. He wanted the boy to submit to him willingly. Asami released Akihito and got up from the bed. He took one more look into those hazel eyes before turning to leave the room.

Akihito called to him, "I will not belong to you, no matter what you say or do," but, he was blushing so bad, he felt as though his skin was on fire. He turned his head away then and he heard Asami leave the room. Akihito silently cursed the man for making him react the way he did.

xxxxx

It was late, before King Fei Long heard anything about the search for the missing apprentice. When he learned that the boy was originally from King Asami's kingdom he immediately thought, am I too late? Asami was most likely the one who took the beautiful boy from his room, though, as of yet, he still had no proof. He had sent men to search the small room, but they found nothing that would indicate what had happened to the boy.

When he heard from his general, Yoh, that a witness had come forward, Fei Long ordered the witness be brought to the castle to speak with him personally as to what they saw. At around 11 pm, the witness was brought before the king and asked, "what did you see last night?"

The witness, a young woman, still in shock from being told she would meet personally with the king, just stood there in awe. She knew her king was a beautiful man, with silky, black hair, down to his waist, a slight frame, and the most handsome face she had seen on any man. She tried to calm herself so she could answer. She finally managed to say, "I-I saw 4 m-men get out of a large d-d-dark car." She paused to take a deep breathe before continuing, then said, more calmly, "they went into the little room over the photographer's shop, your highness."

"Could you see what they looked like?"

"No, your highness, they were facing away from me. Three of the men were in dark suits, though."

"Suits, you say," Fei Long knew that Asami was an impeccable dresser, and wondered again if it was Asami that took the boy. "Did you see the men leave?"

"No, your highness. I was picked up before they came back out. But when they arrived, they had to bang on the door to get the occupant's attention."

"What time was this?"

"At around 11:30, your highness."

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

The woman curtsied, said, "your highness," and left the hall.

Fei Long called Yoh into the hall to have him try to track down the car. He told Yoh, "find any CCTV footage of a big dark car, at around 11:30 last night, anywhere near the photographer's shop. It will have 4 men in it. Let me know the minute you find something. I need to verify that it was Asami that kidnapped the boy before I pursue it further."

Yoh replied, "as you wish, your highness," and left to search the CCTV footage.

Fei Long, left to his thoughts, knew that the peace between the two kingdoms was a hard earned and bloody struggle. He didn't want to be the one to start the fighting again, over a boy he could not claim. The boys parents choose his loyalties for him. Fei Long knew that since the boy was born in Asami's kingdom, no matter where he resided, gave Asami the right to claim the boy, for any reason he chooses fit to call him back home. But, he is supposed to, at the very least, contact me to say he's coming. Asami should have asked for an audience and requested to take the boy back with him, if only to keep the peace. Apparently, Asami wanted to make sure that I didn't see the boy before he was taken back to his own kingdom, probably realizing I might take a liking to the boy if he was presented to me. Damn that man for knowing me this intimately. Fei Long, growing frustrated, said aloud, "This is getting me nowhere," and left the hall then, in search of a distraction. He didn't want to think about what Asami might be doing to the boy right now, things he had thought of doing from the moment he saw the boy's photo. Fei Long chided himself, you don't even know that Asami has the boy. Fei Long thought, I will take action, one way or another, once I know for sure that Asami has come into my kingdom and kidnapped the boy.

Walking to his chambers for the night, the king asked a passing servant to have a distraction sent to him for the night.

xxxxx

After searching the footage all night, Yoh reported to King Fei Long that he had found the proof that he was looking for. "It was definitely King Asami that took the boy," Yoh told his king.

Fei Long said, "show me."

Yoh set up the video feed and hit play. Fei Long watched as Asami carried a blanket wrapped bundle from the apartment over the photographer's studio and put it in the trunk of his car. Fei Long was slightly shocked to see that it was Asami, himself, who was holding the bundle and not his trusted man, Kirishima or the other guard he had with him. He thought, here is the evidence I need to confront Asami about breaching the peace between our 2 kingdoms, to remove the boy without my knowledge. But, he was intrigued that Asami would soil his own hands to carry someone beneath him. Why not have Kirishima handle the bundle? What is it about the young boy that fascinated Asami so much, that he would go to such lengths? Had the boy run away, and Asami was just now able to track him to his kingdom? Was that the reason for the silent infiltration, he didn't want it known that his plaything had escaped?

Fei Long had many questions, and he knew there was only one man that could answer them, but having dealt with Asami in the past, he knew that getting the answers he wanted would not be an easy task. Asami was not a man that was easily approachable, but Fei Long had to know what the boy meant to Asami. It would haunt him to know that he allowed the boy to be taken from his kingdom just to be hurt, or worse, killed at Asami's hands and he didn't even attempt to rescue him or find out why.

Fei Long ordered, "Yoh, contact Kirishima and let him know, that I know what his king did and I am calling a sit down with his king. I want this sit down to take place this afternoon. I, also, want proof, for the old photographer, that the boy is unharmed. Tell Kirishima to tell his king he has one hour to respond or I will assume the worst and take action against him for hurting a boy he forcibly removed from of my kingdom."

Yoh replied, "yes, your highness," and started to leave. He stopped for a moment, wanting to ask his king, why pursue this for a boy he knew nothing about until King Asami took him, but he knew better than to question his king. Even if Yoh was well liked, King Fei Long would not hesitate to make an example out of him. Yoh decided to believe, it was because King Asami had disrespected King Fei Long, that his king pursed this matter. He then, left the hall to carry out his duties.

Fei Long sensed that Yoh wanted to ask him something, and although he allowed for Yoh's questions, since he valued Yoh's opinion, he was glad the man did not ask the question that was weighing so heavily on his shoulders. Fei Long did not have the answer to the question on Yoh's mind, though he admitted he was wondering the same thing, why THIS boy?

Fei Long turned his attention to other matters of his kingdom while awaiting Asami's reply.

xxxxx

The phone on Kirishima's desk rang. He checked the caller id before buzzing the king's phone in the throne room. Kirishima spoke into the phone, "your majesty, General Yoh from King Fei Long's kingdom is calling, what are your orders?"

King Asami said, "transfer the call to my phone and come in here. I want to hear what he has to say."

Kirishima replied, "yes, your majesty." He then answered Yoh's call and asked him to hold. He transferred the call to the king's line, then entered the throne room to pick up the transferred call, "yes, General Yoh, how may our kingdom assist you?" Kirishima asked politely.

"I have been ordered to deliver a message to your king from mine. King Fei Long knows what your king did regarding a boy that has gone missing from his kingdom. King Fei Long requests a sit down and confirmation the boy is unharmed?"

Asami spoke then, questioning, "why would I give your king any such information? The boy is mine to claim."

Yoh was shocked to hear King Asami's voice. He thought he only had General Kirishima on the line. He replied, "your majesty, to honor the peace agreement you signed. It states..."

"I know what it states, I helped draft it," Asami interrupted. "When does Fei Long want this sit down?"

"King Fei Long would like it to happen this afternoon."

"Impossible," said Asami. "This is too short of a notice, I have prior engagements to attend to. Tell your king I will meet with him tomorrow. If that does not satisfy him, tell him he is free to travel here and await an audience with me," not keeping the smirk from his voice, as he knew this comment would infuriate Fei Long.

Yoh almost said, how dare you, but he caught himself, knowing that was not what his king was trying to do, start war again out right. Asami did not take disrespect lightly. Instead, Yoh said, "I will inform my king and call back with his answer." He then added, "the old photographer, who reported the boy missing is worried, would you not ease his suffering by answering to the boy's health?"

Asami answered, "tell the old photographer the boy is healthy," then signaled for Kirishima to disconnect the call. He then turned to Kirishima and ordered, "cancel all my appointments for today and tomorrow. Things are about get interesting."

Kirishima had hoped to avoid this outcome. He remembered the time before the peace agreement, and although he knew that what his king had done to retrieve the boy went against that agreement, he also knew, his king would have felt justified retrieving what was his. If neither side backs down, the peace will be ended. Kirishima, asked cautiously, "Are you sure you want this sit down, you majesty?"

Asami glared at Kirishima and growled out, "why ask me such a question, Kirishima?"

Kirishima shivered from the intensity of his king's golden eyes and the malice in his voice, and continued, "knowing King Fei Long, he will feel disrespected for you coming into his kingdom to take the boy..." Kirishima stopped speaking when he saw his king about to rise against him, but he knew he had to continue. "Your majesty, you feel justified taking the boy as you did, before King Fei Long laid eyes on him. Your 2 personalities have rarely agreed with each other. I fear the peace will be dissolved."

Asami said, "and if I do not agree to this sit down, the peace will be dissolved, as well. What, then, shall you have me do? As you say, I was justified in taking the boy and I will prove that to Fei Long. He will either accept it or not. Now go attend to your orders and cancel the damn appointments."

Kirishima, never liking to be the cause of the king's displeasure, said hurried, "as you wish, your majesty," and left to carry out his orders.

xxxxx

When Yoh entered the king's hall to inform him of King Asami's answer, Fei Long was not pleased that Asami wanted to delay the sit down until tomorrow. Fei Long saw it as another day the boy could come under harm at Asami's hands. But, he was pleased to hear that the boy was in good health for now. He told Yoh to agree to the meeting time and then send word to the old photographer that the boy was fine.

Yoh left to carry out his orders, thankful his king was in an agreeable mood.


	3. Chapter 3

*Before you start the new chapter, I wanted to take a moment to give thanks to my reviewers, favorites, followers, and those who just came to browse. You have made a frightened, first-timer feel welcome, very happy, and eager to continue. I took the liberty of changing who influenced Akihito's love of photography just a bit, I was already in too deep to go back after seeing where he said it was his dad that got him into it. Please enjoy this next installment!* (Sorry for the lengthy chapter)

Chapter 3

Akihito awoke to a beautiful day, then remembered his situation. This was his second day being that bastard king's captive.

Akihito noticed Kimimora collecting the clothes he had discarded last night before climbing into the large bed and hoped he would get replacement clothes in return. He didn't want to have to spend another day wrapped in a bed sheet,

When Kimimora noticed that Akihito was awake, he asked, "would you like some breakfast, Takaba?"

Akihito replied, "might as well eat, I may need my strength to fight off that perverted king." Then he asked, "why are you taking the clothes you gave me?" Since he had done nothing but sit in the room the previous day, the clothes should still be okay for another day of sitting.

Kimimora replied, "you will be provided with fresh clothes," trying to ignore the derogatory comment made against his beloved king. Kimimora wondered why his king would want such a disrespectful boy in his castle, but knew he would never get to hear the answer, as he would never ask the question.

As Kimimora was leaving the room to get Akihito's breakfast, Akihito heard the king greet the boy, "how is our captured lion cub today?" and the boy's reply, "he is the same as yesterday, your majesty, rude and disrespectful," and he heard the boy stomp away as the king gave a mirthful laugh.

When Asami finally entered the room, the smirk was still evident on his face as he asked Akihito, "what could you have possibly said to Kimimora to illicit such a response?"

Akihito replied sarcastically, "why, you perverted king, whatever could you mean? 'Captured lion cubs' don't speak ill of their captors, they wait until they are fully grown and bite off their heads."

Asami looked at the boy, with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips, and replied, "a 'captor' would put the lion cub down before he would allow that to happen, would he not, knowing the little cubs intentions?"

"Wild cubs will do as they do, captured or not. Eventually the instinct to survive and be free will kick in, then it's just about who wants it more, the captor or the lion cub?" Growing tired of the banter and not liking being referred to as a 'captured lion cub', Akihito rolled his eyes at the man and asked, "what do you want?"

"There are things we need to discuss," said Asami. "it seems, Fei Long has figured out it was me who nabbed you and is requesting a sit down. Seems I violated our peace agreement in doing so," the king said, nonchalantly.

Akihito looked hopeful. "Then you should just release me. Let me return to my apprenticeship and we can pretend this never happened. You and King Fei Long would have nothing to discuss then, right? So, I can leave, yes?" Akihito looked ready to bolt.

Asami answered, "no," then continued, "this situation is not so simple. I do not plan to release you, nor does Fei Long have any claim to you. You are my ward now and as such, you belong to me. Fei Long is only upset because I did not ask for his 'permission' to enter his kingdom and claim you. But, I will not allow Fei Long to use this slight transgression against me to try and take you back. I will not let you go back to Fei Long's kingdom, even if it means war."

Akihito thought, war, over him? He knew that his conscience wouldn't allow that, people being hurt because of him. He asked the king, "are you crazy!? How do you figure I'm worth starting a war over? Look, I just want to finish my apprenticeship and show my uncle there is a profession in taking pictures. That I don't have to be like him and my father to survive. Him sending me away was the best thing for me!" Asami saw concern, loneliness, and anger in those hazel eyes, but he did not comment to the boy's statements. He just continued to stare into those captivating eyes, as the emotions the boy was feeling danced in them. Akihito felt as though the man had just looked into his very soul, seeing things in him that Akihito didn't want to reveal. Finally, receiving no response from Asami, the boy asked in a confused, yet defiant voice, "why me?"

Instead of answering the question, Asami opted to take the boy into his arms and hold him close, wishing to dispel the loneliness he had seen in those eyes. He, then, took the boy's mouth in a kiss, and Akihito reacted immediately, his moans prompting Asami to continue. When Asami released his mouth, Akihito got out, "you perv-," before he was cut off by another searing kiss. Akihito felt his body stir, he didn't want this pervert king to touch him like this, he didn't want to react like this, he screamed to himself. Then, another voice in his head said, 'be honest,' and Akihito realized, he didn't want the man to stop. He wondered what was happening to him? Why did he react this way with just a kiss from this king?

This was a better reaction then Asami was expecting. He had only come into the room to tell the boy of the developing situation, and maybe, cuff him to the bed for a bit for punishment, for the name calling, but the vulnerability Asami saw in those confused eyes, had awakened his own desires. Asami knew he could wait no longer for the boy to come around. He had to make him his. He wanted to bind the boy to him before the meeting tomorrow, that was the only reason he wanted to delay it. And, with the boy seemingly, willing, now was as good a time as any. So, Asami continued to pleasure the boy to see how far he could get.

Akihito couldn't think anymore, none of the questions in his head mattered. His body burned where the king had caressed him-his neck, chest, arms, and back-still felt like they were being touched, even after Asami had moved his hands to caress and burn other parts of his body. Asami, then, trailed his tongue down to the hollow of the boy's neck and nuzzled there, marveling at his taste. Akihito thought he would lose control, it tingled where Asami's tongue touched his skin.

Akihito discovered that his nipples were a sensitive spot, when Asami took one in his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. He then took it between his teeth and bit down gently. The moan that escaped the boys lips sounded divine. Asami moved to suck on his other nipple and the boy arched his back towards Asami's mouth. Asami, bit the nipple a little harder than the first and the boy gasped, "ouch," but soon it turned into moans of pleasure, "mmm...haah...Asami," the name calling forgotten. Akihito wrapped his arms around the man's neck, twisting his fingers in the man's hair, as Asami continued to feast on his nipples.

Akihito's head was cloudy and his vision blurred. He never knew there was so much pleasure to be had during sex. He wanted more from the man, not caring about circumstances or situations, and Asami was more than willing to oblige. Asami was a master at this game, and he had been waiting for THIS reaction from the boy. Asami wasn't going to stop now, he felt his grip on his control slipping.

The boy's body was beautiful and his skin soft to the touch. Asami trailed his fingers lightly over the boy's chest and abdomen, growing hungrier, seeing the boy react to his touch. When he looked down and saw the bulge throbbing in the boy's shorts, Asami smiled and said, "I haven't even touched you there yet and you are already so hard just from having your nipples teased. Who's the pervert now?"

Akihito said, "sh-shut up! You made me like this," he blushed, the defiant look back in his eyes.

Asami enjoyed seeing the boy blush, as much as, he enjoyed the fire in his eyes. Ignoring the comment, he moved to release the boy's cock from his shorts, fondling it gently, as he unbuttoned his suit pants to free his on erection.

When Akihito saw the king's erection, his mind trying to take in it's massive size, he asked, "what are you going to do with THAT?", somewhat alarmed. But, in the next instant, it no longer mattered. Asami had bent his mouth to the boy's erected cock and began to suck on it, hungrily. Akihito moaned, "mmm, ah. Aaahhh. F-feels good."

Akihito writhed. What the king was doing with his mouth felt amazing. The hand stroking him, moved in a slow, rhythmic motion. Akihito was undone. As he approached his climax, he clutched at the king's hair trying to push him away, but Asami had a firm grasp on the boy's cock. "I-I'm cuh-coming, Ah-Ah-Asami, aaahhh!" the boy yelled, as Asami swallowed every drop. He came up licking his fingers and lips, and stared into the boy's lust-filled eyes. Asami then took his own finger, wet it, and inserted it, slowly, into the boy's hole as he took the boy's mouth once again with his. Akihito's breath hitched at the intrusion.

Asami began to move the finger in and out and watched as Akihito's apprehension turned to pleasure. He then inserted a second finger and moved them together at a faster pace, thrusting them deep into the boy. Akihito barely recognized himself. The feel of the man's fingers in his butt was driving him insane and he bucked his hips trying to get the man to keep touching the spot that felt so good inside him.

When Asami finally removed his fingers, the boy's cock was dripping, again. Asami positioned himself over the boy and slowly entered him, allowing for his body to adjust to the onslaught. Akihito bit down on his lip, hard, to suppress the scream that wanted to escape. Asami licked at the blood that trickled from his lip until it stopped, then kissed the boy tenderly.

Asami lay still for a full minute before looking into those burning eyes and asking, in a low, husky voice, "ready?"

Akihito stared back into Asami's golden eyes, dazed, and whispered, "yes."

Asami, started to move slowly, thrusting his cock all the way in and then pulling it almost all the way out, over and over, until the boy began to writhe under him. The sensations Akihito was feeling, clouding his mind again. Akihito moaned, "mmmm," and wrapping his arms around the king's neck, began to move his own hips so that Asami was thrust more deeply into him, "aah...haa...ha...ah...ohh. A-A-Asami. mmm-move faster."

Asami was in heaven. He stoked the boy's cock as he began to move faster, pounding harder into the boy, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. The boy under him, no longer able to control the trembling of his body, threw his head from side to side, shouting, "HA AH...I-I'm cuh-coming again, Asami. AAAAHHHH!"

After a few more powerful thrusts, Asami emptied his own cum into the boy and they both lay panting, heavily. After several minutes, Asami said, "mmm, that was delicious," and looked the boy in his eyes.

Akihito blushed as he glared back into the king's eyes. When he finally caught his breath, he said, "you can get off me now, you're heavy. You perverted king." When the king rolled off of him, he tried to get out of the bed, but didn't get very far. The perverted king had clamped his arm around the boy's waist to prevent him from leaving the bed. Akihito turned and glared daggers at the man.

Asami chuckled at the expression and threw up his hands in mock surrender. When Akihito tried to escape again, the king grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a kiss. When Asami released the boy, he said, seriously, "we still need to talk about your current situation."

xxxxx

When Akihito came out of the bathroom after getting cleaned up, Kimimora had returned with a change of clothes and food. Akihito hadn't realized how hungry he was until he saw the tray on the small table. Akihito walked towards it, then, stopped when he noticed the look on Kimimora's face. Akihito immediately knew the young valet had heard enough, if not everything, of what he had done with that perverted king. Akihito looked over at the man and saw him smirking. Asami watched as Akihito went red from head to toe. Akihito wanted to hide, he ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door, shaking with embarrassment.

Asami waited 10 minutes for the boy to return before his patience wore thin. He walked over to the door and called, "Takaba, if you do not come out right now, I will kick this door down."

Akihito said, "no, you perverted king. Kimimora heard everything, how can I face him? This is too embarrassing!"

Asami didn't answer. Instead, he took a step back and kicked in the door. The door slammed open and Akihito jumped as it banged against the back wall. Asami walked into the bathroom, pulled Akihito up by his arm, and dragged him out to stand next to the small table. The look he gave the boy, for once, made him halt any protests that came to mind at this treatment. Then, Asami said, "I warned you about name calling. Don't make me have to punish you," and Asami pulled the handcuffs from his pocket to emphasize that he could. He continued, "I have business still to attend to and there are things we need to discuss. I do not have time to play silly games with you. Kimimora has heard worse. Now sit down, eat, and listen."

Akihito thought, what could be worse, but he was not willing to test the man at the moment. He didn't want to be handcuffed to the bed and at the mercy of this perverted king, who he was sure, had none. Probably didn't even know the meaning of the word, Akihito scoffed. Akihito did as he was told, looking into those angry eyes as he sat down and began to pick at the food on the tray. Akihito asked, "is this about the meeting with King Fei Long? You said earlier that you disregarded a peace agreement or something? Is that the reason for the meeting or is it because you kidnapped me?"

Asami replied, "yes."

Akihito was confused and asked, "yes to what?"

Asami said, "all of it," and tried to continue with what he wanted to tell the boy. "Regarding the sit down, you will be required to attend. You will be introduced as my ward and you WILL behave, Takaba. Any name, other then my own, coming out of that luscious mouth of yours will get you strung up and 'punished' for all to see. What Kimimora heard will be the least of your worries."

Akihito blushed, remembering the way Kimimora looked at him when he exited the bathroom, like he knew what he had done with his king. Akihito's mouth dropped open when he realized what type of 'punishment' the king was talking about, and he growled out, "you wouldn't dare."

Asami said, with a raised eyebrow and menacing grin, "try me."

The look on the man's face, left no doubt in Akihito's mind, that he would do just that. The thought of him reacting to the man's touch, as he had before, for all present to see, was mortifying. Akihito made a mental note, that no matter what, he couldn't let the words, 'perverted, bastard king,' leave his lips, at least not out loud, Akihito compromised.

Asami continued giving the boy orders. "Do not think that there is anything Fei Long can say that will make me release you to his custody. When he asks, you only need to say, that you wish to remain with your king. That's the only way to prevent this from turning ugly. I will deal with Fei Long feeling disrespected. Are we clear?"

Akihito was ready to explode. He looked from Asami to Kimimora, then back to Asami, before saying, "can you send him away, I have something I would like to say in private?" Then added with a sneer, "your majesty."

Asami looked into those burning eyes and sent Kimimora to bring Kirishima to him. When the valet was gone, Asami told Akihito to say what was on his mind. Akihito immediately shouted, "ARROGANT JERK BASTARD, why the hell would I tell a lie like that? I don't 'wish to remain with my king', I wish to complete my training! I won't belong to you! If King Fei Long asks, I'll tell him the truth, you took me against my will. If war breaks out, it will be on your head not mine, for being so damn stubborn. You don't even know me and I mean nothing to you. Why do you want me so much? Why is what you want more important than what I want!?" Akihito was close to tears. How could he make this man understand how much photography really meant to him?

Asami stared into the boy's eyes, and cursed himself for being the reason, they looked so pathetically hopeless. He wanted to take the boy in his arms and tell him it would be alright, but he knew he couldn't grant the boy's wishes as they were. He offered instead, "if your reluctance to stay is because of the apprenticeship, I will have the best photographers in the business brought here to train you. You can continue your studies here."

Akihito pouted, saying, "it's not the same. The old photographer saw something in me that made him WANT to teach me. You bringing in 'the best in the business,' means nothing. The best according to who? Me and the old man saw the world the same. Who's to say another photographer will see it the way I do and understand what it means to me?"

Asami said, "then I will have the old man brought here."

Akihito yelled, "you can't do that! He has a shop and a family. Plus, he's old."

Asami told the boy, "these are your only options for continuing with your training. You cannot return to Fei Long's kingdom. So, if war breaks out, it will be on your stubborn head, as well."

Asami rose when he heard a light knock on the door, followed by, "your majesty, it is Kirishima."

Asami turned to the boy and said, "think long and hard about the decisions you are about to make. They may have dire consequences," and he turned to leave the room.

Akihito could only stare at the man's back as he left, holding back the tears he knew it was pointless to shed.

xxxxx

When Asami exited the boy's room, Kirishima said, "you sent for me, your majesty?"

Asami asked, "what did you find out about Takaba's family?"

Kirishima replied, "It is as you thought, your majesty. The boy's father was Takaba Shunsui. A general to your father, until he died by an assassins bullet when the boy was seven. The previous king trusted him with his life. The boy's mother was named Asuna. She died of an illness. Himouji was her only surviving family, so the boy was sent to live with him at age twelve. His mother tried to make sure her son wouldn't be a burden on her brother, so she left a substantial amount of money, in her son's name, to help cover his expenses. She set aside money for his schooling and personal needs in several different accounts. I don't think Takaba was made aware there was money set aside for him. When I checked the accounts, I found that the personal account had been emptied almost as soon as young Takaba was shipped off to school."

King Asami said, "so, Himouji robbed the boy of his inheritance?"

"Most of it, your majesty," said Kirishima. "Takaba's mother put the money for his schooling in a separate account and it could only be withdrawn through the school. There is an account set up for him to attend college, should he choose to go. Himouji couldn't get his hands on that."

"Have Himouji picked up and brought in. My questions have waited long enough. Did you find any evidence that Himouji hurt the boy in any way?"

"No, your majesty. Nothing I found indicated that young Takaba was mistreated in any way, other than to be sent away so soon after his mother died."

"Who determined the school he was sent to?"

Kirishima pushed up his glasses, as he replied, "school records indicate it was his mother that initiated the enrollment process. All expenses set aside in the aforementioned account. There was no indication that Takaba knew this was to be his fate after she died."

The king said, "thank you, Kirishima. If the file is complete, leave it with me. I will go over the rest of it later. Let me know when Himouji is brought in. That will be all." and the king dismissed his general.

So, Asami thought, the boy was General Takaba's son. That explained a lot. Asami vaguely remembered the general as someone who spoke his mind, no matter the situation or who he was addressing. He didn't care if he offended or who he offended, even his king. Asami also remembered that the general was honest, trustworthy, and above all, loyal. Though, Asami didn't recall the general being a name caller, he could glimpse the other qualities he had in the boy.

Asami, then remembered, that he had met the defiant boy once when his father was alive. He was playing with some of the other children, ever present in the castle, when he bumped into Asami. Instead of saying excuse me, the boy told Asami to watch where he was going, there were children playing here. He couldn't have been older than 6. His father was killed not too many months after that encounter and he didn't see the boy again. Asami thought, so that little brat, grew to be the beautiful boy he had locked in the room.

xxxxx

Akihito sat on the bed, contemplating his 'options'. The one option that he wanted, wasn't even offered to him, to be able to just be free and leave. He couldn't understand why the man was adamant to keep him. Was it only for the sex? Remembering how he reacted to the man's kisses and touches made Akihito turn beet red, he had actually enjoyed sex with the perverted king. Akihito wanted to understand how this king could have such an affect on him in so short a time. Akihito had to admit, that as embarrassing as his reactions to the man's touches were, the pleasure he had made him feel was immense. It amazed Akihito that such a selfish king could give pleasure so selflessly.

But, for all the man had said, commanded, and ordered, he never answered the one question that might have convinced him to stay: what did he mean to this man?

Sure, it didn't matter where he studied and the king WAS willing to bring in the best. Akihito thought, it shouldn't matter where he learned or who taught him, but the old man was special because it was the old man that came to him and offered to be his teacher. He never thought that a picture he took, as an assignment for school, would be seen by someone as good as the old man. He definitely never thought he'd be offered an apprenticeship. Akihito wasn't willing to let this king take it all away from him.

Akihito wondered if war would really break out between the 2 kingdoms if he did what he wanted to do. Akihito didn't think himself worth that much, especially to 2 king's that barely knew him. Compared to these 2 kings, his life was, for the moment, insignificant. Or so he thought. He believed King Asami would do as he threatened if he didn't do what he said and say he wished to stay. He wasn't sure how King Fei Long would react, though. Would King Fei Long really go to war to take him back? Or was this all because he felt King Asami had disrespected him by ignoring the terms of the peace agreement?

Akihito realized that the only variable he could control was himself. Did he really want to follow his dream at the expense of innocent lives? Not for innocent lives, he thought, but he didn't want to be kept and give up that dream either. He needed a solution that all parties could agree on.

xxxxx

Himouji knew he was in trouble when he was forcibly brought before the king for a second time. He wondered what Akihito had told the king for him to be called again. He had given the king what he wanted, the boy, so now what?

King Asami saw the worry and fear in Himouji's eyes and was pleased. Himouji was probably thinking the boy had said something to him that was about to get him in trouble, but Takaba had said nothing. The king glared at the man shaking before him and said, casually, "that was a lot of money you received when the boy was taken in as your ward. I wonder what you needed it for?"

Himouji stammered, "I-I'm not sure what..."

The king spoke calmly when he said, "if you are planning to say you don't know what I'm talking about, know that I will not be lied to. You should assume that I know everything about the circumstances of Takaba's becoming you ward. I Knpw about the accounts left to him by his mother. Now I ask again, so that you fully understand the gravity in this question since I hate to repeat myself, what did you do with the money, Himouji?" The king was ready to snap the man's neck for stealing money from a child. Greedy people were always a problem, they saw money and power over family.

Himouji was visibly shaken. He answered, "y-your majesty, I used some to pay for his school..."

"Liar." He turned to Suoh and nodded his head. Suoh walked to Himouji and kicked him in the stomach. Himouji fell over, quickly trying to raise his hands to fend off another attack, but he was not struck again. Asami said, his voice now ice, "I know about the accounts. You can make this easier on yourself if you just tell the truth. Or would you rather I tell you what I know and have Suoh break a finger for each fact I give you? Of course, if my facts are more than your fingers, I will move to your arms, and so on. Fill in the blanks on your own or suffer, it is your choice, Himouji." and he gave Himouji a sinister smile, but the look in his eyes told Himouji that he would enjoy watching his man break every bone in his body, regardless of what he said.

Himouji looked horrified. He had heard that this king was not like his father, he enjoyed inflicting pain. He watched as his men did the beating, but he always dealt the final blow, and he did it with a gleam in his golden eyes and a smile. Himouji immediately spoke up, "your majesty, I used the money to pay off my debts. My brother-in-law was the previous king's general. He was rewarded for the thing's he carried out in the king's name. I was never so fortunate. When he was killed, the king gave my sister a hefty sum. I asked her to help me out and she refused. Sh-She said I chose to live above my means and I should take responsibility. I was the only one still alive that could teach her son to be a man. She said she wanted a different life for him or the name Takaba died. When she fell ill and the treatments no longer worked, she asked me to take in the boy when she died, I did not find out about the money until after she passed away. "

The king interrupted him, "you wish me to believe that you took in the boy without knowing there was a very big payday to be had?" He then nodded his head at Suoh again, and Suoh took Himouji's index finger and bent it until it snapped. Himouji screamed. The king continued, "who did you think her money would go to, the boy was still a child? Even if the accounts were in his name, he was not old enough to access them. You would have been allowed to withdraw the money, claiming it was for the boy's needs. You sent him away from his kingdom so you could steal his inheritance to pay off YOUR debts." The king nodded in Suoh's direction again. Suoh took the man's middle finger and snapped it, earning another blood-curdling scream from Himouji. Asami smiled at the sound.

When Himouji was able to speak, he replied, "n-n-no, your majesty. I did as my sister asked. She wanted him sent away, she didn't want him to get hurt. She worried, that him feeling the need to protect his friends would get him killed. She said he spoke his mind like his father did, no matter who he was talking to. She didn't want him to be a yakuza, she wanted him to dream of something else. She got him interested in photography. She picked the school he was sent to, I can prove it," Himouji added quickly, sensing the king was about to break another of his fingers.

Asami knew Himouji was telling the truth about the school, Kirishima was thorough when gathering information. He began to wonder, was his father aware the boy's mother felt this way. It was the boy's duty to follow in his father's foot steps. He could have made a good general someday. Though, if he is the last of the Takaba line, it is understandable his mother would want him alive, at least until he married and had children, then he could carry out his duty after the line was secure. Asami, thought, too bad, he will be the last of his line because I don't intend to let him go. Asami looked down at Himouji with disgust and told him to continue.

Himouji looked to his king and replied, "your majesty, I sent him to the school she requested and I took the money in his personal account to pay my debts and live easier. That is all."

Asami looked down at Himouji and asked, "can you pay the money back, Himouji?"

Himouji was fearful, he didn't like the look in the king's eyes. He shakily replied, "n-n-no, your m-majesty."

The king ordered,"Suoh, hold him," and Suoh clamped his hand on Himouji's shoulder. Asami then told Kirishima, "Inform his wife, Himouji Keiko, that her husband will not be coming home, she is to vacate my premises immediately. Take everything they have and sell it. Put the money in an account in Takaba's name.

Himouji began to struggle when he saw the king take his hunting knife from his desk drawer and walk towards him. Suoh held the man tighter. Himouji began to shake as the fear took hold of him and he thought, I don't want to die.

By the time King Asami stood directly in front of Himouji, the man had begun to cry uncontrollably, shaking his head at Asami. Asami smiled at the man, plunged the knife into his heart, and twisted it, viciously. When he removed the knife, he nodded to Suoh to release him, and Himouji slumped to the floor. Asami told Suoh,"get rid of this. Make it so the insurance pays out." He then turned to Kirishima and said, "make sure the insurance monies go into Takaba's account as well."

Suoh went about his task. Kirishima, looking concerned, asked his king, "is it wise to turn the aunt out of the house? Young Takaba seems fond of her. It will cause trouble if he were to find out."

King Asami looked at Kirishama and said, "He is not to find out about any of this. I will deal with the fallout when the time comes. Himouji Keiko is not to contact Takaba. She should have questioned where the money came from, instead of enjoying it. She can live the rest of her days or she can forfeit them, it is her choice. Make sure she is aware of the consequences of angering me further."

Kirishima replied, "yes your majesty," and went to carry out his orders. He glanced back toward his king and wondered, what was it about the boy that made the king react in such a manner. He had never shown favoritism to any of his previous lovers, tending to grow bored with them very quickly. Kirishima wasn't sure if the boy was good or bad for his king, but he knew not to question his king regarding his personal matters. He turned and left the hall.

Asami saw the concern in his general's eyes for him and his kingdom, but he said nothing to Kirishima to try to ease that feeling. He watched Kirishima leave, then headed out of the hall to get cleaned up.

xxxxx

Asami walked to his chambers covered in Himouji's blood. The servants that passed him in the halls, took little notice of their bloodstained king, having seen him like this many times, they knew it was not his blood that covered him. Neither Kirishima nor Suoh would allow anyone close enough to their king to do him harm.

When Asami reached his chambers, he ordered his valet to start a fire and he went into his bathroom to shower. Asami, reflected on Kirishima's concerns, and knew his general was right about the boy's reaction to his aunt being put out of her home, but as she never reported her suspisions about the money, in his mind, she deserved to have some kind of punishment for spending it. Asami thought, if Takaba finds out, he will deal with it then. Kirishima would spread the word that no one is to speak of what happened to Himouji on pain of death, and his household staff would do as ordered, as would the men under him. Anyone heard discussing it, will be dealt with, harshly.

Then his mind went to the scene from this morning. Takaba was tasty and he was glad that he took the boy before tomorrow. He would make sure Fei Long did not get his hands on him. He had to find a way to make the boy say what HE wanted him to say at the meeting, otherwise the wars might start again. Fei Long was not known for backing down when he felt like he had been disrespected, especially by Asami. The man thought that he had personally killed his father. He, also, did not relish the fact that the fighting may start again, he didn't have much family left to lose, but he knew that if that was to be the outcome of tomorrow's meeting, he would do whatever he needed to do to keep the boy and keep him safe. Asami finished his shower and got out.

When Asami exited the bathroom, he took the bloodstained clothes and tossed them in the fire. As he dressed, he watched the clothes burn away before leaving his chambers to have dinner with his ward.

xxxxx

Akihito was seated at the little table when Asami entered the room. Kimimora was just bringing in the food and was transferring it to the table. Akihito looked up when the king entered the room and asked, "what is all of this?'

Asami answered, "I will be having dinner with you tonight, you have no objections, correct?"

Akihito replied, "if I did, would it matter? Besides I have something I would like to talk to you about, anyway."

"If it is about the meeting tomorrow, it can wait until after we've eaten," Asami said.

Akihito looked like he was about to protest, but decided against it, saying only, " fine." He then thought to use this opportunity to find out more about this man that can drive him crazy with a kiss. Akihito asked, simply, "are there others?"

Asami raised his eyebrow, looked curiously at the boy, and asked, "others?"

Akihito replied, in the middle of sampling the food Kimimora had brought, "other hostages or prisoners? Other people locked up like me."

Asami chuckled and said, "you are neither a hostage nor a prisoner, Takaba. You are my ward and the only one. People are allowed to roam my castle freely as long as I trust them and they are loyal to me. You could have the same freedom if you would just submit to my will."

"Your will entails doing perverted things to my body and making me respond in perverted ways. I refuse to be your sex toy, you bastard."

"My will also entails you not trying to escape back to Fei Long's kingdom," Asami replied. He had to admit the boy was sharp. He already understood his situation and was most likely aware that there was no way to escape.

Akihito asked, "who says I won't try to escape tomorrow at the meeting?"

Asami replied, "we are not talking about the meeting, remember? We are talking in general. Until you have proven your loyalty and can be trusted, there will be little chance for you to escape me. If you did, I would just hunt you down and drag you back. You may now be my ward, but you have always belonged to me, just as your parents belonged to my father. In a month, you will be presented at court, and we will then see if you can be let out of your cage."

Akihito stared, stunned, but not because of what the man had said, he had barely heard that, he had watched the man's lips and WANTED this pervert king to kiss him. Was he nuts?! Why would he want that, it would only lead to other perverted things? Then Akihito made the mistake of remembering this morning and his cheeks began to burn bright red.

Asami watched the play across the boy's face and eyes, and knew he was remembering their time this morning. With a smirk, He got close to the boy's ear, and whispered, huskily, "Akihito, "and watched the boy jump up from his chair. Asami knew he had invaded the boy's subconscious, thinking, it was only a matter of time before the boy was truly his, and he smiled at the thought.

Akihito looked at the man, suspiciously, and wondered, what was behind that smile? When he finally spoke, he said, "I dol NOT belong to you." Then he shocked himself by asking, "how many lovers do you have, anyway?"

The king hadn't expected the question, but he asked, with a grin, "do you count?" and watched the boy's cheeks bloom red as he, once again, thought of how he had acted this morning, as a lover.

When Akihito composed himself, he shouted, " NO, I don't count. I'm not your lover."

The king replied, "Ah, but you looked so delicious writhing under me. You seemed to be enjoying yourself, is that not something a lover does?" Asami said with a grin.

Akihito glared at the king, and said, simply, "pervert."

Asami was next to the boy in an instant. He grabbed Akihito by the chin and kissed his mouth, hungrily. Akihito tried pushing the man away, until his arms were pinned, firmly, at his side. To Akihito, the kiss seemed to go on forever.

Akihito didn't realize his wrists were free until he felt himself being lifted into the king's arms. Asami broke the kiss, when he laid the boy on the bed. Asami looked into those dazed eyes as he lifted one of Akihito's hands to his lips and kissed it gently. He raised the boy's arm over his head and he came in to claim the boy's mouth again. Akihito didn't feel the cold metal on his skin until it was too late.

When Asami finally released Akihito's mouth, the boy saw that his wrist was handcuffed to the bed post. Asami said, "I have warned you about name calling."

Akihito yanked at the cuffs, hoping they weren't as secure as they felt. His hopes were short-lived, as metal, clanged against metal. Akihito glanced at the king, and said, "let me go, perverted bastard."

Asami looked at the boy and asked, "still? Do you not realize the predicament you are in? Yet, you still refuse to give your king the proper respect. I think you want to be punished, who's the pervert now?" Then Asami ripped the boy's shirt open and pinched his nipple, hard.

Akihito, bit down on his lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape. His damn nipples were going to betray him. Just as he had the thought, Asami bent his head to tease the other one with his mouth. As Asami pinched and licked the boy's nipples simultaneously, the moan Akihito had tried to suppress, escaped, low and sensual, "mmmm...Asami."

Akihito groaned in near frustration when Asami removed his mouth to ask, "so you will only say my name at time's like this?"

Akihito snapped back, still dazed, "no, you bastard. You keep doing perverted things to my body and your name just rolls off my tongue!"

"You keep digging yourself deeper, don't you? "Asami smirked. He stole one more kiss from the boy and then let his 'punishment' begin.

xxxxx

It was 2 hours before the boy was allowed to find release. Akihito's body convulsed after the powerful orgasm he just had and he was spent. Asami had been right about his 'punishment method', it became torture in the end. Oh, but the pleasure!

Asami watched the boy drift off to sleep, before leaving to return to his bed chamber, food forgotten. He had never had so much pleasure 'punishing' anyone. He hoped the boy would continue to call him names so that he would have a reason to punish him again.

When Asami opened the door to the room, Kimimora sat outside waiting to take the dishes back to the kitchen. He blushed when his king came out of the bedroom looking completely satisfied. Of course, he had, once again, heard everything and Asami couldn't wait to see Akihito's reaction when he found out. Asami told Kimimora to gather the dishes without disturbing Takaba and left to go to his chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Akihito awoke the next morning, sore. He had a red mark around his wrist that had been cuffed to the bed. When he thought back on the 'punishment' from the night before, it caused a shiver to go down his spine. The things that perverted king did to him were obscene. Not just his nipples, but his whole body betrayed him. Remembering caused his cheeks to burn red and he immediately jumped up and ran into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face to try to get the man out of his head.

When he exited the bathroom a few minutes later, Kimimora had arrived with his clothes and breakfast. Akihito was aware that the valet didn't speak or look at him as he handed him the clothes and he wondered if the young man had heard him being 'punished' last night. He didn't want to know if he did, otherwise he would die of embarrassment. Akihito decided not to think about it for now. Today he would see something other than these walls and the back yard scenery.

Akihito set the clothes on the bed and went over to the small table to eat, as Kimimora set about straightening the room. He gathered the discarded clothes from last night then moved to the bed to take the linens. Akihito blushed, thinking about the evidence staining the sheets from what he had been forced to do by that perverted king. He noticed Kimimora blushing, as well, and knew, for certain, the valet had heard everything again. Akihito looked mortified, as he wondered, did the man stand outside the door, waiting to be needed or ordered to do something? Was he standing guard? Trying to distract himself from the embarrassment he felt overtaking him, he asked, "Kimimora, what time are we leaving?"

Kimimora responded, without looking at Akihito, "His majesty said to have you ready by 11 a.m."

Akihito was glad, he would, at least, have plenty of time to soak in a hot bath before leaving. He stopped eating to go start the bath water. He adjusted the water temperature to almost scalding, stoppered the tub, and returned to finish his breakfast as the tub filled. When he exited the bathroom, the king was waiting for him and Kimimora was nowhere in sight. Akihito eyed the man, suspiciously, as he walked back to the table and asked, "what do you want? Don't you have a sit down to prepare for?"

King Asami replied, "precisely why I am here, Takaba." He then added, with a grin, "how are you feeling this morning?"

Hating that he was blushing, again, because of this perverted king, he yelled, "like you don't already know! My whole body aches! What the hell did you do to me!?"

Asami grinned, seductively, when he answered, "I punished you. I thought we had established that before I began? What is punishment without a little pain?"

Akihito blurted out, "sadistic bastard," before he could stop himself and immediately regretted it. The man wrapped him in his arms and kissed his mouth, thoroughly.

When Asami released the boy from his embrace, he whispered in his ear, "I will gladly punish you later for that," then he took a step back and admired the boy's reaction.

Akihito was shaken. The husky voice, so close to his ear, sent shivers down his spine. Akihito needed to clear his head, he refused to think about last night's activities. He turned to check on the water in the tub as a means to escape. Asami grabbed his arm to stop him and he protested, "the tub will overflow if I don't check the water," and he snatched his arm from the man's grasp.

Asami said, "we need to talk. You wanted to say something last night about this sit down and I will hear it before we leave."

Akihito nodded, then went to the bathroom to check the water. What he had wanted to say last night had been forgotten once the man had kissed him. The man's kisses caused his mind to go blank. He couldn't understand the feelings the perverted king was causing in him, as he had never met anyone like this man before. He felt himself changing, succumbing to this man's will, and he didn't like it. He turned off the water and returned to the room, determined not to let this king win.

Asami had seated himself at the little table by the time Akihito came out of the bathroom. Akihito made the mistake of zeroing in on the man's lips, and began to blush as he remembered the pleasure those same lips had given him in the name of punishment. He shook the images from his head, and said defiantly, "I will not belong to you. I will not say anything that will cause the fighting to start, but I will not say that stuff you want me to say either." Akihito stared into the man's eyes, looking for a sign that he should run and found none.

Asami looked at the boy, who was ready to flee, and replied, simply, "I accept."

Akihito looked confused as he asked, "you accept what?"

Asami answered, "I accept your silence." He grinned at the boy's reaction to his words.

"I didn't say I would be silent, you bastard!"

"Shall I repeat what you just said?" Asami grinned. He was thoroughly enjoying teasing the boy. Asami reached his hand towards Akihito to stroke his cheek, and he pulled back, startled. Asami smiled at the reaction and said, "don't worry, I won't punish you until after this is over."

Akihito looked incredulous. He said, "forget it, jerk. I'm gonna say what I have to say, so what about the consequences," but he knew that was an empty threat. He couldn't allow himself to put others in danger over some silly misunderstanding. He then added, after some contemplation, "then, I have a demand for my 'silence'."

Asami looked at the boy, amazed that he could see what the boy was thinking, it flashed across his face and in his eyes, constantly. He momentarily wondered if that would be a problem at the meeting later. Would Fei Long pay that close attention to the boy that he would notice the boy didn't want to stay with him? He made a mental note to keep Fei Long's attention on him. He then asked, "just one demand?"

Akihito nodded and said, "I want you to send the same picture that inspired the old man to make me his apprentice to those photographers you said you would have come train me. If they choose to come here and teach me, than I will accept and stay here in your kingdom. You can't threaten them, or their families, into teaching me. It has to be their decision. If no one sees what the old man saw, you will allow me to go back to King Fei Long's kingdom to finish my apprenticeship with the old man. I will promise to return here once my training is complete."

Asami thought for a moment. He knew he couldn't guarantee the outcome he desired without a few, properly placed, threats, but should the boy find out, it would cause trouble. He knew he had to get the boy to agree to stay before the meeting, though, so he said, "I agree to do this, and you will stay willingly? You will behave at the meeting? No trying to escape?"

Akihito nodded.

Asami said, "done," and he went to the door to have Kimimora find Kirishima and have him meet the king in his throne room. Asami turned back to the boy and said, "but, you ARE mine Takaba. You will swear to it by the time you are presented at court, one way or another." He had walked back toward the boy as he spoke, took him in his embrace, and kissed his mouth again, possessively, before releasing him and saying, "be ready to leave by 11," then he turned to go.

Akihito watched the man leave, heard the lock on the door turn, then slowly, walked to the bathroom and drained the tub. When it was empty, he turned on the cold water and stood under the shower for 30 minutes, trying to calm his body from that last kiss.

xxxxx

Akihito was seated at the window when Kimimora returned. Kimimora was glad the young man appeared to , and he said, "Takaba, if you are ready, please follow me," and turned towards the door.

Akihito rose to follow the valet out of the room, thankful he would not be drugged again.

Akihito got his answers to his questions about Kimimora, when he exited the room he had been locked in for 3 days and saw the sitting room that was connected to his. There was a TV on one wall with a couch in front of it, a stereo on another wall, a larger dining table with 4 ornately designed chairs with thick cushions, and a roll-away cot on the wall next to the door they had just come out of. The room was nearly as big as the one he had been locked in. He assumed the cot had been placed there for Kimimora's use and he wondered where the young man usually slept. He noticed another door to the right of them and wondered where it led, but Kimimora had moved to the door opposite them and walked out, so Akihito hurried to follow.

The door exited into a long corridor, on which, portraits and paintings lined the walls. Akihito looked at the portraits as he passed and asked Kimimora, "who are the people in the pictures?"

Kimimora turned to the boy and answered, "they are his majesty's ancestors," then he turned to continue walking.

Akihito thought, he had never seen such a handsome family. So, the king's handsome face was a family trait. The faces in the portraits looked regal, though, not devilish, like that perverted king's, and he wondered where that side of him came from.

When they reached the landing, they descended 2 floors and walked to the party standing at the front entrance. Akihito took in the men standing in their three-piece suits and felt underdressed, as he was in jeans and a button-down shirt. The king looked the boy up and down and nodded to his men to walk out the door. The man the king called, Suoh, led the way, followed by Asami and himself, and Kirishima took up the rear. Akihito was shocked at the sight of the luxurious, black limo parked out front, and turned to look at the king as he asked, "we're riding in that?"

Asami replied, "of course, for privacy."

Akihito looked confused, "privacy for what? Are you hiding from someone?"

Asami chuckled, "I would never hide, Takaba." Then he whispered in Akihito's ear, "you don't want anyone to witness you being punished, do you?"

Akihito was stunned, "you can't be serious!?" Then he added, so only the king could hear him, "perverted bastard, I thought you said you wouldn't punish me until this was all over. What is this now?"

Asami smirked and said, "I want to be sure you will behave today. No name calling. You agreed to be silent and I want to make sure you stand up to your end of the agreement. It won't be to taxing on your body, just a bit of fun for me."

"Fun!? Playing with my body is fun for you? Are you kidding me? Look, I will do as I promised. I won't cause any trouble. We can take something less conspicuous. You don't have to do this."

"But we are already in this car and about to drive off. You should sit down." Akihito hadn't realized he had been put into the car as he was protesting. As the car drove away, Asami said to the men in front, "let me know when we are 10 minutes away," then he raised the privacy glass between the front and back of the limo and grabbed the boy up, quickly, for a deep kiss. When he released him he said, "There will be no doubt, when we arrive, who you belong to today. I want to see your eyes burning with passion and lust for me, as before, and I want Fei Long to see it as well, so there is no question. Be a good boy and I will reward you later."

"If the reward is sex, then forget it. You plan to frustrate me into submission and that's not fair," he said blushing. He looked the man in his eyes and said, "I don't belong to you, today or any other day. I agreed to behave, that should be good enough."

"What you agreed to and what your face shows are different at times. I will erase all doubt from your mind so that your face shows you want to stay with me. Now shall we begin, it is 2 hours before we reach the meeting place," Asami said with a devious grin. Then his mouth took Akihito's again, as he roamed his hands over the boy's body.

As Akihito reacted, he thought, this isn't fair. Why can he make him feel this way? Akihito wanted out of the car as soon as possible, but he knew 2 hours was 2 hours, and he was stuck. He struggled against the man as long as he could before his body began to betray him. He moaned as the man pinched his nipples through his shirt, throwing his head back as the man kissed his neck.

Asami wasted no time unbuttoning the boy's shirt and pants. When he reached for the boy's manhood, Akihito tried to push his hand away, but the man was stronger and he grabbed the hand pushing at him and placed it behind the boy's back, holding him there as he bent his head to lick at his nipples and fondle his hardening cock.

Akihito groaned low when the man took him in his mouth, "mmmm." Akihito was slightly embarrassed, remembering that there were 2 men in the front seat of the car, as he hoped they couldn't hear him. The king, though, gave him little time to feel embarrassed, as in the next instant he plunged 2 fingers deep into the boy's puckered hole. "Uhn...ah...let go...ahh...please. I'm cumming."

Before the boy could cum, though, Asami took his mouth away from his cock and held it tightly to stop the fluid from escaping. He looked into the boy's eyes as he said, "Oh no, you can't cum, yet."

Akihito looked at the king and whispered, "sadist," as he writhed, longing for release.

Over and over the boy was driven to the edge by the perverted king's skillful mouth and hands and then abruptly pulled back, not allowed to find any release. He could no longer keep his limbs still, as they quaked with every touch of the man's hands. When Asami was satisfied the boy was ready, he released his own throbbing cock, positioned the boy over his lap, and thrust deeply into him, hitting his sweet spot and allowing the boy to finally cum. Akihito screamed, "AAAAHHHH!," and immediately clamped his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream out again. The orgasm was powerful and Asami kept thrusting into him as he rode it out.

Akihito's mind went blank, only registering, the feel of the man thrusting deep into him. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck for a bit of support, then began to move his own hips to match the thrusts from the man. "Uh...uhn...uh...p-pl-please...ahhh, move f-faster, Asami."

Asami placed his hands on the boy's hips to hold him still, then began to thrust his hips faster, slamming into the boy. Akihito threw his head back and moaned louder, no longer caring if the men in front could hear him, "AH...UHN...AH...AH...OOOHHH... YES, YES...RIGHT THERE... AAAAHHHH!" and he came again as Asami emptied himself into the boy.

The back of the limo was stifling and smelled of sex, with only the sound of their painting as noise. Akihito climbed off the man's lap and moved to open the window, when he was halted by a knock on the divider. Then through an intercom, he heard one of the men from the front say, "we will arrive in 10 minutes, your majesty."

The king pressed a button on the door and answered back, "thank you Kirishima. Scout the block before stopping and be on the lookout for snipers," he then released the button and reached for a towel to clean himself. Akihito watched the man take another towel and put it in what he thought was an ice bucket, but he heard water dripping as it was wrung from the towel. Asami then passed the towel to Akihito, saying, "clean up as best as you can for now, we're almost there."

Akihito was a mess. His torso was coated in saliva from the perverted king's kisses and semen from his own ejaculation, his body covered in sweat from the heat they had generated, and his ass was dripping the bastard's cum. He thought, with less than 10 minutes, that little, cold towel won't cut it. What is that, melted ice water in that bucket, but when he snatched the towel from the man's hands, it was warm. He was thankful for that, at least, as he began to clean himself from top to bottom.

Asami handed Akihito the bucket so that he could rinse out the towel and enjoyed the boy blushing as he watched him clean himself up.

Akihito glared at the man and said, "stop staring, already. Aren't you satisfied yet? Haven't you seen enough?"

"No," Asami replied simply.

Akihito burst out, "don't I look the way you want me to!?"

Asami said' "you do, I just wonder if I did not do too good a job. You look extremely delicious, right now. This might just backfire, I think I may have made it so that Fei Long will want you even more," and Asami grinned as the boy looked shocked.

Akihito asked, "are ALL you kings perverted? We're both men! Why would he want me just because you seem to?"

"Exactly that reason," Asami replied. "There was a time when things could have been different between us, but he listened to a betrayer's words and we ended up here. He would take you just to find out why I want you. He has seen your picture, I'm sure. He knows of my 'preferences'. He's not a stupid man, I'm sure we had the same thought when we saw you, what a beautiful specimen."

Akihito eyed the king suspiciously and asked, "is he an ex or something? What have you put me in the middle of?"

"It's not like that," Asami said before there was another knock on the divider and the car came to a halt. "We're here. I hope you are a man of your word, or we may have to shoot ourselves out of this." He lowered the divider then and asked his men, "ready?"

After checking their guns, they answered simultaneously, "yes, your majesty."

"Shall we?" and he waited for Suoh to open the door for him.

Akihito grabbed his arm before he exited the car and said, "I will keep my word and not say anything against you," then he released his arm so that they could climb out of the car. Akihito got out of the car after the king, still a bit shaky, and thought, not to taxing my ass. He felt like he was going to fall until he felt the king's arms wrap around his waist to support him. He looked up into those golden eyes and said, low, "thanks," without a hint of sarcasm.

Looking back into those eyes, the king knew, they would reveal what HE wanted them to reveal and he slowly led Akihito to the door of the building.

xxxxx

Kirishima opened the building door, cautiously, and looked around before signaling King Asami that it was alright to enter. The space they were in was empty except for a conference table and chairs in the middle of the room. King Fei Long was already seated at the table with an old man. His general and another guard stood behind them.

When Akihito noticed the old man, he started towards him, but was stopped by King Asami's raised hand. Akihito greeted the man from where he stood, "Old man Takitama, it's good to see you well."

"I can say the same for you, young Takaba," Takitama replied.

King Asami walked towards the table and took a seat. Akihito sat as well. Asami greeted the king, "Fei Long, it has been a while. I hope all is well in your kingdom?"

King Fei Long looked Asami directly in his eyes when he replied, "as well as can be expected when you come into my kingdom to kidnap innocent boys. I was sure you would find some reason to leave him behind in your kingdom." He turned to Akihito and asked, "are you well? Did this brute hurt you in any way?"

Akihito looked from King Asami to King Fei Long, then replied, "no, your majesty, he has treated me well."

Asami watched the boy's face, closely, as he said to Fei Long, "I am not a brute. I would not hurt my own subject. As you can see the boy is unharmed, now can we get down to business? You can't possibly think you have any claim to the boy, so why are we here?"

Fei Long looked to Asami, and replied, "you came into my kingdom and took the boy under cover of night. You wrapped him in a blanket and threw him in your trunk. I can't believe the boy wanted to go under those circumstances."

Akihito interrupted, "'the boy' is right here and he has a name, Takaba. Stop referring to me like I'm a child," he glared at Asami.

Asami answered both when he said, "that is not my concern." Then he addressed Fei Long by saying, "he is a subject from my kingdom, and as such, he was delivered home by any means necessary and he does not wish to leave."

Takitama looked at Akihito, and asked, "is this true? What about your apprenticeship?"

Akihito could not hide his desire to continue with his apprenticeship, but he told the old man, "King Asami is correct. There are, uh, family matters that I need to see to. I know more than I did before I met you, and for that I am thankful, but I cannot ask you to move to Asami's kingdom just to continue teaching me."

Takitama said, "we could delay your training until your family matters are resolved, couldn't we? You could return and we just pick up where we left off."

Akihito grew nervous. He wasn't sure how long he could lie to the old man. He didn't know he'd have to convince him that he didn't want to continue with the apprenticeship. So he was relieved when Asami said, "that is not possible. Takaba has been called home indefinitely. Though, should you choose to take up residence in my kingdom to teach him, I would not object to your request."

Takitama looked at King Asami and replied, "unfortunately, that is not possible, your majesty. I have obligations in my own kingdom and could not ask my family to move away from their home." He turned back to Akihito and said, "sorry, Takaba. You were a good student and a quick study. I hope you don't give it up, you have a talented eye," and he gave Akihito a sad smile.

Akihito said, emphatically, "I'll never lose my passion for photography," and he returned Takitama's sad smile, with a confident one.

Takitama looked relieved that Akihito would go on with his training. He turned to King Fei Long and said, "I am satisfied that young Takaba is where is chooses to be. I will make arrangements to have his personal items sent to him in King Asami's kingdom, your highness."

Fei Long replied, "very well," then he turned his attention to Asami and said, "this still does not change the fact that you violated the peace that we both agreed on, Asami. How do you intend to explain yourself?"

Asami looked at Fei Long and said, "I don't. I did not hurt you or any of your citizens, in any way, in coming for the boy. You have no cause to be upset."

Fei Long looked incredulous, "'no cause to be upset', you say, when we agreed that we would not enter the other's realm without permission? You have always disregarded me, Asami. We are both kings, yet you think you are above me, even in my own kingdom. One day your actions will be seriously misconstrued and you will find youself in a predicament you cannot easily escape from. You're correct, I have no claim to young Takaba, but I take the agreement that we forged seriously, and if you will not, then I have no choice but to declare the agreement null and begin the fighting again. Is that what you want?"

Asami thought a moment before replying, "Takaba would prefer our kingdoms not to go to war. Neither of us wants to lose anymore of our citizens over petty disagreements. I will concede that I came into your kingdom without your knowledge to take back one of mine, but I will not apologize. If you want to go to war over this, then so be it. The boy will still go home with me, though."

Fei Long knew Asami spoke the truth. This small indescretion was not worth plunging both kingdoms into a war that would take years to resolve. Fei Long looked to Akihito and from the look in his eyes, knew he didn't want there to be fighting over him being brought home. Fei Long finally said, "I will let this go, for now. If you choose not to apologize, then I will take some other form of compensation for the disrespect you've shown me."

Asami looked at Fei Long suspiciously and asked, "what do you want?"

Fei Long began, "I want you..."

"Not happening," Asami interrupted.

"Ah, but you didn't let me finish. I want you to give me your most prized possession, the jeweled crown passed down through your family."

"Again, not happening. Buy your own damned crown. You say you don't want to go to war, but you are not leaving me any options to the contrary. You knew already that the crown was not something I was willing to part with, so what do you really want?"

"I want some time with Takaba, alone."

Akihito's mouth dropped. He didn't believe the king when he said that this could possibly happen. Akihito wondered, again, were all kings perverted or just the ones that crossed his path?

Asami replied, "definitely, not. What are you playing at, Fei Long?"

"Curious, Asami. What is the boy to you?"

"My ward and my property," Asami said, as he watched Akihito struggle to remain quiet about being called his property.

Fei Long continued, "so, you have already taken him?"

Akihito turned a fiery crimson, which was answer enough for Fei Long, but Asami answered, "several times," as they both watched Akihito's face turn an even darker shade of red.

Akihito glared at the king, yelling, "don't tell people stuff like that! It's personal and embarrassing, you..." Akihito stopped himself just in time. The words, arrogant, perverted, jerk, bastard king, almost escaping his lips. He knew, had he said it, he would have felt better, but it would have cost him dearly.

Asami looked to the boy, eyebrow raised, amazed he was able to restrain himself. He said, with a grin, "it is the truth, no?"

"Yes, but it's not anyone's business," Akihito pouted, as he hung his head to try and hide his burning cheeks.

Fei Long interrupted by asking Asami, "so, how was he?"

Akihito's head snapped up, as he yelled, "that's none of your business!" Then added, "your majesty," before he gave his king a look that screamed, you better not say anything.

Asami looked directly at the boy and smirked, as he replied, "he was delicious."

Akihito was on his feet, when he screamed, "KING ASAMI!"

Asami ignored the boy, turned to Fei Long, and said, "he is mine and I will not share him. You need to come up with some other form of compensation." Then he turned to Akihito and ordered, "sit down," and Akihito obeyed.

Fei Long replied, "delicious, you say? That was precisely what I thought when I saw his picture. I also thought that I might have been too late, once I saw the footage of the kidnapping, you being the one to put him in the trunk of the car. I was shocked you would dirty your hands. As for compensation, I will need something comparable to the disrespect you've shown me. If you will not part with the crown or the boy, how about we make some kind of business arrangement? I will allow this incident to slide, and you will owe me a favor in the future."

Asami didn't like to owe favors, they hardly ever benefitted him. He said to Fei Long, "no deal. I do not owe future favors or any favors. We can resolve this here and now or we can return to our kingdoms and prepare for war."

"You can be so stubborn, Asami. Is war really what you want?"

Akihito answered the question for him, "no, he doesn't." He looked Asami in his eyes and said, "your majesty, please. There has to be an arrangement that the 2 of you can agree on. This isn't worth innocent lives, is it?" he asked of both men.

Asami grabbed Akihito by the chin and said, "what would you suggest? I will not part with what he is asking for and I will not grant favors."

Akihito looked at King Fei Long and asked, "is there nothing else you will settle for? I'm sure neither of you knew of my existence until a few days ago, it can't be this serious."

Fei Long said, "he can always apologize, but he doesn't do that either. It appears we have reached an impasse."

Akihito looked to his king, eyes pleading for the man to be reasonable. Asami looked into those eyes and wanted to give the boy what he wanted. Still looking at Akihito, he said to Fei Long, "I will allow you the use of one of my dock warehouses the next time you need to move some of your contraband. Will that satisfy you?"

Fei Long thought a moment, the use of the warehouse would be beneficial, he asked, "and the items stored there will remain unmolested?"

"Yes," Asami replied.

"Then we have a deal. I will, of course, inform you when I will be needing the warehouse," Fei Long said.

"I will need, at least, a few days notice to have it ready."

"You will get your few days."

With the agreement done, both kings stood to shake hands. Akihito looked relieved that it ended well. Asami turned to leave and Akihito followed, turning back to wave goodbye to Takitama.

xxxxx

Akihito stared out the window, glancing at Asami every now and then, wondering what he was thinking about. He was glad the meeting ended on good terms and that no one would be fighting, but he got the feeling that the king was not happy about letting King Fei Long use his warehouse. They rode in silence a few miles before Akihito's curiousity got the better of him and he asked, "are you upset about something, you're quiet and not trying to do perverted things to me?"

Asami turned to the boy and asked, "would you rather I did do 'perverted things' to you?"

"No! It's just you seem like there is something on your mind."

"There is always something on my mind, I'm a king."

"Is it so bad that King Fei Long gets to use one of your warehouses?"

"Well, aren't you perceptive? The only issue is the loss of revenue. I rent my warehouses, where he's getting it for free."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you had to let him use it."

"No. It was my decision. Besides he wasn't going to get what he was asking for."

"This crown you said was a family heirloom, why would he want that?"

"You heard him, 'my most prized possession'. The crown has been in my family for generations."

"And me? He couldn't possibly think that I was a 'prized possession'. We just met."

"The way it was handled. I wanted you before he had a chance to discover you, but in so doing, I showed you to him anyway. The fact that it was me that came for you and not one of my subordinates was his proof that you must mean something to me. Like Fei Long said, I got my own hands dirty."

"But you didn't even know me. You had no idea what kind of person I was. Yet based on just a picture you wanted me?"

"Yes I did," Asami said plainly.

"Why? What did you see in that picture that made you want me?"

"The fire in your eyes, the look of determination on your face, and your carefree smile," said Asami as he reached his hand to Akihito's cheek and caressed it.

Akihito blushed, but didn't pull away from his caress. Only when Asami leaned in for a kiss, did the boy pull away, saying, "oh no you don't, you perverted king. I'm not falling for that."

"Falling for what, Takaba? I just wanted to reward you for keeping your word today. Although you weren't totally silent, you didn't say anything bad."

"I already told you I didn't want your reward."

"Then call it punishment. Either way you can't escape it. At least here, Kimimora can't hear you," Asami grinned.

"That reminds me, where did Kimimora sleep before I came to the castle?" Akihito tried to change the subject.

"He had a room, why do you ask?"

"Why does he sleep outside of my room? Is he, like, the guard?"

"No, he is your valet. He is there in case you need something, you just need to knock on the door. But, you're right, this would be better in the bed, more room."

Akihito said, through clenched teeth, "perverted bastard, I didn't say anything about being in a bed with you."

"Yet you still call me names knowing what punishment awaits you. This is going to be rather enjoyable."

"Enjoyable my ass," Akihito pouted and turned his attention toward the window.

Asami grabbed his chin and forced him to turn and face him. He took his mouth in a searing kiss that had Akihito's mind spinning. Akihito tried to turn away from the kiss, but Asami held his chin firmly in place as he assaulted the boy's mouth.

Akihito's body was starting to respond to the kiss and he began to push at the king, desperately. He had no intention of having sex with this man in the limo again. When he was finally released, Akihito saw a burning desire in the king's eyes. He was aware that he would not be able to escape what the man had in store for him, regardless of what Akihito intended. Akihito said, "wait, please. Can we not do it here? I get it, okay?"

Asami asked the boy, "what do you get?"

"I get that you want me. I get that you like having sex with me, although I can't imagine why. I get that I can't escape you," Akihito admitted, quietly.

Asami smiled, "so you finally figured it out? Does that mean no more fighting against me?"

"No!" Akihito spat. "It means that I don't want to have sex with you here." Akihito yelled, then realizing what he said, covered his mouth and blushed a deep crimson.

"But you do want to have sex with me," Asami teased playfully.

Akihito couldn't deny the man stirred things in him, but he was not willing to accept that he WANTED to have sex with this perverted king. He stammered, "I-I didn't mean it like that." Then he said, more defiantly, "you tricked me into saying what I did. I don't want to have sex with you at all. I'm not a woman, damn it."

"I don't sleep with women. I get more pleasure from tying up cheeky brats like you," Asami smirked.

"Sadistic pervert," Akihito said under his breath.

Asami stared at the boy, thinking, tonight will be extremely fun. He was already getting hard thinking of the things he would do to the boy. Asami grinned as he turned to look out his window.

Akihito was sure he should be frightened of that grin. The king was probably thinking of ways to torture him later, Akihito thought. He gave the king one last look before looking out his own window.

They rode the rest of the way to Asami's castle in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

xxxxx

As the castle came into sight, Akihito marveled at the size of it. He hadn't got a good look since he was drugged when he arrived and was bickering with the king when they left today. The room he was in faced the back of the castle and a view of the lake. The drive leading up to the house was blocked by a tall, black, iron gate. The grounds were neatly manicured. Beautifully colored flowers were to the left and right of the few stairs up to the expansive porch, leading to the front door. Akihito wished he had a camera to capture the splendor he saw. He put both his thumbs and index fingers together to form a viewfinder and looked at the landscape through it.

Akihito also took in the men in black suits at various intervals around the castle, all connected by ear pieces. He didn't have to see the guns to know that they had them. They patrolled the grounds in an overlapping formation, which meant there was always someone watching your back and over your shoulder. The cameras around the yard seemed to have good coverage, too. There was no way Akihito was getting out of the castle undetected, not that he had planned on breaking his word, but if need be, he wanted some plan of escape.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of the stairs and Kirishima exited the car to open the door. Asami exited the car, followed by Akihito. When Kirishima closed the door, Suoh drove the car into a building that looked like it could hold, at least 30 cars.

Akihito felt himself being led to the entrance of the castle, then he heard the door open. Kimimora greeted King Asami and General Kirishima, before turning to Akihito and saying, "please follow me Takaba. I will take you back to your room."

Akihito watched King Asami walk away as he was led back to his room.

xxxxx

An hour later, when his dinner was brought, King Asami followed Kimimora into his room. Akihito heard the king tell Kimimora to leave the tray on the table in the sitting room, then he heard his door unlocked. King Asami opened the door and told Akihito to join him. Once Kimimora was done setting the food on the table, the king said, "thank you, Kimimora, you may leave. I will call you sent when we are done."

Kimimora acknowledged the king's order with a, "your majesty," bowed, and closed the door as he left the room.

Akihito looked to the king and asked, "is this really okay for you to spend your dinners with me? This is the second night you've come to my room to eat. Aren't there people at court who would like your company?"

Asami smirked at Akihito, replying, "you forget, I am king. I can do as I please. I would rather eat with beauty around me then my men and their female conquests," he smiled.

"I'm not some woman to be called beautiful, I'm a guy, you know," Akihito pouted, but was relieved to see that the business of this afternoon was not currently on his mind.

Asami looked at the boy and said, "beauty knows no gender, Takaba. I would prefer to get to know my ward and answer any questions you may have since you have been away for so long. Is the castle as you rememer it?"

"I don't remember coming to the castle, so I don't know if it is the same."

"I remember you were once here with your father. You were a cheeky brat back then, too."

Akihito looked at the king, stunned, "you remember me from when I was that young? You know my father died when I was 8, right? It seemed like he was always here. My mother always told me that my father was the king's general and that was why he was always away. But, she was so proud of him and so was I. Then one day he just didn't come home anymore. The king came to our house to mourn with my mother." Asami saw sadness in the boy's eyes at the memory of his father.

"I remember your father. He was a good man, loyal and trustworthy. Though he had a mouth like yours, always speaking his mind."

"Yeah, my mother said my mouth would be the death of me. What do you mean I was a 'cheeky brat back then'?"

"You bumped into me when you were playing and instead of saying excuse me, you were rude to your prince. When I realized that you were the same boy from then, I couldn't wait to tame you."

"So you want me tamed, caged, and obedient!? I'm NOT an amimal! Sheesh, what is your deal? Can we have a conversation without you turning all pervert?"

Amami chuckled, "sure, what would you like to talk about?"

Akihito looked serious when he asked, "how long have you been king? Let's start with that."

"8 years. It was during the fighting. My father was killed and since I was the only surviving male heir, I became king."

"Did you want to be king?" Akihito asked, genuinely curious.

"I had no choice," Asami said. "The better question is, do I ENJOY being king? And the answer is yes. This way I can claim cuties like you," Asami added with a grin.

"There you go again, perverted bastard." Akihito hissed. He tried to put the conversation back on tract by asking, "what happened to your siblings, I do recall there was more than one prince?"

Asami replied, "they died in the fighting over the years. Since I was the youngest, I missed most of it, though I was able to fight at the tail end. Fei Long and I wrote up the peace agreement when we realized our fathers' war was getting us nowhere. It has been peaceful since then."

"And you decided to stir up that peace be kidnapping me? Were you looking for a fight?"

"Of course not, Akihito. I was only taking back what was mine."

"I AM NOT YOURS! I am my own man with my own goals. Why do you keep saying that?"

As an answer, Asami stood and walked to Akihito's side of the table, grabbed him up, and kissed him, deeply. Akihito pushed at the man, but was unable to release himself from the king's grip. When Asami finally released him, Akihito was slightly dazed. He knew if it continued like this, the perverted, sadistic king would have him under him once again. Akihito tried to think of something to say, but his brain was muddled from the kiss.

Akihito finally said, "the food is getting cold," before moving to retake his seat.

Asami ruffled his hair before returning to his seat, which earned him a, "hey!," from the boy as he smoothed his hair back down.

To Akihito, the silence that followed, seemed charged. He looked over at the stereo, then turned to ask Asami, "is it okay if I put on some music?" and he rose to see what was in the glass cabinet at the bottom of the stereo. Asami watched the boy as he looked through the cds.

When Akihito found one he liked, he opened the cd compartment, inserted the cd, and hit play. He began to bob his head to the music and sing along, trying his best not to pay attention to the man watching him. Akihito thought those piercing eyes, unnerving. The music was a good diversion, because the look in the man's eyes spoke volumes. When the king rose and walked toward Akihito, it took all his resolve not to turn and run. Instead he danced away from the approaching man. The king watched and calculated Akihito's movements, so when he spun around, the king had moved to intercept him and he twirled himself into the king's arms.

Asami lifted the boy and carried him to the bed in the other room. Asami set the boy on his feet and said, "you have a very seductive way of dancing, Takaba. I couldn't resist any longer," and he gave the boy a suggestive grin.

Seeing that grin, Akihito began to blush. Memories of being in this man's arms flooded his mind and his head reeled. He tried to gain his composure, before he said, "I don't want to do this. You can't keep using my body for your entertainment, damn it!"

Asami, realizing the boy planned to resist with everything he had, looked into those burning eyes and challenged, "why not? You are entertained as well, no? It is getting harder for you to resist me, Akihito. With every touch, every new experience, your body remembers me." As he said the words, his hands roamed to the back of the boy's neck and gave the gentlest of caresses.

Akihito shivered and a tiny moan escaped his lips, "mmn". Akihito knew the man was right. In such a short time, his body had begun to yearn for his touch, the feel of his lips on his body, kissing him, this man's hands caressing him. The thought of escaping from this castle, this man, fleeing from his mind.

Asami kissed his slightly parted lips, flicking his tongue over them, before using it to gain access to the boy's mouth. As he pulled away from the kiss, he stared the boy in his lust-filled eyes then whispered near his ear, "still don't want to?"

Akihito tried to convince himself that he didn't want to, but passion had overtaken him. He wanted this man to make him feel good like before. His, "no," came out as a breathless sigh.

Asami said, "I already know you want me, Akihito."

Akihito half-heartedly, snarled, "arrogant pervert," before allowing the man to take his lips in his again and push him down to the bed.

Asami was in no hurry to seduce the boy, as the music played on in the background. He slowly unbuttoned the boy's shirt, leaving little kisses on his newly exposed skin. At the last button, he licked at Akihito's navel, causing the boy to arch his back. As he did, Asami wrapped his arms around him as he trailed his tongue from the boy's navel to his neck to nuzzle. When Asami took the boy's nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it, Akihito moaned low, saying the king's name, "mmm, Asami, " as the last bit of resistance left him.

Asami raised his head and said, "Akihito, I will burn myself into you so you no longer resist me. You will think of only me, feel only me. You will beg and cry out for only my member inside you." The kiss that followed was beyond possessive.

Akihito looped his arms around the man's neck and ordered, "make me feel good King Asami."

With those words, Asami lost the last of his control. He yanked off the boy's pants and began to pump his hardened cock. He coated 3 fingers with he boy's pre-cum before jamming them in his ass, moving them in and out, fast, stretching him in preparation to receive him. When Asami lowered his head to Akihito's cock, it didn't take long for him to spurt his cum. Asami removed his fingers and Akihito gave a slight groan at the absence, but in the next instant, Asami thrust himself deep into he boy, who responded with, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Akihito, arms still around the king's neck, began to pump his hips to match the rhythm of Asami's thrusts. "Uhn...uhn...ohh... A-A-Asami!"

Asami whispered, "tell me what you want, Akihito."

Akihito blushed as he replied, "h-ha-harder...f-aahh-f-faster. Ooohhh, it f-feels soooo good. Don't stop," and Asami began to pound into the boy, frenzied. "UHN...Ah-ha, HAA, oh, UHN...UHN...AAAHHHH, Asami, I'm coming!"

Asami stopped his movements and looking into the boy's eyes, said, "not yet." When he pulled out, Akihito frowned up at the man and groaned his displeasure. Asami flipped the boy on his stomach and shoved his cock in again.

Akihito was momentarily shocked by the intrusion, but as the king began to move in and out, a new wave of sensations engulfed him.

Asami was no longer gentle, as the docile boy's reactions brought his passion to new heights. Holding the boy's hips, he rammed himself, repeatedly, into the boy. When he was close, he reached around and began to pump Akihito's dripping cock. When he whispered in his ear, the single word, "now," they both came together.

The music had stopped and the dinner was forgotten, as Akihito lay in the king's powerful arms, breathing heavily, as he drifted off into a satisfied sleep.

xxxxx

Akihito woke a few hours later feeling trapped and hungry. He was still in the king's arms. As he tried to extricate himself, the king awoke and asked, "where are you going?"

Akihito replied, "I'm hungry. If Kimimora hasn't removed the food, I want to eat it."

"The food should still be there, but is has long grown cold. I will have it reheated and we can both eat."

Akihito, realizing that if Kimimora was called in to have the food warmed would know what had happened, said, "that's not necessary. I can eat it cold. If you want yours warmed up, take it to the kitchen yourself. I can't face Kimimora."

Asami replied, "Kimimora is not concerned with what we have done. He is discreet, which is why I assigned him to be your valet."

"You obviously haven't seen how he looks at me after we've done 'this'", Akihito protested.

Asami, ignoring the boy's protests, got his phone and called Kimimora anyway, as he got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Akihito heard the king say, "Kimimora the food has gotten cold," before he heard the shower turn on.

Minutes later, he heard the outer door open and the dishes clinking, signaling Kimimora was already taking the food to be warmed. He waited until Asami came out of the bathroom before he went and jumped in the shower. As he cleaned himself, his mind wandered, thinking about the things he had done and the man he had done them with. He could no longer deny the effect the king had on him. It had taken only 3 days for him to succumb to the king's will, begging him to make him feel good. Akihito blushed at the memory of how he had behaved just a few hours ago. Despite his mind wanting to resist and fight with everything he was, his body gave in so easily, so willingly. He felt his heart wavering, but he knew to fall for the man would be dangerous and painful. He was a king after all, it couldn't continue like this forever. He turned off the water and dried himself. When he came out the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, the king said, "the food has been warmed up, come eat," and he joined the king in the sitting room. He sat down, mindlessly, and began to eat.

Asami, seeing the expression on the boy's face, asked, "what are you thinking?"

Akihito looked up at the king and answered, "nothing." Then he asked, "did you send Kimimora away again?"

"Yes. He will return when he is called."

"Did he say anything?"

"What would he say? As I said, Kimimora is discreet. He will not express his feelings on this matter unless he is asked."

Akihito said, only, "oh," before continuing to eat.

When the food was done, Asami told Akihito, "I must leave you for now. I will come check on you in the morning."

"You don't need to check on me everyday. Like you said, I can't care of your kingdom, if you have so much time on your hands."

"Being king allows me to delegate work to others. I can check on you and run my kingdom. Besides, we both have to eat. I will see you at breakfast," and with that the king rose to leave the room.

xxxxx

Akihito was lost in his thoughts, so he didn't hear Kimimora come into the room. When Kimimora touched his shoulder to get his attention, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Kimimora said, "I apologize Takaba. I called your name 3 times and you didn't answer. It is time for you to go into the other room so I can lock you in."

Akihito looked at Kimimora for signs of the young man's knowledge of what he had done and finding none, he asked, "how long have you been here Kimimora."

Kimimora answered absently, "most of my life, Takaba."

"And you like serving the king?"

Kimimora thought the question strange, but answered, "yes, Takaba."

"What kind of man is he?"

Kimimora stopped putting the empty dishes on the tray and looked at Akihito before answering, "King Asami is an honest man and he expects honesty in his subjects. He is intelligent and cunning, kind and ruthless. He rewards loyalty and will kill anyone who betrays him. Why do you ask me these questions?"

"Just curious," Akihito replied. He blushed, slightly, when he asked, "do you think it strange that he sleeps with men?"

It was Kimimora's turn to blush when he answered, "it is not my place to have an opinion on such things. He is the king and may do as he likes."

"But you know what he makes me do, right? You've heard us."

"I am aware that is why he brought you here. His majesty has a 'type'. Most don't last long, though. He doesn't like lovers who take advantage of his position."

"I'm not his lover, Kimimora," Akihito clarified.

"He has slept with you on more that one occasion, does that not make you his lover, even if you are not willing to admit it?"

Akihito yelled, "NO IT DOESN'T."

Kimimora looked at him, confused. Most would gladly admit to being the king's lover, but not this boy. He didn't even seem to like the king. Kimimora's curiousity got the better of him and he asked, "if you feel this way, why did you come to the castle with him."

Akihito looked incredulous when he said, "like I had a choice. I was brought here in the trunk of his car! I had no say in the matter."

Kimimora was shocked. He had not been made aware of how Takaba had come to be in the castle, but it now made sense why he was locked away. He had never known the king to have to force someone to stay with him, he usually threatened them to make them leave. Despite himself, Kimimora was intrigued, but he knew better than to say too much or ask too many questions. Before he got himself in trouble for gossiping about the king, he ended the conversation by saying, "if that is all Takaba, I will leave you now," and he turned and left the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Akihito lay on the bed, his thoughts on that perverted king, as he drifted into a fitful sleep.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 5 is still being written, so I will update when it is done. Thank you to everyone-reviewers, favorites, followers, visitors, and browsers.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize that this update came later than I expected. I made a rookie move and deleted the chapter halfway through and had to start it over. I'm happy to say, I like ver. 2.0 better. Thank you-reviewers, followers, favorites, and browsers. To the guest that asked about mpreg, sorry not in this one. I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter.

Chapter 5

By the time Akihito's month of captivity was over, his day to day life had become routine. Asami came in the morning to have breakfast with him. He spent the early afternoon in the sitting room, watching TV or listening to music, while Kimimora attended to other duties, since he had no need for a full-time valet. Akihito ate lunch by the window, looking out at the lake. After being cooped up for almost two weeks, Akihito was allowed to walk the castle grounds, with Kimimora in tow, after lunch. Dinner was had with the perverted king, with Akihito providing the dessert.

When Akihito's camera and equipment arrived from Takitama, he took pictures of the beautiful landscape surrounding the castle. He also took pictures of the people that came and went, and of the guards. There was one person he couldn't seem to get a decent picture of, though, and that was King Asami. Anytime the king was out in the open, he was surrounded by his guards or would turn away at the last minute, so Akihito only got him in profile or worse, the back of his head. To make his captivity interesting, Akihito saw it as a test that he tried to pass each day, get a clear shot of the king's face. So far he was failing.

When Akihito found stationary in the desk in the sitting room, he wrote a letter to his aunt and gave it to the king to have it sent to her. Akihito had expected a letter in response, but as the days passed, no letter came. When he questioned Asami about it, the king would always find ways to change the subject, usually to something perverted he wanted to do to him. Akihito hoped that with the upcoming party, he would finally get to see her.

Asami came nightly to do perverted things to Akihito's body. With each passing night, Akihito grew more and more addicted to the drug that was King Asami. His perverted highness always having new forms of punishment or ways to arouse him into submission. The man had skillful hands, a talented mouth, and the pleasurable pain of being punished in his sadistic ways was mind-numbing.

After their nightly romp, Akihito would fall asleep in the king's powerful arms, only to awake a few hours later in the bed, alone. The loss of the king's warmth like a shock to his system. Some nights, Akihito put up less of a fight, feeling a keen sense of needing the perverted hands of the king on his body. He was ashamed to admit he yearned for the man's kisses and his touch, but he could not deny the truth, the man had turned him into a mess of emotions and sensations. Akihito found he could be as perverted as his king, writhing in ecstasy, moaning, and begging for more.

Akihito still felt embarrassment in the morning when Kimimora changed the bed linens. Asami didn't help matters, as whenever Kimimora approached the bed, Asami would look over at Akihito and smirk provocatively, causing Akihito to blush crimson. Akihito commended himself, though, for not running to hide when Kimimora looked toward the couple eating breakfast, knowingly.

xxxxx

The day of Akihito's presentation to court as the king's ward had finally arrived. Akihito thought the title, ward, ridiculous as he was a 22 year old man. Kimimora had explained that not only are you presented to the king during these festivities, but to the heads of the 4 crime families, as well. Kimimora said this is when you would find out which house you would work and belong to from that day on. Akihito being the king's ward would be directly tied to the king's house, which according to the valet, was rare. A place in the king's household was earned over years, your loyalty was unquestionable. Kimimora told Akihito, all would be watching him tonight.

Kimimora brought Akihito the tailor-made suit he would be wearing that night. The black, 3-piece suit was made of the softest material he had ever felt. It was accessorized with a black shirt, a red and black pin-stripped tie, black dress shoes, red socks, and a red handkerchief for his front pocket. He took a long bath, had his hair trimmed, and his hands manicured. After getting dressed, Akihito stood in the mirror admiring the finely made suit. It fit perfectly and felt wonderful against his skin. He noticed a small gift box on the bed side table, walked to it and picked it up. Underneath was card that read, 'To Akihito, A'. Akihito opened the box to find a pair of ruby cufflinks, the same dark red that accessorized his suit. Akihito called out to Kimimora, "When did he leave this?"

Kimimora looked from the gift box to Akihito and replied, "while you were in the bath. I will help you put them on."

Akihito muttered, "I don't see him all day and he sneaks these in here?"

"His majesty said they would look good with what you are wearing and requests you wear them."

"Of course he does. Fine, whatever," and he thrust his wrists towards Kimimora.

Kimimora put the cufflinks on Akihito, then said, "it is time to go to the hall now, please follow me." Akihito took one last look in the mirror, straightened his sleeves, and followed Kimimora out of the room. Akihito thought the cufflinks were a nice accent, but wondered why the king would give him such an expensive gift, for one night.

xxxxx

As Akihito approached the hall, he heard music, laughter, and conversation. He began to grow nervous, remembering that everyone would be watching him. When he reached the archway leading into he hall, Kimimora announced his arrival and all noise stopped as all the guests turned to look at Akihito. Akihito blushed at the attention, but took the opportunity to scan the crowded hall for his aunt. Asami wouldn't confirm if his aunt would be there tonight and he still had no reply to his letter.

When Akihito's eyes met Asami's, they locked, and he found himself unable or unwilling to look away. Movement at the corner of his vision finally got Akihito to break the stare, as he watched General Kirishima step down from the raised platform where Asami sat and walk towards him. When Kirishima reached the archway, he motioned for Akihito to step into the hall, then he announced, "your majesty," and bowed to the king. Akihito watched the king give a slight nod of his head, before Kirishima continued, "honored guests, I present Takaba Akihito, the king's ward."

Chatter rippled through the crowd at the statement, but was immediately silenced as the king rose and walked towards Akihito. Akihito watched as the guests bowed and curtsied as the king passed, trying not to watch the powerful man approaching him. Akihito felt the man's presence even if he chose to look elsewhere, which only made him more aware of the approaching figure. No longer able to resist, Akihito turned his attention to the king. He took in the crown atop his black hair, his handsome face, the lips that kissed him, the hands that pleasured him, and the suit he wore perfectly over his muscled body. Akihito felt a jolt through his body and placed his hand on the general to steady himself.

Kirishima felt the hand touch his arm and immediately looked to Asami. He did not look pleased and even though it was Takaba that initiated the contact, Kirishima knew he would have to explain himself to the king later. Kirishima looked at Takaba and asked, "are you alright?"

Akihito replied, "my knees went weak for a moment, but I'm fine now," and he removed his hand just at Asami reached them.

Kirishima bowed to the king, said, "your majesty," and stepped away from Akihito.

Asami took the hand Akihito had placed on Kirishima in his and walked with the boy back to the raised platform. Akihito tried to remove his hand from the king's, but the more he struggled the tighter the grip, until he felt his hand growing numb. When they reached the platform, Akihito hissed under his breath, "too tight, let go, you're hurting me," and he yanked his hand forcefully from Asami's grasp. He rubbed his hand as he realized that all eyes were on their little show and his cheeks bloomed red with embarrassment. He turned angry eyes on the king and said, "what did you do that for?"

Asami signaled the DJ to continue the music before turning to Akihito and asking, "why did you touch Kirishima?

"THAT'S why you dragged me across the hall!?" Akihito said a bit loudly and those closest to the platform, turned and looked his way. He continued, in a lower voice, "after that embarrassing scene, why should I tell you, jerk?"

Amami gave the boy a warning glance, before grabbing the chair he sat on and pulling it closer. Asami gave Akihito a menacing grin, as he said, "because I don't want to have to break my general's arm?"

Akihito searched for a sign the king was bluffing and finding none, said, "you bastard, why would you do something like that? The contact barely lasted a moment."

Asami said, "be careful, Akihito. Remember your freedom hinges on your behavior. I would try to refrain from the name calling if I were you. Now answer my question, Akihito."

Akihito had learned, quickly, when he had pushed the man too far. The golden gleam in his eyes was not playful or teasing, but murderous. Akihito, seeing his freedom disappearing, reined in his own anger, stared the king in his eyes, and replied, "it was for support. I felt lightheaded and placed my hand on the general so I wouldn't fall over. Happy now? It was your fault that I felt that way in the first place," Akihito finished stubbornly. "Why did YOU think I touched him?"

Asami ignored the question, having gotten his answer.

Akihito glared at the king for a moment before huffing and turning his attention back to searching the crowd for his aunt.

xxxxx

After nearly an hour of searching and countless introductions, Akihito still had not seen his aunt. He finally turned to the king and asked, "did my aunt say she had a previous engagement? Do you know why she is not here?"

Asami said, matter-of-factly, "she was not invited."

"What do you mean, not invited? She's my family, shouldn't she be here?"

Asami said, "we will discuss it later."

"I want to discuss it now, You saw me looking for her in the crowd, why didn't you say anything before now?"

"I said, later. Don't make me repeat myself, Akihito." Akihito looked ready to challenge the king. Before he could start his tirade, Asami continued, "For now, I want you to meet your new teacher, Fujimori," and he motioned for a man of approximately 40 years to step forward. When the man was in front of them, he continued, "Takaba, this is Fujimori. Fujimori, Takaba."

Fujimori extended his hand and Akihito reached to shake it. Fujimori said, "it is nice to finally meet you. I have been waiting for this day since seeing the intriguing picture you took. You are very talented for a novice without former training."

Akihito responded, "thank you, nice to meet you as well."

Asami said, "I will leave you to get acquainted. Akihito, see if he is what you want in a mentor and let me know your decision."

Akihito nodded his understanding. Asami rose, motioned for Kirishima to follow, and left the hall.

When Asami was gone, Akihito turned to Fujimori and asked, "were you threatened into being here?"

Fujimori looked bewildered. He asked, "why such a strange question? I assure you, I am here because the picture I saw showed the photographer had a lot of talent and hidden potential. The letter that accompanied the picture said his majesty was looking for someone to mentor his new ward, who wanted a career in photography. I wanted to be a part of bringing out that potential. I did not need to be threatened, Takaba. I think you're good and it would not be a waste of my time teaching you."

Akihito heard the sincerity in Fujimori's voice and believed he was telling the truth. He thanked Fujimori for the compliment and apologized for the question. Akihito had someone to talk to that understood his passion, like the old man did. They talked shop and Akihito's desire to question Asami about his aunt, was momentarily forgotten.

xxxxx

Kirishima followed Asami to the throne room, wondering if the king wanted that explanation now. When they arrived, though, Asami asked, "have you had someone watching Himouji Keiko?"

Kirishima replied, "I have, your majesty."

"And where is she now."

"Asahina took her in, your majesty."

"Asahina is a guest tonight. I want to talk to her, bring her to me."

Kirishima replied, "yes, your majesty," and turned to leave the hall.

Asami called after him,"Kirishima," and the general stopped and turned back towards the king, recognizing the tone in his voice. Asami continued, "regarding the earlier contact?"

"Your majesty, Takaba said he needed support, he felt weak-kneed. It meant nothing more. I would not think to covet what you claim as yours," Kirishima answered.

Asami, already knowing this about his most loyal general, said, "be sure it stays that way and make sure everyone knows. Takaba is mine and not to be touched."

Kirishima pushed his glasses up on his nose and replied, "of course, your majesty, it will be done. I will get Asahina now," and he turned once again to leave the throne room.

Asami couldn't explain why he reacted the way he did when the boy touched Kirishima's arm. He could see it was nothing, but still he was seized with anger. Akihito had said it was his fault that he needed to lean on Kirishima for support and he now wondered exactly what Akihito had been thinking to make his knees go weak. He grinned to himself thinking of how he would get the answer to that question from Akihito later.

Asami's thoughts drifted back to the boy's aunt. He had avoided answering Akihito when he inquired about his aunt or asked to see her, but he would not be able to evade his questions any longer. He would have to tell the boy the fate of his aunt and uncle tonight. Asami knew Akihito had expected to see his aunt tonight, and he would have told him the truth, but Asami knew that the boy would have been uncooperative the whole day if he knew beforehand. Asami realized that Kirishima was right and cutting Akihito's aunt from his life was a bad move. He would decide his next move after talking to Asahina.

xxxxx

When Kirishima returned with Asahina, the king said, "I understand you have taken in Himouji, how is she doing?"

Asahina curtsied and said, "she has been sad lately, your majesty."

"Over the death of her husband?"

"No, your majesty, over the loss of her nephew. She was upset when she learned that her husband had handed him over to your majesty without discussing it with her. Then in a matter of days, he was dead and she found out the truth about the money she had been spending as she was being ordered to vacate her home. She had no idea about the money, she said, and hoped her nephew was not too upset about it. She understands and accepts your majesty's punishment, but she wishes that she could have talked with Akihito once more. She is worried how he is handling his new situation."

"Takaba doesn't know what happened to his aunt and uncle," Asami said. "But I am willing to allow Takaba to see his aunt. Call her for me, I want to speak with her first."

"Yes, your majesty," and Asahina pulled out her phone to make the call. When Keiko answered, Asahina said, "Keiko, his majesty would like to speak with you regarding your nephew. Hold on," then she handed the phone to Kirishima to give to the king.

Asami took the phone and said, "I have been told you would like to speak with Akihito."

"Yes, your majesty. Is he alright?"

"He is fine. Why do you want to talk to him?"

"I want to know how he is doing. His life has taken a drastic change, thanks to that late husband of mine, and I want to know he is not being reckless. But you said he was fine, your majesty, so he must have adjusted somewhat."

The king asked, "are you free tomorrow?"

Keiko replied, "I am, your majesty."

"I will allow you to see him. Come to the castle at lunch tomorrow. I have not told him yet the details of you and his uncle, but he will know before you arrive."

Keiko exclaimed, "thank you, your majesty!"

Asami disconnected the call and handed the phone back to Kirishima. He said to Asahina, "Thank you, Asahina, that will be all."

Asahina once again curtsied, then turned to leave the throne room, happy to know her friend would get to see her nephew.

Asami turned to Kirishima and said, "bring me Akihito."

xxxxx

The king grinned to himself when he saw the look on the boy's face as he entered the throne room. Akihito followed Kirishima with a murderous look in his eyes. Most likely upset to be dragged away from his conversation with Fujimori. Asami thanked Kirishima and dismissed him. When they were alone, Asami motioned Akihito to come sit beside him.

Akihito entered the throne room, intent on giving the rude king a piece of his mind for interrupting his conversation, but upon seeing him seated on his throne, Akihito thought he looked every bit the regal king. Akihito blushed as his thoughts turned perverted, as he wondered what it would be like to have sex with him there on his throne. For some reason, now whenever he saw this bastard, he had dirty thoughts about him. He forcefully shook away the thought and said, "why did you have me dragged away? I was having a good conversation with Fujimori."

"And what is your decision? Will you agree to stay willingly?" Asami had caught the boy blushing and could guess what he had been thinking. Asami looked up at Akihito and thought, we will fulfill that particular fantasy soon. He said, however, "have a seat, Akihito."

Akihito hesitated, uncomfortable sitting in the seat designated for his queen. He sat on the edge of the seat and said, "He seems alright, I guess I can, for now. I could have told you that when you came back. Why do we need to talk here?"

Asami said, "we need to talk about your aunt and uncle."

Akihito's face showed concern at the mention of his aunt and he asked, "is Aunt Keiko alright?"

Asami relayed the details of the money his mother left, his uncle's death, and his aunt's punishment.

Akihito listened, stunned. Then he felt his anger rise as he realized that all this time Asami had avoided the question of him seeing or contacting his aunt, knowing what he had done to her. His hazel eyes burned fire when he yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?! I have been asking you for damn near a month about her and you're just now telling me? Did you even mail the letter I gave you? If this was about MY money, shouldn't you have asked me how I wanted it handled? Arrogant jerk!" Akihito stared daggers at Asami.

Asami stared into those fiery eyes and said, "I do not need to explain myself or my actions to you, Akihito, I am king. Would you have been able to deal with your uncle?"

"I don't know. I don't care about him, he was at fault and dragged my aunt into this. She didn't deserve to be kicked out of her home."

"Your aunt understood and accepted her punishment," Asami said. "I have given her my permission to see you tomorrow."

"Your permission, huh?" Akihito said, sarcastically. "So the fact that I've WANTED to see her meant nothing to you? Does she know that I wasn't involved in any of this?"

"She was made aware that you had no knowledge of these events, Akihito. Understand, I am letting her see you because YOU want to see her, not because she wants to see you. Give me what I want and I will grant you anything, Akihito."

"And what is it you want?"

"As I have said before, your loyalty to me."

Akihito knew the king wanted more that his loyalty, he wanted to possess him. Akihito knew he was already in too deep and asking for anything from the man would only get him in deeper, but he wanted his aunt to be back in her home. Akihito asked, cautiously, "and for my loyalty?"

"You will be granted the freedom that all others in my court hold. You will be held to the same rules and given the same warning, betray me and die. I will set your aunt up, as you would like, and allow you to see her whenever you want. And you will be mine, completely, Akihito."

"I thought so. You want too much from me."

"This is what I have always wanted and what you have given me this past month. I saw you blush when you entered the throne room. Tell me you didn't imagine having sex with me here. You should, at least, admit to yourself, that your body is already mine. You just need to relinquish the rest to me as well."

Akihito thought back to the king's declaration, 'you will be mine, one way or another', and he wondered if he had orchestrated all this to get him in a position where he would be willing to swear to such a thing. Akihito could admit that his body craved the king's perverted touch, but his pride wouldn't let him give in so easily. His pride was the only thing protecting his heart and without knowing what he meant to the king, he was not willing to remove that last wall, yet. Akihito said, "I will talk to my aunt first, then decide if I will swear loyalty to you."

Asami said, "I will await your answer, but know, no is not an option, Akihito."

"What do you mean, 'no is not an option'?"

"Because you are already mine. You have been from the first kiss. I do not intend to let you go." Asami rose, pulled Akihito into his arms, and kissed him deeply to prove his point.

Akihito moaned as his body began to respond to the kiss. Just before his knees went weak, Asami broke the kiss, saying, "we should get back to our guests now, Akihito," grinning at the expression on the boy's face.

Akihito said, breathlessly, "jerk," as he tried to compose himself. He was angry at himself for feeling disappointed the perverted king didn't want to go further. He pushed away from the king's embrace, straightened his suit, and walked away in a huff.

Asami, knowing his prey was finally within reach, followed behind him with a satisfied grin on his face.

xxxxx

It was well past 1 a.m. when the last guest left and Akihito was exhausted. Kimimora was there to take Akihito back to his room, but that was not where they were headed. Akihito asked, "Kimimora where are you taking me? My room is the other way."

Kimimora blushed as he answered, "the king ordered me to bring you to his chambers when the last guest left."

Akihito protested, "no. No I want to go back to my room. I'm too tired to deal with that perverted bastard."

Kimimora had grown accustomed to Akihito's outbursts and calling the king out his name, and had learned to ignore it. Kimimora continued walking towards the king's chambers, saying, "it was an order by his majesty. He told me to remind you of your impending freedom and that if that did not convince you, I had his permission to drag you there."

"He said you could do WHAT!?" Akihito was flabbergasted. "How dare he give such an order. The man has no decorum! Like I would allow myself to be dragged anywhere, the nerve!"

Akihito was still muttering profanities when they reached the door to Asami's bedroom. Kimimora knocked once, waited to be invited in, then pushed the door open and stepped inside. Akihito followed, telling himself, he was only curious to see what a king's bedroom was like.

The decorations in the room were warmer than Akihito would have imagined. He was sure the perverted bastard would have sexual torture devices lining his walls, but instead they were hung with tapestries. There was a huge fireplace and a desk. The curtained bed sat in the middle of the large room with side tables on both sides. The curtains had been tied back to allow access and Asami sat on the bed in his robe.

Asami rose from the bed and walked towards Akihito, dismissing his valet and Kimimora for the night, he grabbed Akihito by his tie and pulled him over to the bed.

Akihito asked, "why are we in your room?"

Asami sat on the bed and pulled Akihito between his legs. He wrapped the tie around his hand, pulling the boy closer and kissed him. When he released the boy's lips, he said, "you will sleep here when you accept that you are mine, I thought I would let you see what could be yours."

"Who says I want this?"

Asami looked Akihito in the eyes and said, "you will." Asami proceeded to assault Akihito's mouth with his tongue as he roamed his hands on Akihito's back.

Akihito, still sensitive from earlier, kissed the man back, hungrily.

Asami broke the kiss and said, "see how you want this? You can't deny what your body wants. You are already mine, Akihito, stop procrastinating, swear loyalty to me."

"You don't play fair, do you?" Akihito looked back at the king, defiance in his voice.

"No, I don't. Not when I want something."

"I'm not 'something' to be had, arrogant jerk."

"True, but you ARE someone I will possess," and Asami threw the boy down on the bed. He nuzzled the space below his ear as he removed Akihito's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Asami feasted on his nipples as he removed his jacket and shirt. Akihito was like a rag doll in his arms as he moaned with pleasure. Asami moved back to the hollow of his neck and Akihito released a low moan, deep in his throat, "mmmnn." Asami ran his tongue from the boy's navel to his chin, then took his mouth again, possessively.

Akihito had long since lost control. He wanted the king to take him already. He reached his hands in between them to unbutton his pants, that had grown uncomfortable, but Asami grabbed his hands and held them over his head, asking, "what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get out of these pants."

Asami grinned and said, "I'll do it." Asami took hold of his waistband and pulled the pants down over Akihito's erected cock. Asami put his hand around the engorged member and pumped it slowly as he stared into the boy's eyes. Akihito bucked his hips in an effort to get the hand to move faster, but it had the opposite effect, as the king pumped his hand slower up and down the boy's cock.

Akihito moaned, "aaahh, Asami," and his mouth was claimed once again.

Asami released the boy's hands and searched the bed. When he found the tie he had removed, he used it to tie Akihito's hands to the bed post.

Akihito asked, "what are you doing?"

Asami, golden eyes filled with lust, said, "I need both hands to pleasure you with and I don't want you trying to pleasure yourself."

Akihito scowled, "then stop taking your sweet fucking time."

Asami grinned, "what's the rush, we have all night," and Asami bent and nipped at his nipple.

Akihito yelped, "ouch," which quickly turned into, "mmm, mmph, aahh, hah, oooohhhh," as Asami also fondled his cock and pinched at the other nipple. Akihito pulled at his hands, wanting to be free to twist his fingers in the king's black locks.

Asami took Akihito to the edge of his sanity and then yanked him back, abruptly. Akihito frowned and begged the man with his eyes to continue. Asami kissed the boy lightly on the forehead then whispered, low and husky in his ear, "say you will belong to me, alone, Akihito," as he came up to look the boy in his dazed eyes.

Akihito whispered, breathlessly, "no fair, you perverted bastard. If I say no, are you going to leave me like this?"

"No, because then I will be left like this as well. No, I will have you, one has nothing to do with the other."

"Then why say that now?"

"To test your resolve. You obviously still have some of your wits about you, which means, I need to do something a bit more distracting." Asami took 2 fingers and stuck them in Akihito's mouth, saying, "you should wet them good," and as the boy sucked on his fingers, Asami took Akihito's dick in his mouth.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Akihito's back arched off the bed and he pulled at the tie restraining his wrists, painfully.

Asami took his fingers and plunged them into Akihito's puckered hole, moving them in and out as he suckled the boy's cock and pinched at his nipple.

Akihito's mind went white. The only things that registered were the king's exquisite hands and mouth. He groaned as the fingers moved in and out, "uunnh, ah, hah, hah, unh, unh, oh, Asami, no more, p-p-please. Aaahh, untie me."

"What is your answer," Asami grinned at the tormented face.

"Just do it, already. What are you waiting for?" Akihito was in agony. He wanted to feel the man inside him. "Untie me, I want to touch you. I won't touch myself."

Asami pulled the end of the tie, releasing the knot holding Akihito's hands, which tingled a little as they regained full circulation. As he leaned in to kiss Akihito, the boy wrapped his arms around his neck. Placing his hands on the boy's hips, he swiftly entered him, to the base of his erection.

Akihito gasped as tears began to form in his eyes, "A-aahh-Asami, unh, UNH, UNH, hah." as Asami pumped his hips, slow.

Asami's stroke matched his kiss, slow and deep. His hands were on the boy's head, tangled in his hair, holding him in place, so his thrusts hit where he wanted them to. Akihito strained to get the man to move faster.

When Asami released his mouth to take a breath, Akihito hissed, "would you move, damn bastard." Then he pleaded, "stop torturing me, please."

At the boy's request, Asami repositioned himself and rammed into the boy faster, reveling in his screams of ecstasy.

"YES, OOOHHH YES! AAAHHH, HAAH, HAAH, UNH, UUNNHH! OH, FUCK, ASAMI, I'M GONNA CUM," and Akihito spurt his load.

Asami continued to pound into him mercilessly, until he too, shot his load. He collapsed on the boy, panting.

Akihito tapped the king's arm saying, "I can't breathe," and Asami rolled off the boy. When his breathing was back to normal, Akihito said, "I still say, I will not belong to you."

Asami pulled Akihito into his arms and said, "be quiet, Akihito, you are already mine. Now go to sleep."

Akihito lay in the king's arms, infuriated. He wanted to protest, but the stupid jerk had dozed off as soon as he said that. Akihito was not far behind. He dozed off thinking that this was the first time he had seen the king's sleeping face.

xxxxx

Akihito was awoken by unfamiliar sounds. He opened his eyes slowly and was met with dimness, causing him to momentarily think it was still night, but he remembered the curtains on the bed had been drawn at some point in the night. Akihito reasoned that since the enclosed space was not as dark as it was before, it had to be daylight outside.

Akihito blushed, profusely, when he remembered being led to Asami's room and them going at it like sex-crazed teens. He wondered, for a minute, if the second time they had did it last night had been a dream or reality, so foggy was his mind from the FIRST time they had done it. It had to be real, Akihito thought, his body was still feeling the after effects. This past month, when they came together like that, his royal pervertedness would get in one good one, at least 2 hours, wait until he was asleep and leave the room. This was the first time he had come back for seconds.

Akihito thought, a night of firsts, huh? First time he saw the king sleep, the king having him a second time in the same night, not to mention, the first time he woke up and the king was still in the bed with him, and still sleeping, no less. Or so he thought.

Asami startled Akihito when he asked, "Did Rin wake you?"

"A-Asami, you're awake."

"How could I not, Rin is being ridiculously loud." The king pulled back the curtain, and the light that came streaming in, caused Akihito to wince and cover his eyes.

Akihito whined, "too bright, what are you doing?"

Asami called to his valet, "RIN! What the hell!? I'm trying to sleep."

Rin said, calmly, "It is past 10. The general has come by twice to speak with you."

"So what. What the hell are you doing, anyway? When Kirishima returns for the third time, tell him to deal with whatever it is, however he believes I would. And you, go find somewhere else to bang shit around. I will call you when I need you."

"Yes, your majesty," and he turned to leave the bed chamber.

Akihito could have sworn the man sneered at him before he left. It wasn't the bashful, embarrassed look like he got from Kimimora sometimes, it looked more like jealousy. Had the valet been where he is now? Or did he wish he was? He would ask Asami, but he didn't want to get the young man in trouble in case he read the situation wrong.

When Rin was gone, Asami let the curtain fall closed. He turned a seductive grin on Akihito and reached for him.

"Uh-uh, not again. You said my aunt was coming today, I need to get ready. I need a soak in a hot tub for what you put me through."

"What I put you through? Who was the one begging to be taken?"

Akihito blushed and turned his head away. "Yeah, well, whose fault do you think it was that I acted that way?"

"Oh, mine definitely," Asami teased.

Akihito said, "at least you admit to it. What time is my aunt coming?"

Asami said, absently, "lunch time."

"That's less than 3 hours from now. Call Kimimora so he can come take me back to my room."

"No, I think she would wait for you. Come here, Akihito."

"Don't call my name like that. Besides, I'm still sore from the last 2 times."

"You are also still loose from the last 2 times," and he grabbed Akihito and yanked him back down to the bed.

Akihito struggled until Asami locked his hands on either side of his head and kissed him, deeply. Akihito moaned, despite his best efforts. Asami was right, Akihito had been lost with that first kiss and now, every subsequent kiss only led him deeper into the abyss. Akihito stopped struggling and the king released his hands to run them over his body, effectively clearing his mind of any thoughts of his aunt.

Asami spent the next hour and a half driving Akihito mad. He made it a point to lick, nip, and kiss every part of his body and commit his taste to memory. Akihito had already cum twice, but the king showed no signs of being done with him. When Asami finally entered Akihito, he screamed out in pure bliss, "AAAAHHHH! ASAMI!". The sound made Asami lose control and he pounded into the boy deep, fast, and hard.

The line between pleasure and pain had blurred for Akihito long ago. He thrashed his head, no, while all the while begging for more. He wasn't going to be able to move when the king was done, but it was worth it. Akihito pumped his hips to match the king's thrusts, pulling him in deeper then he was already going.

Asami stopped his movements long enough to turn over on his back so that Akihito straddled him. He knew Akihito liked the control and he liked the expressions the boy made. Akihito always rode him fast and hard, as Asami pumped at his throbbing cock.

They came together and Akihito collapsed on Asami's chest, dozing. Asami gently reminded him, with a satisfied grin on his face, "Akihito, your aunt will be here soon. You can't sleep now."

Akihito raised his heavy head and glared at the king. "Stupid, bastard king. What is it with you and your marathon sex? Don't you know how to be quick?"

"No I don't. How much fun can be had with a quicky?"

"Don't know, you should try it sometime." Akihito moved to try to get out of the bed.

Asami asked, with a grin, "is that an invitation, Akihito?"

Akihito yelled, "No, you perverted king. Go do it with someone else, I'm done. With what you got from me, you should be happy for a few days."

Asami laughed, "ha ha ha. You are mistaken, Akihito. The last month, I have only taken enough to tide me over, by no means was I satiated. Now I am. And tonight we'll do it all over again."

Akihito looked at the king, bewildered, "whaaaat? Wait, last night was your normal?" Akihito thought, at this rate there will be nothing left of me. Akihito tried to stand and found his legs would not support his weight and he glared, again, at that bastard king. Akihito said, "I'm gonna use your bathroom, help me walk. What time is it?"

"You don't have long," Asami said. "I will call Kimimora and have him bring your aunt to your sitting room and bring you a change of clothes." Asami helped Akihito to the bathroom, sat him on the toilet and turned on the water in the bath. When the tub was filled, he helped Akihito into the hot water. For once, Akihito gave no protest.

xxxxx

Akihito was more than an hour late meeting with his aunt. Kimimora had held lunch until he had arrived. The minute he saw his aunt, his face lit up. He ran to her and gave her the biggest hug. When Akihito released his aunt he asked, "how are you doing? I heard about what happened, I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have stopped the king from taking your house."

"It is alright, Akihito," Keiko said. "How have you been doing? I heard your presentation to court went well."

"I've been fine, but I've missed you. The party was ok, I was introduced to a lot of people. I met my new mentor and we got to talk for a while."

"So, his majesty found someone to continue teaching you, that's great. Look, Akihito, I want you to know that I had no idea your uncle planned to just hand you over to the king. Is this situation ok with you? I know your mother wanted you to get married and have a family."

Akihito was blushing when he asked, "you know about that? It's fine, I think. I've gotten used to the way things are now. Besides, it's not like girls were lining up to date me. He's not a bad man."

"So, you've willingly given yourself to him?"

"I won't say I'm willing, I resist sometimes. But, I can't escape and the more I stay and the closer I try to get to him, I realized somewhere along the way, I no longer wanted to escape. Besides, I don't think uncle had much say in the matter."

"Heh, you're probably right, but still... Is this really ok with you?"

"Aunt Keiko, it's fine. Besides he said that I could set you up with a house like before. Where are you staying, anyway?"

"With a friend. She's alone in that big house so it's fine. What does the king want in return?"

Akihito answered, "my loyalty to him. Something I owe him anyway as a citizen of his kingdom."

Keiko asked, "If you owe him that anyway, what else does he want from you? I'm sure he didn't go to all this trouble just for your loyalty."

"To possess me," Akihito said simply. There was no point in trying to keep it from her, she could always tell when he was holding something back. "If I belong to him, he says he will give me anything I ask for."

"That's too much, Akihito. I don't want you to give up so much of yourself, just so I can have my own home again. I accepted my punishment, the money belonged to you."

"But you lost so much because uncle didn't tell you the truth. The king also said that I could visit you whenever I wanted."

"Akihito, listen, if you do this, it has to be for you. You can't have any doubts about this. If his majesty wants to possess you, you will never get away from him."

"He's said as much. But I don't want to escape, Aunt Keiko."

"And you're okay with sleeping with another man? That's not how you were raised."

"It's like I said, I've gotten used to it," and he blushed again as he thought of exactly how 'used to it' he had gotten. "Don't worry about me, I can handle that perverted king."

Keiko looked shocked, she had never heard anyone, or heard of anyone, calling the king out his name. She looked around, turned back to Akihito, and said low, "be careful, Akihito. You could get in trouble if someone heard you."

"They've heard me. I've said it to his face. That's why I said, it's fine."

"Well, okay, as long as it's what you want, but I don't want you to give me anything. You can visit me at Asahina's."

"I will abide by your wishes. Thanks, Aunt Keiko, knowing that you are okay with my decision, makes it eaiser to do what I have to do."

As the conversation turned to the mundane, they finished their lunch in good spirits. When Kimimora came to take the dishes away, Akihito said goodbye to his aunt, saying he would see her soon, and asked Kimimora to take him to see the king.

A/N: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 is still just a thought in my head, so I will update when I can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to my reviewers, favorites, followers, and browsers. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and I hope I have not disappointed. **

Chapter 6

Asami jumped in the shower when Akihito left to have lunch with his aunt. He was extremely satisfied with recent events and was sure the boy would swear to be his soon. After a month of leaving the boy's bed soon after he fell asleep, he finally felt satiated. Akihito had been more willing, and demanding, then he had been before, and Asami realized bringing the boy to his bed had been the right call. Akihito didn't know it yet, but he would be in the king's bed from now on.

Asami got out the shower and dried his top half, then wrapped the towel around his waist and called to Rin, "Rin, did Kirishima say why he wanted to see me?"

Rin came into the bedroom with a scowl on his face, and answered, "No, you majesty, he did not."

"What's the look for, Rin," Asami asked, already knowing it was about Akihito.

"Your majesty, that boy is disrespectful! How could you..."

Asami interrupted, "Ah. So you don't like him calling me names, is that it?"

"It's not only that. It's the way he acts towards you in general."

"Those are the things I like about him," Asami said with a grin.

"Your choice in what you consider a suitable partner, is questionable, your majesty. He's not the 'wife' type."

"Exactly. It's like I've said before. I don't need a 'queen' that will fawn all over me. He has ambitions and I want him to fulfill them. Besides he has other 'wifely' qualities," Asami said with a smirk.

"I don't want to hear the details, your majesty."

Asami walked up behind Rin and said in his ear, "but you used to like the details. What else would you have for masturbatory fodder, otherwise?" and he laughed at the shocked expression on the young man's face.

"You are awful, your majesty." Rin was foolish to think Asami was unaware of what he used 'the details' for. He continued, "I am only thinking about what's best for the kingdom. I can care less what you do with your 'little tiger cub'." Rin tried to hide the jealous undertone in his voice, but failed, miserably.

Asami asked, "And your jealousy has nothing to do with it? Are you saying you have stopped loving me, completely, Rin? Or is it, you see too much of yourself in the boy, the way you used to be before this position took over your life?"

Rin cleared his throat and tried to gather his bearings. The shock of the king so close to his ear after so long, making him remember different times, before Asami was king. Rin finally said, "if you weren't such a handful, this position wouldn't consume my life. You're terrible making me remember the past and mentioning that other thing. Get dressed, already, General Kirishima is waiting for you."

The king looked at his valet, fondly, and asked, "Why do you stay, Rin?"

"Because as you say, your majesty, I still love you. I want you to be happy in whomever you choose. Besides, your father asked me to keep an eye on you. I couldn't just abandon you after he died and you became king, even knowing I'd have to see you finally choose another to be your companion."

"Your jealousy has never affected your attitude, until today. I saw the look you gave Akihito, by the way, sure he saw it too."

"That boy does not appreciate the value of what you went through to get him here. He hasn't the foggiest inkling of what he means to you, what you'll do to keep him. And he still hasn't pledged his loyalty."

"All that may be true, Rin, but that is only because I have not shared that with him, yet. He will understand soon, so you behave. No more dirty looks or you'll give yourself away," Asami said as he checked himself in the mirror before turning to the valet. "Akihito has been good for me and taming him has been more fun than I've had since you. I like him, Rin, and plan to have him around for a very long time. If you cannot handle it..."

"I'm fine, your majesty. I will do as you say."

"Good," and Asami left the room.

Rin watched the king leave, wondering if the boy felt the same. He knew the king was right about this kind of thing not happening before, but this boy was different, he made the king different. It had been 20 years since he came to live in the castle and 15 years since he and the king had been intimate. Back then, Asami wasn't in line to be king so, it didn't matter who he chose to play around with, and they had fun. As siblings died off and Asami becoming king became possible, then inevitable, they both knew the chances of them being together again were slim, but Rin still stayed.

He watched as the man became king, watched the lovers come and go, but never had Asami reacted as he did upon seeing this boy. Though Rin had to admit, he saw the appeal, he still worried if the king was making the right decision wanting the boy as his companion. Asami was adamant about making the boy his, at any cost, and Rin knew all he could do was try to protect the heart of the man he held most dear.

xxxxx

Asami walked to the throne room in search of Kirishima. The conversation with Rin, heavy on his mind. He hadn't expected the man to react that way to finding Akihito still in the bed the next morning. Rin had always been more subtle, more in control of his emotions. He had long since wondered how Rin would react when he finally found the one that could stand beside him. He had told himself that he would release the man from his duties as his valet if he felt too uncomfortable, but where would he find another valet he trusted, as much as he trusted Rin?

Asami reached the throne room and entered finding Kirishima at the desk in the corner. He approached, asking, "what was so urgent that you could not wait for me to wake up properly?"

General Kirishima looked to the king and said, "General Yoh called. He says that King Fei Long will be needing the warehouse soon, your majesty. The king hopes you remember your deal."

"Ah, yes. So he's finally ready to use the warehouse? Do we have one available?"

"I have already located one he can use that matches the specifications needed, your majesty."

"Good. Did you let General Yoh know that we would be ready?"

"Yes, once the warehouse was secured, your majesty."

"When will the shipment be here?"

"At the end of the week, your majesty. I have arranged guards to watch the warehouse until the shipment arrives and has been moved. They will need use of the warehouse for three days, in which, the general informed me, King Fei Long would like to be a guest in your castle."

"Fei Long wants to pay a visit, does he? Fine, I'll allow it. Make sure during that time Akihito is well guarded. I don't trust Fei Long."

"Yes, your majesty. I will contact the general now and let him know his king can visit."

"Anything else?" Asami asked.

"There are documents that need to be signed, contracts to go over, and the ammunition shipment arrived."

"Were they able to supply what we asked for?"

"Yes, your majesty, and the kingdom's borders are being stocked."

"Very good. I'll look at the documents needing my signature first," and Asami sat down to work, thankful for the distraction.

xxxxx

When his aunt left, Akihito had Kimimora take him to the king's bedchamber to see if the man was still there. When Kimimora knocked on the door, the valet, Rin, answered. Akihito asked, "is Asami still in there?"

Rin tried to control his displeasure at the boy's disrespect and answered, stiffly, "no, his majesty has gone to meet with General Kirishima."

Akihito noticed the look of disdain and tried his best to ignore it. He did want to know why the man disliked him so, without even knowing him, but with Kimimora standing nearby, he decided against it. Akihito had to admit, though, the look on the valet's face was pissing him off.

Rin continued, snidely, "what is it you want with him?" The look on his face again showing his dislike for the boy.

Akihito looked at the man and felt the anger he felt moments ago, rise to the surface. He would know why he looked at him the way he did, so ignoring Kimimora's presence, he asked, "why do you dislike me? You don't even know me."

Rin hadn't tried to hide his dislike for the boy, but he had not expected him to call him on it, either. He knew he probably shouldn't say anything but, he figured the boy deserved an explanation, since he asked. He didn't want to say too much, as he assumed from their earlier conversation, Asami wanted to be the one to tell him certain things. He said, instead, "your are disrespectful and unruly. You refuse to pledge loyalty to his majesty, yet you willingly have sex with him, nightly. You will only cause problems for his majesty if you continue to act as you have."

"Did Asami say that? In case you haven't noticed, I've been a prisoner here, none of this was 'willing'."

"He is 'King' Asami to you or 'his majesty', show some respect, and no he did not, I did. You may not have been willing the first time, but you were definitely willing last night."

Akihito looked at the man stunned, a blush forming on his cheeks, he retorted, "Then if Asami didn't say it, what business is it of yours? And what was with that look this morning? Did I take your spot or something?" Akihito finished with a sneer.

Rin tried to control the jealous rage building in him. If he said too much and it got back to the king, Asami would be pissed and he would be in trouble. This boy was his choice, no matter how Rin felt about it. He took a few deep breaths and finally said, "I am only looking out for his majesty's interests. If you will be a threat to him, is too soon to tell, and I am not the only one who wonders this. There have been many in that 'spot' you speak of and none have lasted very long, do not think you are the first. You may be special to him, but know this, Takaba, if you hurt him, you will make enemies of many people loyal to him."

Akihito asked, "you think I want to hurt Asami? Why would I?"

"Because you want to be free. You don't want his majesty as a master or a companion. That is what will be his majesty's undoing. That is what will hurt him."

Asami had come to his room to retrieve a document that Kirishima needed and had entered as Rin had made the comment, "Rin!" Both men turned at the sound of Asami's voice, startled, neither had noticed that he had come in the room. He continued, "Kimimora, take Akihito to his room." He looked at Akihito and said, "I will come talk to you later," the look on his face leaving no room for argument.

Kimimora walked to where Akihito had taken a seat and motioned for him to follow, as he led the way back to Akihito's room, closing the door behind them.

Asami turned back to Rin and stared him in his eyes, his displeasure burning in those golden pools. When he spoke, his voice was low and menacingly calm, "I thought we agreed this morning that you would control your jealousy. What the hell was that, Rin?"

Rin looked at Asami, thinking of how to explain the comment that he had heard. Knowing lying wasn't an option, he said, "I apologize, your majesty. Takaba came looking for you and I was unable to hide my dislike of him. When he asked me about it, we had a discussion that led to you hearing what you heard."

"How exactly will he be my undoing?"

"You took a risk bringing him here. The thing with King Fei Long could have been worse then him agreeing to the use of a warehouse. If war had broke out, do you think the citizens would have understood it was because you wanted that boy. What happens next time? Your majesty, I realize I may have said too much, but he needs to know these things."

"And you think, because of our past, you should be the one to tell him? I have no more need of a jealous valet, then I do a fawning queen. You are dismissed, Rin."

Rin looked at Asami, stunned, "what do you mean dismissed, your majesty?"

"I mean you are no longer my valet. You obviously can't handle my decision regarding Akihito so I will remove him from your sight."

Still stunned, Rin begged, "don't do this, your majesty. I was thinking of the kingdom, of your best interests. You would dismiss me for that?"

"I would dismiss you, because we have history. Otherwise, you would be dead, Rin. You should have kept your opinion to yourself, regardless of what Akihito should know."

Rin had never presumed to think that he would be on the other end of that thinly veiled threat reserved for lovers who had over stayed their welcome. Rin turned sad, pained eyes to the king, but said nothing, knowing no words would sway the king from his decision.

Asami looked into those sad eyes and realized they no longer affected his heart as they once did. He wasn't sure when this change occurred, but he knew that now was the time to let Rin go. Asami said, "since you have been a member of this household for so long, I will give you some time to gather your things and find a place to stay."

Rin looked at his king, on the verge of tears, the disappointment visible on his king's, his friend's, face. Rin bowed to the king, then turned and left his presence.

As Asami watched Rin leave, he felt the loss of a close friend, but knew it had to be this way. Regardless of what Rin said, Asami knew he would not have been able to handle seeing him happy with Akihito. None of his trysts between then and now meant anything, they had been mere diversions and Rin knew that, just as he knew Akihito was different. He would have to talk to Kirishima about vetting another valet.

When Asami no longer heard Rin's footsteps in the hall, he left the room to go talk to Akihito.

xxxxx

Akihito sat at the window, staring out at nothing. He was lost in his head and desperately trying to find a way out. He kept repeating to himself what the king's valet had said and it was pissing him off all over again. To say he would be the king's undoing. Like he had wanted to be here in the first place, it was Asami who brought him here against his will, and HE was considered the threat, really? He was sure that the man had been more than just a valet to Asami at some point in his life, he was obviously jealous, though Akihito had no idea why. It seemed to him, the king could have anyone he wanted just for the asking, and if this is just a fling for that perverted king, why get so worked up? He had a lot of questions, he thought, and that bastard king had better have answers.

Asami entered the sitting room expecting to see Akihito watching TV on the couch, instead he found Kimimora sitting on his cot. There was no point in asking Kimimora if the boy had said anything, Asami was sure he'd get an earful when he opened the door. He sent Kimimora away, locked the outer door, then walked to the door leading to the boy's bedroom. When he opened the door, Akihito turned angry eyes in his direction. Upon seeing those fiery eyes, Asami said with a smirk, "that look could kill me."

"Then die," Akihito said, then turned his back on the king.

Asami was behind him in an instant, whipping him around to face him, and wrapping him in his arms.

Akihito wasn't going for it, he had no plan to be swept away. He wanted answers and he intended to have them before the man began to ravage him. He pushed at Asami, struggling to break free, but Asami's grip was tight.

Asami bent his head to steal a kiss and Akihito clamped his mouth shut.

Asami said one word, "behave," and Akihito's struggling decreased, but didn't stop completely.

Akihito looked into the man's eyes, with determination, and asked, "is what Rin said true? Will I cause your downfall with my attitude? Is me not pledging my loyalty to you hurting you?"

Asami looked at the boy, wanting to kiss those pouting lips, answered, "pay no heed to what Rin said. I have dismissed him from his duties, so you will not be getting anymore dirty looks."

"This isn't just about dirty looks! You haven't answered my questions, Asami. is it true?"

"Does it matter? Why listen to a man blinded by jealousy?"

"You've slept with him, haven't you?" Akihito asked, not wanting to admit that he might be a tiny bit jealous, himself.

"A long time ago and no longer worth mentioning."

"Then why make him your valet? Wouldn't he naturally be jealous of anyone else you have sex with? I thought you kicked them to the curb when you were done with them. At least that was the impression I got from Rin, yet you kept him as your valet."

"I do and I did. Rin was always my valet."

"And so after it was over between you two, why keep him around? Did he tell you what all he said to me besides what you heard? How much did you hear, anyway?"

"I did not ask him for the details and you should not think on what he said anymore. It was not true, Akihito. I would not want you by my side if those were my true feelings. What I risked to take you was worth what I got in return, many times over," Asami said, with lust-filled eyes and the hint of a smirk on his lips. Asami changed gears and asked his own question, "What did you want to see me about?"

"You've barely answered any of my questions, why should I answer yours," Akihito said, defiantly. He had almost forgot that he had gone in search of the king to discuss swearing his loyalty, but he didn't plan on telling Asami that fact until he got more answers. Starting with the question that was haunting him the most, "what do I mean to you? Why risk so much to claim me?"

"You belong to me, Akihito. What does that tell you? If you leave me, if you are taken from me, I will come after you," at these words, Akihito began to soften, but Asami wasn't done with his declaration, just yet. "If anyone touches you, I will break their arms, and you already know what I'll do if someone steals from you," and Akihito thought of his uncle. "I will end any that do you harm," Asami finished.

Akihito was speechless as he stared into those hard, golden eyes. His heart pounded in his chest hearing the lengths the man would go to for him. Akihito thought, he HAD been willing to go to war just to claim him, why would anything after that be any different. Akihito realized, he had never been more aroused, than he was right now, hearing the king's declaration. Akihito forgot about what Rin had said and forgot his own questions. The last bit of struggle in him, dissipated, as Akihito threw his arms around the king's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

The kiss Asami received was laced with pure surrender. As Asami deepened the kiss by pulling the boy tighter in his arms, Akihito let out a faint moan. For 2 minutes, the only sounds in the room were, the sound of kissing-lips and tongues, smacking-and Akihito's low moans. When Asami finally released Akihito's mouth, his lips were red and slightly swollen.

Akihito looked into Asami's eyes, a bit shaken and unsteady from the kiss, and said with as much defiance in his voice as he could muster, "you still have not answered my questions, Asami."

Asami, delighted in the arousal he saw in the boy's eyes, even as he still tried to fight against it. He replied, "I answered what I needed to. Besides you still have not answered mine. What did you want earlier?"

Akihito put up his fight for answers only moments longer, as he felt the king's warm hands caressing his back, as he nuzzled at his neck. Akihito could not suppress the moan that escaped, "mmmnnn."

Asami said against his neck, in his low, aroused voice, "say it, Akihito." With one hand on the boy's waist, Asami brought his other hand around to pinch at his hardened nipples.

"Haah," and Akihito's mouth was claimed once again by Asami.

Asami let the hand on Akihito's back roam under the waistband of his pants and knead his beautiful ass, which caused Akihito to moan into Asami's mouth, arousing the man further. Asami reined in his passion, though, as he was determined to hear the words the boy wanted to say to him earlier. He freed the boy's mouth so he could speak, stopping his hands from their exploration. Asami pulled back and stared, intently, into those hazel eyes, clouded with desire.

Akihito stared dazed eyes back at him, wondering why he stopped so suddenly. Akihito vaguely remembered Asami wanting to know why he was looking for him earlier, was that it? Did he really want an answer, now? Even though the hand's on Akihito's body were unmoving, they generated a heat that radiated to his core. He wanted the man to move his hands. Knowing what the king wanted him to say though, he lied, "I don't remember," as he averted his eyes from the golden ones staring intently at him.

"You are a terrible liar, and should definitely not make a habit of it, not with me. Tell me what I want to know and I will continue. Keep lying, and I will wring it out of you."

The thought of Asami 'wringing it' out of him sent a shudder through his body and Akihito could stand it no longer. He finally said, in a barely audible voice, "I will be yours."

Asami smiled at the boy triumphantly, and said, "louder, Akihito. I did not hear you."

Akihito said stubbornly, "yes you did, you bastard," but as he stared into those golden eyes, he said, a bit louder, "I pledge my loyalty to you, King Asami."

Asami's grin broadened when he asked, "and?"

Akihito sneered, "and what?"

"I didn't hear you before, repeat what you just said."

Akihito said, "why should I," and got his answer immediately, as Asami resumed movement of his hands over his body.

Asami teased and caressed his body until he threw his head back and let out a deep moan. When he stopped his hands again, Akihito let out a frustrated groan and snapped his head up to shoot the man a dirty look. Asami whispered near his ear, causing a shiver to go down his spine, "say what I want to hear, and I will continue, Akihito."

The man's teasing was too much. Akihito relented and said, "I am yours," and was rewarded when Asami took off the boy's shirt and gave his full attention to his hardened nubs.

Akihito moaned, "aahh," and arched his back towards the man's mouth licking at his chest.

Asami unbuttoned Akihito's pants and wrapped his long fingers around his cock and began to pump it slowly.

"Haah...Asami...mmmph," Akihito felt like he was drowning, so engrossed was he in the sensation. Akihito's body screamed at the anticipation, the moment when Asami shoved his cock in his puckered hole and took him to heaven.

Asami liked to watch the boy react and he was getting a good show. Akihito's mouth hung open, his moans of pleasure escaping every now and then. The boy writhed when Asami ran his hand up his side and across his chest, pinching and flicking at his nipples. He bucked his hips trying to get Asami's hand to pump his dripping cock faster. Asami wet 2 fingers, but only inserted one in the boy, rotating and moving it in and out slowly. When he inserted the second finger, he placed his mouth on the boy's cock, sucking and licking in secession. When Asami inserted a third finger, he thrust them into the boy faster, stretching him and teasing his pleasure spot, causing Akihito to cum in his mouth.

"AAAAHHH...Asami. I want you to put your cock in me, now," Akihito begged.

Asami still would not oblige, even though he was reaching the ends of his own sanity. He kissed the boy 3 ways-long, deep, and passionately.

Akihito's only thoughts were of this man, as he wrapped his arms around his neck, twirling his fingers in his thick black hair, and reveling in the kiss that felt possessive, as the man laid claim to what he had been given.

Asami finally removed his fingers and Akihito braced himself, beyond ready to feel something bigger and more filling. When Asami entered him, Akihito voiced his sheer pleasure at being impaled, "AAAHHHH...OH ASAMI!"

Asami's long, penetrating strokes hitting the boy's pleasure spot had Akihito cumming again, less than 10 strokes in. Asami didn't ride him through this orgasm as he usually did. As Akihito came, he stopped his thrusting and allowed himself the sensation of the boy tightening and loosening his ass on Asami's cock.

When the contractions finally stopped, Asami resumed thrusting into the boy slowly, at first, and then building to a fevered frenzy that had the boy yelling his name, "ASAMI, AAAAHHH...UUNGH...HAH...HAH...AHH, OOOHHH, ASAMI...ASAMI!"

Asami brought Akihito's hand to his cock, covered it with his own, and began to pump, following the pace the boy wanted to set. Matching his hips to that rhythm, they soon came together in a low, guttural grunt and a very satisfied sigh.

As Akihito tried to catch his breath, Asami bent and caught his lips, in a brief kiss. Then he got up and walked naked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Akihito heard the water in the sink, and Asami appeared with a wet towel, that he brought to Akihito. Akihito thought, watching him from the back was fascinating, but watching him approach, was stirring Akihito again and he blushed as he took the towel from the man's outstretched hand.

Asami didn't miss a moment of that reaction to seeing him walking naked to him. He grinned inwardly, adding the info to his growing list of ways to arouse the boy. And as willing as HE was to go another round, he didn't think the boy would survive, despite the stirring of his nether region. Asami ruffled Akihito's hair and turned back to go into the bathroom and shower.

Akihito's eyes followed the sexy king until he closed the bathroom door, then the used the towel to wipe the cum from his chest and stomach. He needed a shower himself, but was sure his legs would not support him after so vigorous a romp. Asami had made a mess of him and the bed, equally. Akihito let out another satisfied sigh, and smiled to himself, thinking that WAS amazing. Then blushed at being a pervert for thinking that and realizing that lately, he hadn't used that name against the king, aloud. Not that the man wasn't way more perverted then he was, for he was, and he was an arrogant bastard to boot, but somehow calling him the name 'perverted king' no longer seemed suitable, given his own newfound pervertedness.

Akihito was seated by the time Asami came out of the shower, with his feet on the floor. He had tried to stand twice already, but had fallen back to the bed both times. Akihito threw at him, the moment he opened the bathroom door, "this is all your fault, you bastard."

Asami came out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist, drying his hair. He looked at Akihito sitting on the edge of the bed and asked, "what exactly is my fault, Akihito?"

Akihito yelled back, "the fact that I can't walk, you jerk. I want to take a shower too, and my legs won't even support me thanks to you."

Asami walked over to the bed and lifted Akihito in his arms, princess style, and carried him into the bathroom. He set him in the tub and turned on the water. Akihito yelped when the cool water hit his skin, but soon the water temp was just right and Akihito enjoyed the feel of the warm water hitting his body as he sat in the tub with the shower on. When the boy was satisfied, Asami went back in the room and gathered the clothes he had flung off in his haste to have the boy.

After nearly 40 minutes, Akihito came out of the bathroom and was shocked to see Asami still in his room. He sat at the small table facing the bathroom, smoking a cigarette. He watched Akihito's movements, admiringly, as he walked over to the bed and gathered his discarded clothes, checking for rips and missing buttons. The man was hard on the poor innocent clothes, whose only crime was being in the way of Asami and Akihito's flesh.

Akihito thought that by focusing on the clothes, he would not feel the heat from the man's stare, but as always, trying to ignore his powerful presence only made Akihito that much more aware of it. Akihito, now starting to squirm under the intense, golden scrutiny, finally turned and said, "quit staring, sheesh, you're making me self-conscience. Why are you still here, anyway?"

Asami snubbed out the remainder of his cigarette, rose, and walked towards Akihito. Akihito realizing he was still wrapped in a towel, began to back away from the man, not willing to go another round. Asami stopped advancing and said, "I have told Kimimora to move your items into my room, I wanted to make sure you didn't cause him problems."

"Why are you having my stuff moved to your room?"

"You gave yourself to me, remember? There is no need for us to sleep in separate rooms anymore."

Akihito protested, "just because I gave myself to you in the heat of passion, does not mean that I have to sleep with you. I want my own room."

"Don't be silly, Akihito. Why would I allow my lover to sleep anywhere else but with me?"

"Lover? I'm not your lover, you arrogant jerk!"

"What exactly did you think giving yourself to me meant?"

"I didn't mean it like that, you bastard."

"It will be nice to finally punish you properly, for the name calling," Asami smirked. "Seriously, Akihito, be a good boy and move into my room. I promise you, it will be much more pleasurable for you."

"Who needs that? If I move into the room with you, you will devour me nightly. My body can't take that. No I won't do it!"

At those words, Asami moved to take Akihito in his arms. Before crushing his mouth to the boy's, he said, "yes, Akihito, you will or I will have you dragged there nightly," and Asami kissed the boy until he felt his knees buckle and fall against him.

Breathless, Akihito looked into the king's eyes and said, "fine, jerk, you win, this time. The next time though, I get MY way."

Asami chuckled and said, "sure, whatever you say."

Akihito could tell by his tone that the man was teasing him, but his mind, still reeling from the kiss, decided to let it go. Akihito's whole being was too tired to continue the fight, and he realized all he wanted to do right now, was sleep. He extricated himself from the king's arms and went to climb into his bed.

Asami asked, "what are you doing?"

"I want to sleep, Asami, I don't want to fight anymore right now. Go away."

For the second time that day, Asami picked the boy up and carried him princess style. Akihito struggled in the man's arms, trying to get him to put him down, but Asami had a firm grip on the struggling boy. He left the boy's room and carried him to his own bedchamber and dumped him in the bed. When the boy tried to get up, Asami climbed on top of him and said, "THIS is your room, and THIS is your bed, Akihito. Every night you are not in this bed when I come to bed, I will come snatch you out of the bed you are in, bring you here, and punish you until the sun comes up," and Asami gave the boy a menacing grin.

Akihito stared, wide-eyed at the king on top of him. He had not expected the man to get so upset about sleeping arrangements. The thought of punishment lasting longer than 3 hours had his blood turning to ice. Akihito knew, at that point, they would both see a side of him that would be more embarrassing than anything they had seen before. On the other hand, Akihito pondered, what would THAT orgasm feel like? Akihito blushed, deep crimson, when he realized he wanted to test the man just once, to see how that torturous pleasure would feel.

Asami, upon seeing the blush come across the boy's face, was actually getting excited at the prospect of the boy testing him. Asami pictured the boy tied up in his secret little punishment room and his dick got hard. Asami pushed the vision from his head and climbed off Akihito, as much as he wanted to go another round with the boy, he did want him able to walk down and have dinner with everyone in the hall. When he was once again in control of his body, Asami turned to the boy with a broad smile and said, "test me if you want to, Akihito, but I guarantee, you will not walk for the next 2 days," and he rose, straightened his tie, and walked from the room.

Akihito gaped at his back as he walked out the room, rethinking his stance on testing the man. He wasn't that much of a masochist to give up the use of his legs for 2 days, nor be at the mercy of that bastard for that long. The man always followed through with his threats and you'd think that knowing that, Akihito would stop testing him, but even he knew that at some point, his defiance would show and the punishment would ensue. Akihito actually felt giddy, why he couldn't say, but his nerve-endings tingled thinking of punishment lasting all night. He turned over in the king-sized and went to sleep, thinking, 'I AM that much of a masochist and it's all that sexy bastard's fault'.

xxxxx

Akihito awoke a few hour later to a darkened room and realized that the curtains around the bed had been drawn. He sat up and pulled back the curtain to see Kimimora putting his stuff in the closets and drawers. Kimimora turned, noticed the curtain open, and said, "good evening, Takaba. It is almost time for dinner. His majesty would like you to join him in the hall."

"Wait, we aren't eating here?"

"No, Takaba, you were only eating in your room due to your confinement. His majesty said that you pledged your loyalty, you will no longer be locked in." Kimimora looked at Akihito sideways and asked, "you won't try to escape, will you?"

"Don't worry, Kimimora, I don't plan on going anywhere, at least, not without the king's permission," Akihito said, recalling the king's declaration earlier. "I'll go freshen up, I'll need something to wear. That impatient king ripped another shirt," and Akihito jumped from the bed and went into the bathroom.

Kimimora watched the lively boy and had to admit that he liked the boy, just a little. It still rankled when he called the king names, but the king seemed to enjoy it. Kimimora laid out clothes for Akihito, then went into the sitting room to allow the boy to get dressed.

It was 45 minutes before Akihito exited the bedroom. Not because it took him that long to get dressed, that only took 15 minutes, including his hair. He spent the other 30 looking through the king's drawers and massive walk-in closet. The man had at least 150 ties, 20 crowns, and he couldn't even count the suits, shirts, and shoes. Akihito thought, Rin may have had his jealousy issues, but to be able to keep all this straight, took talent. He wondered where the man would find anyone that could take Rin's place.

Kimimora sat patiently waiting for Akihito to come out of the bedroom. When he finally did, the valet wondered, what about his appearance took him so long? Kimimora rose as he said, "dinner is starting very soon, Takaba, we must go to the hall now."

Akihito said, "I can go to the hall myself, Kimimora, I no longer need an escort."

Kimimora replied, "this is not the great hall where you were last night, this is a smaller dining hall closer to the kitchens. You have not been there before, so I will show you. Besides you may get distracted, or worse, get lost, and delay dinner. His majesty would not be pleased if the latter were to happen, so please follow me."

Akihito complied and followed Kimimora out of the room.

The 'smaller dining hall' as Kimimora put it, still had room for 30 people. There were 5 round tables covered in white tablecloths, with 6 chairs placed comfortably around them. All the places were set, but only Asami was at the table on the raised dais. Akihito walked to where he was and stood there speechless. Asami had rose as he approached, and he was taken aback by the sexiness that oozed from this man. The suits just hanging in the closet had to be jealous of the one he was wearing now, so perfect it looked on him. Asami pulled out the chair beside him and motioned for Akihito to sit, which he did gladly, not trusting his legs to stay beneath him.

When Akihito felt he could form complete, coherent sentences again, he asked, "are we eating alone, in this big room?"

"No, the others will join us shortly. How was your nap?"

"Fine," Akihito said a bit shyly, not expecting the king's response.

"And was Kimimora able to find someplace for your things?"

"I don't know, I forgot to ask him. What are you going to do about a new valet?"

"You can do it until Kirishima can find a replacement," Asami smirked. "It is your fault that I had to dismiss him, after all."

"I didn't tell you to dismiss him," Akihito protested, "that was your call. I am not a valet, I could care less what I wear, as long as it is comfortable and functional. You have more clothes that I have owned in my entire lifetime. Besides, now that I am no longer locked up, I can start my training with Fujimori, right? What about Kimimora? I'm sure he would consider it an honor."

"But Kimimora is your valet."

"I don't need him!" Akihito yelled at the king just as the guests began to fill the dining hall. Their chatter stopped at the raised voice and their attention went to the table were they sat. Akihito immediately lowered his head to hide the blush that was forming at the attention. He said, under his breath, "this isn't over, bastard."

Asami smiled to himself and said, "indeed not, Akihito," and he stood to greet his guests.

The guests walked up to the king and bowed or curtsied before taking a seat. The food was brought out and talking was minimal as everyone began to eat. Akihito tried to keep the conversation between him and Asami light, as to not attract any more attention to himself, which that rotten king made difficult with his relentless teasing and innuendo.

xxxxx

When dinner was over, Kirishima walked to the king and they had an exchange of words, too low for Akihito to hear, even when he strained. Asami nodded his head and Kirishima stood up straight, straightened his glasses and cleared his throat. When the quests noticed him and quieted down, he said, "at the end of the week, King Fei Long will be visiting the castle for 3 days." Kirishima stopped, as he let the news sink in and flutter around the hall.

Akihito looked to Asami, questioningly, but remained silent.

Kirishima continued, and the chatter stopped, "while King Fei Long is a guest of his majesty's, he is under King Asami's protection. Anyone attempting to do his majesty's guest harm, will be dealt with swiftly and severely. Spread the word to all the members of your houses." Kirishima, turned to the king and bowed, then returned to his seat as the guests began to speak animatedly about the upcoming VIP guest.

Akihito, still looking at Asami, asked, "is it ok to bring him to your castle?"

"You don't need to worry, Akihito. I will have guards assigned to be sure you stay out of trouble. I don't think Fei Long would be so stupid as to attempt anything in my own castle, but I won't take any chances. Just make sure you have no designs on trying to escape."

"Does everyone here think me that fickle? I said that I was yours, didn't I? I would not have bothered if I only planned to escape the first chance I got, sheesh. Where's the trust? Besides, wouldn't it be worse for me, if you had to come after me?"

"You're right Akihito, and I do trust you. I do not trust Fei Long. You are not to be alone with him, Akihito, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Akihito said, thinking the king was overreacting.

Asami, catching the boy's tone, said, "if you cannot do as I say, I WILL lock you up until he is gone, Akihito. I don't know why he wants this visit, but I can bet it has to do with you. I will not let him take you or taint you."

Akihito said, more sincerely, "I will do as you ask, Asami, ok? You don't need to worry so much about me, I can take care of myself, I have been for a long time now. It will be fine."

Asami felt a cold chill run down his spine at those words and made a mental note to have Kirishima assign more guards to Akihito during Fei Long's visit.

xxxxx

With dinner ended, Asami left the dining hall with Kirishima and the blond guard, Suoh, and Akihito was finally free to explore the castle for a few hours. He dragged Kimimora along to answer his questions.

Akihito explored the rooms on the main castle floor and asked questions about the portraits on the walls, which were mixed with fine art. He asked about little knick knacks on shelves that caught his eye. He even asked about the tapestries and furnishings in various rooms.

When Akihito found the main library, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. The school he went to didn't have nearly as many books as he saw here. Eight shelves, the length of the room, were built into all four walls, packed with books, and there were 6-shelf bookcases, twelve of them, in the center of the room, again, packed with books. There were six tables with four chairs each, and more comfortable chairs scattered in the corners. It gave the feel of a public library and Akihito immediately went in search of photography books.

Finding several, all looking brand new, Akihito pulled down a few and carried them to the closest table. Akihito spent the rest of his time in the library looking through and absorbing as much as he could from them. One was a National Geographic picture book, and Akihito thought, he would love to go on a safari and take pictures like those. Although his passion was crime photography, he could see himself on a sabbatical, snapping pictures of his surroundings and the people, and getting a record of other cultures. He thought, maybe after he retired from the other.

Kimimora finally brought Akihito out of his musings by saying, "Takaba it is time to go back now."

Akihito gave no argument. He put all the books back on the self except the picture book. He asked, "can I take this?"

Kimimora said, "yes," and noted in the ledger that Takaba had the book, not that anyone would come looking, as the books had been placed there for him.

xxxxx

When Akihito returned to the bedchamber, he placed the book on the paper strewn desk, and made a mental note to ask the king if he could straighten it, and went into the bathroom to relieve himself. He looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands, then proceeded to wash his face, brush his teeth, and fix his hair, before exiting the bathroom. To Akihito's surprise, the king had already come back to the room and was undressing in the closet. Akihito had never seen the man undress when there wasn't sex involved and he stood there fixated.

Asami smirked when he saw the boy staring at him undressing in his reflection. It looked like the boy was stuck, Asami thought, and decided to give the boy a real show. He watched the boy's mouth form a perfect O, when he ran his hands across his own chest, down his stomach, and into the waistband of his pants, before he slid his pants, slowly down his long, muscular legs. The problem became, Asami was now reacting to the boy ogling him while he stripped. He saw the desire in the boy's eyes and the blush on his face for reacting the way he was, and his cock got hard. He abandoned the strip tease and came out of the closet like a bolt to sweep Akihito in his arms.

Akihito was frozen to his spot the minute he saw what the sexy king was doing and still incoherent from seeing those long fingers touch itself, he didn't notice the king had moved until he felt those strong arms around him. The man crushed his lips to Akihito's in a brutal kiss, biting and tugging at Akihito's lips until he said, "OW, Asami! Don't be so rough."

Asami responded, "you should not look so damn desirable and sensual watching me strip."

Akihito's face turned bright red realizing the king had seen him watching him. He buried his face in the man's chest to hide his shame, but Asami grabbed his chin and forced his face up for a gentler kiss. Akihito heard his shirt rip and groaned inwardly as another innocent garment, bit the dust. Akihito tried to pull his lips away to complain, but the king was not ready to stop the kiss just yet.

Asami led Akihito to the bed, pushed him down, and fell on top of him, claiming his mouth again before he could protest. Asami unbuttoned the boy's pants and pushed them down to his knees, before using his foot to get them the rest of the way off, never releasing the boy's mouth.

Akihito drowned from the kiss alone, as the king had not yet put a hand on him. Akihito wrapped his arms around the king's neck, but instead of locking his fingers in his hair, he took a handful and yanked, trying to get the man to end the kiss, so he could breathe.

The king broke the kiss and stared angry, golden eyes at Akihito. He spoke low and menacing, "why did you do that, Akihito? Don't do it ever again."

Akihito said, breathless, "I-I couldn't breathe, Asami."

"Then I should make it so you can't pull my hair again," and Asami pulled leather cuffs from his bedside drawer.

Akihito was sure he had checked that drawer earlier and there were no cuffs, and he began to protest, "wait, wait, Asami. You don't have to cuff me, I won't do it again. I can't touch you if I'm cuffed, you know," Akihito pleaded.

Asami ignored him, placing the cuff on his wrist, putting it around the bed post, and placing the cuff on his other wrist. Akihito pulled at the restraints, already knowing they wouldn't give. Asami stared at the boy before he turned his face to the side, allowing him access to nuzzle the boy's ear and neck. When the king's lips touched there, Akihito moaned, deep in his throat, which sent a tickle through Asami's lips that aroused him to no end. Before Asami continued, he warned, "you will not be able to walk in the morning, Akihito, but tonight WILL be worth it," and he proceeded to make a thorough mess of the boy for the next 5 hours.

**A/N: So what did you think? I hope the part about Rin was okay. I wanted there to be a history, but I didn't want to have to take it too deep. I respect all reviews, so please, have at it. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, really quick, I want to apologize for the wait. I had to fight an almost losing battle with my DVR, it wasn't pretty. I also want to apologize that Fei Long didn't make it into this chapter, though it had been my plan when I started. This chapter took on a mind of it's own as it was being written and I hope you enjoy it, because it was fun to write :)**

Chapter 7

"THAT INSATIABLE BASTARD!" Akihito yelled when he realized it was noon and he was just waking up for the day.

Kimimora came into the room, startled by the sudden outburst. He was sure, some of the castle had heard him scream. "Takaba, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you wake me, Kimimora?"

"His majesty said that you had a rough night and to let you sleep."

"It's that bastard's fault I had a rough night," Akihito said, blushing slightly at the memory. His wrists were red and chafed due to the leather cuffs and he was still sore in places deep inside him. Asami had been demanding and thorough, sucking and pumping every last bit of cum out of him. He didn't remember going to sleep and for the first time since they started having sex, he did not feel the king leave the bed. It felt to Akihito like he had been up for hours, judging by the coldness where he had slept.

Akihito sat up and asked, "where is he, anyway? What time did he get up?" He mumbled to himself 'and how the hell can he have so much stamina'?

Kimimora replied, "his majesty woke just after nine, showered, dressed, and went to meet with General Kirishima. He said that once you are up, you are free to roam the castle. You are to stay out of trouble and not be in the way. Are you hungry?"

"I'm not a kid, Kimimora. That jerk. I'm starving, by the way, seeing as no one woke me for breakfast," Akihito said, glaring at Kimimora.

Kimimora, ignoring the look he had grown used to receiving, asked, "would you like to shower first, Takaba? I will go get your lunch ready and bring it here to you."

At that moment, Asami came into the bedroom. "I thought I heard you yell. So, you are finally awake," Asami said with a smirk.

Akihito grabbed the pillow and threw it at his head.

Asami caught it before it hit him and said, "be careful, Akihito. You don't want another go like you had last night, do you?"

"Screw you, you bastard. Why are you here?"

"I came to check on you. You were pretty out of it once our activities ended. Did Kimimora deliver my message?"

"The 'stay out of trouble, don't be in the way' message? Yeah, I got your condescending message. I'm not a kid, you know? I don't need to be told to do those things, Asami."

"I'm sure you don't, but it was nice to see your reaction to it just the same. Can you walk?"

"I haven't tried yet." Akihito placed his feet on the floor and stood up slowly. His legs were shaky, but they were supporting him. He grabbed Asami's shirt discarded from last night, draped it around his shoulders, and walked into the bathroom.

Asami thought, the boy looked sexy wrapped in his shirt. He smiled to himself, then followed the boy into the bathroom.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Akihito asked as he watched the king undress and step into the shower with him.

"Helping to wash your back," Asami said, as he took the towel from Akihito's hand and lightly trailed his fingertips down Akihito spine.

Akihito jerked at the man's light touch on his back. "I don't need help, get out. Haven't you had enough?"

"I could never have enough of you, Akihito," Asami cooed near his ear.

Akihito's hand shot up to cover his ear as he moved away from the man. His cheeks showed signs of a blush, but his eyes looked like fire as he glared at Asami. "Weren't you working with Kirishima? Why are you really here? I doubt that you heard me yell, the castle is enormous."

"True, I came to get a paper for Kirishima, actually the same paper I was trying to get yesterday, when I walked in on your conversation with Rin. You are a delicious distraction, Akihito, one that I choose not to ignore. Besides, how could I not want you after watching you walk into the bathroom, in nothing but my shirt."

"Hah! Payback for the striptease."

"Payback would be you taking something off and allowing me to watch you. Although, this is good too," and he put his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him to him. When Asami bent his head for a kiss, Akihito put his hand over the king's mouth and shook his head.

"No, Asami. I'm hungry and I want to get done, get dressed, eat, and explore some more. Sheesh, you can have me tonight," Akihito said, then blushed profusely as what he just said sunk in. "Wait, that's not what I wanted to say. I meant to say,.."

"Oh no. No changing your mind now," Asami smirked. "Besides, you said what you meant to say. Tonight, then. I do look forward to it." Asami released the boy and moved to get out of the shower.

"Jerk, you know I didn't mean to say what I did, so let me take it back."

"No. See you at dinner, Akihito."

Akihito watched the king wrap a towel around his waist and exit the bathroom. He had a bad feeling and cursed himself for letting those strong arms around him, make him say something, he wouldn't normally say. Akihito knew the king would not let the invitation slide, in fact he will most likely take full advantage of it all night long. Akihito let out a groan then finished his shower.

By the time Akihito was dressed, Kimimora had returned with lunch. Akihito's mouth watered at the sight of the food and he sat down and immediately dug in.

When Akihito was done eating, Kimimora asked, "will you need me to accompany you while you go exploring?"

"No, I'll be fine on my own. Even if I get lost, there will still be time to find me before dinner."

"Do you plan on getting lost?"

"I don't plan on it, but you never know. The castle is huge. Plus I want to take some pictures of the lake, so I'm hoping I don't get lost. Hey Kimimora, would you want to be Asami's valet?"

"Be his majesty's valet? Why ask me that?"

"He dismissed Rin and now is in need of a valet. He said he'd make me do it until he found someone, since Rin getting fired was because of me and I suggested that he have you do it. You'd do it, wouldn't you, if he asked?"

"Yes, it would be an honor to serve the king as his valet."

"Just what I thought you would say. And you wouldn't miss not being my valet, would you?"

"As you always say, Takaba, you don't need a valet, even if I do come in handy. Although I've grown accustomed to the disrespect you show King Asami by calling him names, which seems to please his majesty, it is still upsetting to hear. But you are lively and spirited, and have generally made my days interesting, if not exhausting, I do think I would miss being your valet. You and his majesty share a room now, so I could still be your valet and his majesty's. You only need me to get you food and maybe, rarely, pick out clothes for you, I could spend the rest of the time for the king."

"Good answer. I will convince Asami to let you be his valet, because I refuse to do it. Well I'm off," Akihito said, as he walked out the room with his camera bag.

xxxxx

Asami smiled as he left his room. Akihito had unwittingly invited him to wait until tonight to have him and he was definitely looking forward to it. Watching the boy struggle against what he really wanted, until finally submitting to his arousal, aroused Asami to no end. He couldn't seem to get enough. Akihito only lasted a little over 4 hours last night, and although Asami was satisfied, he still wanted more. It took all his self control not to ravage the boy when he got up that morning, but Asami knew what he had just put Akihito through hours before and thought it better to let him sleep it off.

Asami was back at the throne room before he realized, he'd forgotten the damned paper again, thanks to his sexy distraction. Asami thought, he'll just send Kirishima to get the thing later.

Without preamble, Asami said upon entering, "No, Kirishima, I don't have the damn paper," already knowing what the general would ask him.

Kirishima took in the king's damp hair and knew the boy had distracted him again. Kirishima cautioned, "your majesty, you have lost focus recently. Is everything alright?"

"It's fine Kirishima. Have you selected the guards for Akihito during Fei Long's visit?"

"Yes, your majesty, and they have been briefed. 6 guards, 2 to be at his side at all times and 4 to stay on close proximity, your majesty."

"Tell the guards at his side, he is not to be alone with Fei Long, no matter what he says. And Akihito suggested Kimimora as my new valet. I want an updated check on him and any other candidates you have in mind by week's end."

"Yes. Your majesty, is it wise to just let Rin walk away? He knows things, that could cause you problems should they be revealed."

"I don't think Rin will say anything, Kirishima, do you?"

"No, your majesty, but what happens if he does?"

"You already know what to do if he does. Who he is does not change my rules, if he betrays me he dies, like anybody else. And I will be the one to end him."

"Yes, your majesty. Now, about the guard rotation..."

"Kirishima, the paper is in my room, feel free to collect it at any time. I'm sure it's fine, go ahead as planned. Have you come up with an itinerary to keep Fei Long busy while he's here?"

"It is nearly complete, your majesty. I contacted General Yoh and made some suggestions for the time gaps and am awaiting his reply."

"I want to see it the minute it is complete."

"Of course, your majesty. Don't forget, you have a meeting with the families at 4 o'clock regarding King Fei Long's visit."

"Tell them to bring their profit and loss sheets and cancel the weekly meeting. They can give me their updates when I see them today. Cancel all my appointments for tomorrow, Kirishima, I plan to be otherwise engaged."

"Yes, your majesty," and Kirishima set about his duties while Asami poured over contracts and financial sheets.

xxxxx

For the first time since Akihito came to the castle, he walked the grounds alone, or seemingly alone. He had noticed the guard that followed him at a discreet distance, but chose to ignore him, thinking he would ask Asami about it later. Akihito had observed early on that, although polite to him, the guards did not say more than what was needed to say to maintain that politeness. They returned his 'hi' but not much else.

Akihito walked down to the lake and sat on the shore. He removed his shoes and sank his feet in the warm sand as he snapped pictures of the water and surrounding scenery. He contemplated his life as it stood at that moment. There wasn't much to complain about until he moved into the king's bedroom. They had more sex in two days than they had the entire week prior. But he had to admit, causing him to blush, that it felt wonderful and waking next to he man was a more pleasant experience then he had expected. Seeing how peaceful he looked as he slept, his steady breathing, calming Akihito back to sleep, wrapped in those strong arms.

Akihito had learned to accept his perverted, masochistic side. He enjoyed the pleasurable pain of Asami's punishments and even liked being tied up, although he wouldn't mind tying that king up once or twice. He had changed in the time he had been here. He always thought he was normal and would have a normal life, but his new life has taken on a different form of normalcy that he couldn't see himself walking away from and it bothered him slightly. He still didn't understand why it was him.

After an hour sitting there, thinking, Akihito was still no closer to understanding, he started to walk back to the castle barefoot. He needed to know he was more than just a sexual object to the king, why he couldn't say, but knowing was important to him. Rin made it seem like the king cared deeply for him, but he saw no evidence to that fact, except his seemingly insatiable desire to fuck the boy senseless. Sure he came to get him from King Fei Long's kingdom, but he decided that without even meeting Akihito. Asami was willing to go to war to keep him and he said what he would do if someone hurt him, but none of that truly said what was in his heart. Akihito wondered what Asami would say if he told him he loved him. Would he say it back or tease him mercilessly?

"AAAARRRRGGGG!" Akihito screamed in frustration, which brought the guard that was hanging around in the background running.

He approached cautiously, hand on his gun, looking for the threat. Finding none, he asked, "are you alright Takaba?"

Akihito had forgotten the guard was there. He replied, "I'm fine. Sorry for that, just letting off some steam."

By this time, a few other guards had come running at the sound of the boy's scream, guns drawn and ready to neutralize any threat to the king's current lover. Akihito looked slightly embarrassed at the amount of attention his innocent scream produced. He muttered apologies to the men and quickly walked into the castle.

To his chagrin, Asami had reached the door just as he pushed it open to enter. General Kirishima moved to stand between the opened door and his king to block any enemy attack from hitting him. He watched 4 guards return to their posts and the guard assigned to Takaba approach the door. Kirishima said, "report."

The guard saluted the general before saying, "it was nothing, general. Takaba said he was letting off steam."

Kirishima nodded to the guard and dismissed him for the time being, as the boy was with the king at the moment.

Asami, upon seeing the boy come into the castle, looked him over before pulling him to the side and asking, "what happened?"

"Nothing," he said as he tried to sweep past the man.

Asami grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes. "Why did you scream? And yes, that one I did hear."

"It was nothing, I'm fine. Can I go now?"

"Not until you've answered my question, Akihito."

Akihito glared at the man and asked, "why should I, when you don't answer mine. I said it was nothing, it was nothing," and he snatched his arm away from the king and skirted around him.

Of course, Asami was faster. He caught and threw the boy over his shoulder and carried him into the throne room. Akihito pounded at his back, fighting to be released, he said, "put me down, you jerk. I don't have to answer you if I don't want to. LET ME GO!"

Asami yelled behind to Kirishima, "I don't want to be disturbed. Have Suoh and Masaki there, watch the door. Finish the preparations for Fei Long's visit," and he closed the door behind him. He set Akihito on his feet and he made a run for the door. Asami grabbed him again, walked him to the throne, sat down, and pinned Akihito, straddled, on his lap with an arm around his waist.

Asami's piercing eyes and Akihito's proximity to the man was causing him to falter. He remembered his thoughts the first time he saw the king sitting on his throne, and he was trying, desperately, to keep his body from responding to the memory. He had already told the man it was nothing, what else did he need to know. Akihito glared at the king, saying just that, "I already answered your question. I said it was nothing. I was frustrated, I screamed, I felt a little less frustrated. Now I want to scream again. Let me up."

"Why are you frustrated?"

"None of your business."

"Akihito, I can make you tell me," and Asami placed a hand under Akihito's shirt to caress his back.

"Mmm," the moan escaped before Akihito could stop it and his vision of him and the king having sex here invaded his thoughts once again. He struggled to keep his anger and his composure as the king began to roam both hands on Akihito's back as he arched, involuntarily, towards the king. "Nnng, stop it Asami," he tried to grab Asami's arms to stop their movement as he continued, "you can't use sex to make me answer questions that I don't want to answer, Asami. Beside, I thought you were going to wait until tonight. Haah, stop, please," Akihito said, cheeks on fire.

"You are mistaken, Akihito, I can and will use any means at me disposal to get you to submit to me," Asami said as he pulled the boy closer to him to claim his lips. Akihito tried to clamp his mouth shut, but Asami licked at his lips until they parted for his kiss.

Akihito knew he was losing the battle, he always did when it came to Asami and his ministrations. His skillful kisses, always leaving him breathless. He pushed at the king in a last attempt to hold on to his defiance, but was undone when the king brought his hands to the front to pinch his nipple, painfully. The shock of it causing him to gasp in the king's mouth.

Asami released his mouth and said, "why are you frustrated, Akihito."

Akihito glared, fiery hazel eyes at calm golden ones, and said, "because of you, you bastard."

Asami smirked, "because of me?"

Akihito disliked that smirk at times like this, it felt like the man was making fun of him, which made Akihito more determined to disobey. he didn't answer Asami's inquiry, instead he took the opportunity of the king's loosened arm to try to make his escape again.

Asami wasn't having it. He renewed his grip on the boy and took his mouth again, this time, crushing their lips together in a more brutal kiss. A kiss that warned him to not try to escape, again. Asami, abruptly, stopped the kiss and whispered in the boy's ear, low and seductive, "tell me."

Akihito let it out, "you mess me up and play with my emotions while YOU are an impenetrable rock. I can't tell if you care or not. If I'm just someone to have sex with, what happens when you get tired of me?" Akihito's voice cracked at the emotion spilling from him and he hated showing so much vulnerability.

"Who says I will grow tired of you?"

"Aw, come on, Asami. We have been fucking like rabbits these past few days, it's bound to get old eventually. Rin said, hell everyone I've asked that would answer me said, that they never last long. You're putting them out after only a few months."

"They were not you, Akihito," and Asami once again took up his assault on the boy's body.

Akihito wanted to ask what that meant, exactly, but he was beginning to drown with the man's persistent touch, and his thoughts flew out of his head. The kiss that followed, although gentle, confirmed the king's hunger for the boy. No longer able to resist, Akihito surrendered himself to the king's talented hands. He placed his arms around the king's neck and deepened the kiss of his own accord.

Akihito heard his shirt rip as Asami moved to nuzzle at the hollow his neck, as he pinched and rolled his nipples between his fingers. Akihito arched his back, painfully, towards the sensation as he tried to pull the king's head up for another kiss.

Asami obliged as he took a hand, unbuttoned Akihito's pants, and shoved it under the waistband of his underwear. He stroked the boy's cock slowly, feeling it grow even harder with his touch.

Akihito moaned, "aahh, Asami."

Asami stood and put the boy on his feet so he could remove his pants and Akihito did something he hadn't done before. He placed his own hand in Asami's pants to stoke at the man's hardness, and Asami was the one to gasp.

Liking the response, Akihito moved to unbutton the king's pants and release his throbbing organ to finally get a good look at it. He pushed the king back down on his throne and kneeled between the king's legs.

Asami was genuinely surprised at the boy's initiative and was willing to let him take the lead for now, but he was almost undone, when Akihito tentatively wrapped his luscious lips around his cock in an attempt to suck him off.

Akihito closed his eyes and placed his mouth on the king's cock. He tried to remember how the man moved his mouth when he was sucking his dick, but memories failed, and Akihito did the best he could to get the man to feel good. Continuing to pump his hand, Akihito licked at the tip of Asami's cock, before placing it in his mouth to suck. He licked and sucked at Asami's big organ like a novice, until he felt the king's hands on his head, guiding him. When he heard the king give a faint moan, Akihito looked up and was undone by the lustful look in the king's eyes as he stared down at him. Akihito took 2 of his fingers, wet from the slob on the king's dick and shoved them in his own hole. moving them in and out, preparing himself to be impaled. Then he stood, straddled the king, and guided his hard cock into him. "ha...ah...aaahhh...A-Ah-Asami!"

Asami willed himself not to come as he watched the boy give in to his own desires. Asami pumped Akihito's cock as the boy rode him, hard and fast, holding onto the back of the throne for support. When Asami brought his mouth to the boy's nipple and bit down, the boy threw his head back and came in Asami's hand, "AAAHHH!" and Akihito slumped on his chest, holding the king's cock in place. Asami pulled his head up for a kiss as he rose from the throne, still inside the boy. Asami pulled out, long enough to change positions, having Akihito get on his knees on the throne.

Akihito cried out when the king once again entered him, "UNGH...UNGH...OOHH...HAH...HAH," as the king pounded into him mercilessly. It took several strokes before the king finally released his seed into the boy's ass.

Asami used the boy's ripped shirt to clean himself and then clean Akihito, who could no longer support his own weight. Asami dressed himself, then dressed Akihito, wrapping him in his suit jacket, before carrying him from the throne room.

Akihito wanted to protest, but he didn't have the energy or strength to fight the man. When the door opened and he saw the guards there, knowing they had heard him, he buried his face, in embarrassment, under Asami's suit jacket. But when Akihito heard Asami say, "Suoh the throne is soiled, have someone clean it," Akihito's embarrassment quadrupled and he tried to hide his whole body under the jacket and he thought, 'fucking bastard, Asami', as he was carried up to the room they now shared and placed on the bed.

xxxxx

Akihito woke a few hours later to Kimimora telling him it was time to get ready for dinner. Akihito could swear the man was syphoning off his energy, that had to be why Asami always had so much energy while he left Akihito passed out. Akihito sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed. The ache in his lower half seemed to be ever-present since he moved in here and he had been fortunate enough to always fall on the bed when his legs couldn't support him, but this time, he was over-confident as the aching wasn't as bad as before. He took a shaky step forward and landed his ass on the floor.

Kimimora ran into the bedroom at the sound of the thud and found Akihito on the floor. He asked, "are you alright, Takaba? Here, let me help you up." Kimimora took hold of Akihito's arm just as Asami walked into the room.

"What is going on here, Kimimora?"

Kimimora released Akihito's arm causing the boy to fall back to the floor. "Hey! Kimimora, I thought you were helping me up. Asami, what do you want? You're the reason I'm down here on my ass, don't scare the man helping me up, damn it. Stop looking like that, we weren't doing anything." When Kimimora didn't move to help Akihito, he yelled, "WILL SOMEBODY HELP ME OFF THIS DAMN FLOOR!"

Kimimora stood frozen by the look in the king's eyes. Asami walked over and scooped the boy up on the bed.

Akihito glared at the man and said, "you have the worst timing, you know that? Say something to Kimimora before he falls over."

"Leave."

"That's not what I meant, bastard. Kimimora stop. Asami he was helping me up. He's my valet, right? Isn't that in his job description? So what, I can't touch anyone, they can't touch me, or the great King Asami goes into a jealous rage?"

"This isn't a game, Akihito. I will not have what is mine handled by others."

"What does that mean? What if I need to see a doctor? He can't examine me without your permission?"

"Correct. Kimimora you can leave for now, I will help Akihito get ready for dinner."

Kimimora avoided Akihito's eyes, as he bowed to the king and left.

Akihito was beyond himself. "You are too much, you know that? He was helping me off the floor. And what do you mean 'what is yours'? You had better not fire Kimimora for this, you bastard. He's the only one who says anything to me. If he is my valet, he is allowed to help me off the floor, when it is you who caused me to be there." Akihito was muttering to himself, 'unbelievable, the arrogant bastard, brought me here...' and his mouth was seized in a kiss. Akihito immediately began to struggle, trying to push the man away. When he was finally free, he yelled, "OH NO, YOU JERK, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Asami held the boy and said, with extreme, menacing calm, "you forget that you gave yourself to me, Akihito, which means you are mine. I will not have you touched by anyone but me. Kimimora was told, as was everyone else."

Akihito tried to take a calming breath, and then another, that stupid kiss had affected him, and he was more pissed at himself than he was at Asami, at the moment. When he spoke, he was again calm, "you are confusing. He helped me for a whole month, now it's a problem? Didn't you get rid of Rin because he was jealous?"

"This is not jealousy, Akihito. When I am jealous, you will know. This is disobedience of a direct order. You were not truly mine until you moved into this room. Kimimora's job was to make you comfortable and get you what you needed since you were locked up. Now you are not."

Akihito thought, so this is your answer then, to what I mean to you, a possession. He said, somewhat defeated, "I get it, now. I'm just another part of your collection. Whatever, just don't fire Kimimora, ok? Promise me that."

"I will not fire Kimimora. What is this collection you speak of, Akihito?"

"Nothing. Can you help me to the bathroom?"

Asami would have continued, but the defeated look in those hazel eyes, stopped him, cold. He realized that the boy must have misconstrued something he'd said. He helped Akihito into the bathroom without another word then left the room. He wondered how it always seemed to turn out like this. It wasn't jealously, like he'd said, this was something else. Asami wanted to possess the boy in a way that no other had come close. He enjoyed his spirit, the fire in his eyes, the determination to not lose to him, but when that was taken away and all that was left was that defeated look he had seen, it made Asami's heart ache.

At that moment, the king did something rare, and admitted to himself that he had over-reacted. Akihito had indeed changed him. He seemed to be always taking this stance where the boy was involved. He was the only one that could disrupt his calm demeanor and the only one he wanted to strangle with his bare hands, and he knew that THAT was his appeal. And Asami actually began to fear what would happen to the boy if he really did get jealous. Asami put the thoughts from his head and went to find Kimimora.

Asami found Kimimora in his room, packing. "What are you doing?"

Kimimora jumped at the sound of the king's voice. He turned quickly and bowed, "your majesty, I am preparing for you to dismiss me from my duties. I disobeyed your order not to touch Takaba. I know my punishment is dismissal."

"Put that away. Akihito does not wish for your dismissal, nor do I. Will you please bring our dinner to my bedchamber, we will eat there."

Kimimora tried to hide his happiness at not being fired, but failed as the smile showed wide on his face, as he said, "of course, your majesty, thank you. I will do it right away," and he literally skipped from the room to carry out the king's orders.

xxxxx

Akihito stood in the shower a long time thinking. This wasn't what he intended when he said he would belong to the man. He didn't want to be a possession. He wanted, what exactly, he couldn't say. Maybe to have the man's heart, be an equal. Someone he could talk to and trust, maybe. Akihito told himself, that was obviously impossible. He was a spoiled king.

Akihito cursed himself for almost letting that wall to his heart crumble. He would never give in to that arrogant bastard, no matter what he does to his body and mind with those kisses, and his hands, and his... Shit! He didn't want to think about that. It was always his undoing. He always gave in to that, and it was that bastard's fault for making him react that way. But Akihito reminded himself, it was just sex, and his heart didn't need to be involved to enjoy it, Asami's surely wasn't. Akihito wanted more. If rumors were true, and he was to be the king's companion, he wasn't giving up without a fight. He vowed to one day have the king, body, heart, and soul, and not be just a possession.

Finding his determination again, he got out of the cold shower, wrinkled. He was surprised to see through the doorway, Kimimora setting up dinner in the other room. Akihito dressed quickly in the clothes that had been laid out, and went to where the valet was setting the table. "Hey, you're back."

Kimimora found he couldn't meet the boy's eyes, as he said, "yes, Takaba, thank you for wanting to keep me around. His majesty said you did not want me to get fired."

"Of course not, it wasn't your fault. Why are you setting up dinner here, aren't we eating in the dining hall?"

"His majesty asked that dinner be brought here for the two of you instead."

"So where is he, I'm starved."

Asami entered then and said, "I am here, Akihito. You may start."

Akihito eyed the king suspiciously, he didn't seem himself. As Akihito ate, he glanced at the king every so often to see if the look on his face had changed, only to see it had not. Was he still upset about earlier? Was it something he had said? When dinner was done, Akihito could take the silence no longer, he finally asked, "what's wrong Asami?"

Asami had watched the boy's mood improve as he ate and he noticed that he was watching him. He didn't want to fight and have that look come over Akihito's eyes again, so he answered, "nothing. If you are done eating, I have some business to see to with Kirishima. I will be back later," and he rose and left Akihito staring after him.

Akihito, more confused than before, let him leave.

When Asami still had not returned by midnight, Akihito climbed into the big bed alone and fell into a fitful sleep.

xxxxx

Akihito awoke the next morning, in a foul mood. The king had not come to bed at all and Akihito knew there had to be something wrong. Akihito scanned the room when he heard rustling and saw Asami getting dressed by the closet. Akihito got out of bed and walked up behind him before asking, "where did you sleep last night?"

Asami hadn't slept. He had spent the night watching the boy toss and turn in his sleep. He didn't tell Akihito that, though, instead he answered, "I worked all night. Fei Long will be here tomorrow and there were still preparations to make."

"You should have got some sleep, you could have finished the preparations today. Even king's need sleep, Asami."

"I will sleep when Fei Long returns to his own land. For now, I have things still to do." As he tried to sweep past, Akihito grabbed at his sleeve to stop him.

"Are you mad at me for something?"

"No, Akihito, why do you ask?"

"Because, I'm standing here in my underwear and you have not tried to kiss me or pull me into your arms, once. What gives? You say you aren't mad, but you just let the invitation from yesterday go. If I did or said something to upset you, just tell me."

"What about you, Akihito? What was that defeated look for yesterday?"

"Defeated look? Oh," Akihito remembered. He looked Asami in his golden eyes and said, "I've gotten past that."

"Gotten past what?"

"Your possessive nature. I realized that I want to be more than your possession, I want to be your equal. I want you to be able to turn to me when you need someone to talk to."

"You want to be something more?"

"Yes. I thought I'd give that term, companion, a try," Akihito said, as he gave Asami his most seductive smile.

Asami jumped at the bait. He grabbed Akihito in his arms so fast and planted a kiss on his lips that caused his head to spin. When he released his lips, Asami, again his playful self, said, "so you want to be my companion, now? That is not an easy road, given my possessive nature," he smirked. He took his mouth again as he backed Akihito to the bed.

When Akihito could talk, he said, "yes, well, we will have to work on that. Starting with Kimimora being able to freely help me off the floor when I fall. And if you ordered the guards not to talk to me, I want that order rescinded as well. I won't live apart from the people here just because you want me all to yourself, selfish bastard."

"Fine, fine, you win this round, Akihito. I will do as you ask so long as you are mine."

"Then I am yours, Asami. And the next time you leave me in bed alone, you will regret it."

Asami looked into those hazel eyes and chuckled, "did you miss me?"

Akihito smiled up at the man and admitted happily, "yes I did. Now come here."

Asami did as he was told and they spent the day as he had planned, in bed. Asami discovered that whether the boy struggled against him or handed himself to him, willingly, it had the same effect, he wanted the boy and just couldn't get enough. He was slow in his lovemaking, savoring every sensation.

When Akihito, blushing to his ears, shyly demanded, "teach me how to make you feel good," Asami truly lost it, it took strength more than he thought possible not to flip the boy on his back and thrust himself deeply into the boy's tight, puckered hole. He groaned when Akihito put his hand around his cock and began to pump it slowly. When Akihito licked at his shaft, Asami instructed him and realized the boy was a fast learner.

Akihito knew what he was doing was affecting the king when he felt his cock grow harder in his mouth, and the sensation was really turning Akihito on. To know he held this power over the king was somehow liberating and he continued to suck the man's cock until he heard him moaning his name. Akihito looked up and nearly came from the look on the king's face. Akihito saw lust in those golden eyes, tinted with desire. He took his own cock in his hand and began to pump it quickly as he moved his mouth and hand faster over Asami's shaft. When Asami came in Akihito's mouth, Akihito released his own seed onto the sheets.

Akihito came up smiling, triumphant he had made the king cum with his mouth, but Asami was no where near done with him. Asami flipped the boy on his back and kissed that mouth, that had just pleasured him, deeply and passionately. When he released Akihito's lips, they were slightly swollen. He moved to nuzzle at the hollow of his neck and the boy moaned deep in his throat. Asami lapped at his nipples and Akihito arched his back toward the king's mouth and wrapped his arms around his head to hold him there.

Akihito writhed with pleasure as the king ran his hands over his body. He jerked his hips when Asami took hold of his cock and began to pump it ever so slowly, driving the boy wild. Asami placed 2 fingers to Akihito's lips and he opened his mouth to suck on them happily, knowing where they were going when he was done. Sure enough, Asami jammed the fingers into his tight hole, moving them in and out slowly, in rhythm to the hand pumping his cock.

Akihito moaned, "aaahhh," when a third finger was added and the king, in turn, took his cock in his mouth. Akihito was reaching the end of his sanity and wanted the man to fuck him already. "A-A-Asami, what are you waiting for? P-Put it in, hurry!.

Asami needed no more coaxing, he swiftly positioned himself over the boy and rammed into him, completely.

Akihito screamed his pleasure, "AAAAHHHH! Oh, Asami, so good. You feel wonderful. UNH...UNH...NNGH...HAH...HAH...YES!"

Asami pounded into the boy relentlessly, teasing at his sweet spot, until Akihito was thrashing his head on the bed and convulsing. When Asami was close, he closed his hand around Akihito's cock and pumped, rapidly, bringing him to a climax that matched Asami's and they came together.

Panting, Asami asked, "are you hungry?"

Akihito replied, "yes," as his eyes started to close.

Asami got his phone and called Kimimora to have him bring them some food. Asami cleaned himself and the boy before the food arrived and once it did, he woke Akihito to eat. Asami knew Akihito's legs wouldn't support him so he carried him to the table, sat him down, and watched as he sluggishly began to eat. Asami smirked at the boy and said, "eat up, Akihito, round 2 starts after your food has digested some."

The look Akihito threw the king, lost some of it's effect, as Akihito's eyes were barely open. Akihito just rolled his eyes and said, "insatiable bastard," then smiled at the king.

Round 2 was just as the king had said, and round 3 started after dinner and lasted till the wee hours of the morning. Asami was sure that day 1 of Fei Long's visit, would see Akihito in bed, all day long.

xxxxx

Asami was awakened a few hours later by his phone ringing. He knew it had to be Kirishima, and if he was calling there was a problem. Asami answered on the second ring, "Kirishima what's wrong?"

"You majesty, the shipment has not arrived yet. It was supposed to be in the harbor by 10:00."

Asami looked over at the clock and saw it was going on noon. As he got out the bed, careful not to wake the exhausted boy, he said, "find out why it has been delayed. I will be down shortly."

"Yes, your majesty," said Kirishima before disconnecting the call.

Asami gave a look over his shoulder at the sleeping boy, loathe to leave his side, and stepped into the bathroom to shower. Aware he should be thinking about Fei Long's impending arrival, but his mind kept going back to yesterday and Akihito's behavior. The boy's attitude had done a complete 180 from the night before last. Asami was torn as to which he enjoyed more, the struggling Akihito, or the Akihito from yesterday? Akihito had been wanton and up to the very end, gave as good as he got, until he finally passed out from sheer exhaustion, unable to move. Even his own stamina had begun to falter towards the end. It had been a damn good day in his opinion and he couldn't wait to do it again.

Asami stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed another to dry his hair, and walked out the bathroom. To his surprise, Akihito was awake and staring at the door. Asami asked, "did I wake you?"

"Every damn time you get out of bed. How are you up?"

"Duty calls. I'll have Kimimora bring you something to eat," Asami said as he walked into the closet to dress.

Akihito, still unable to move, was not able to watch, this time and he groaned his disappointment. He asked, "So King Fei Long arrives today?"

Asami said sternly from the closet, "yes, and you are not to be alone with him, Akihito. You will have 2 guards with you at all times, do not try to send them away."

"What? Why do I need guards? I don't want that. He's not gonna try anything in your castle, right?"

"I don't know, nor can I be sure, but I will keep you safe, regardless."

Akihito let out a sigh and said, "I'm still too tired to discuss the whole guards thing properly with you, so later on that. You have some serious trust issues, Asami."

"I just make it a point to know my enemy and be sure to stay 3 steps ahead of them." When Asami exited the closet, he was fully dressed and looked every bit the handsome, regal king. Akihito just gaped, speechless at the sight of the man. Asami said, with a grin, "Akihito, you're drooling," and he walked out of the room.

Akihito immediately composed himself. He gave the king's back the finger. Asami just laughed, like he could see Akihito's hand gesture, as he closed the door to the bedroom, infuriating Akihito, all the more. He muttered, 'arrogant bastard' before he could no longer keep his eyes open and he succumbed to blissful sleep.

xxxxx

When Asami entered the throne room, Kirishima was ready to give his report and said, "your majesty, the ship was delayed due to bad weather conditions. The captain said he should arrive within the hour."

"Fine. Why so nervous, Kirishima? Our liability doesn't start until it in in my warehouse. What happens to it before then is not my concern." Asami said, coolly.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Is Fei Long on schedule?"

"Yes, he will arrive at 5 o'clock as planned, your majesty."

"Is everything else in order?"

"Yes, your majesty. The kitchen has been made aware of the dining arrangements, the rooms are ready, and General Yoh confirmed the Itinerary this morning."

"You seem to have everything under control, Kirishima. I will leave it to you. Brief the guards at the warehouse to pay attention to what is unloaded and that everything is sealed as it should be. They should record any discrepancies and report them to you immediately. Call when the goods arrive and the warehouse is secured. Until then I don't want to be disturbed until 4."

Kirishima replied, "yes, you majesty," picked up the phone and called the guards at the warehouse.

Asami left the throne room, called Kimimora, and told him to have food brought up for him and Akihito. Then the king sauntered to his bedroom to awaken the boy, thoughts of the boy's submission and his total possession, causing him to grin at the prospect.

When Asami entered the room and walked into the bedroom, Akihito was still sprawled on the bed, asleep. Asami thought back to the first time he saw Akihito wrapped in the bed sheet, and thought, 'I knew he would look good just as he is know', and he moved to the bed to disturb the boy's peaceful slumber.

Akihito's eyes fluttered open when the bed dipped from the king's weight. He said, sleepily, "you're back. What happened to the food?"

"It's on it's way, so you should get up," Asami said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

The boy gave a lazy, "ok," as he drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness.

When Asami saw Akihito didn't seem to be waking up, he bent over and whispered in his ear, "Akihito, if you don't wake up, I will be tempted to use other methods."

Akihito responded with a, "hn," before he yelped, as the king had slipped 2 fingers in his ass and was slowly moving them in and out. Akihito, wide awake moaned and said, "ok, mmm, Asami, I'm up. Aaahhh, cut it out, you b-bastard."

Thankfully, Kimimora arrived with the food and Asami stopped his fingers from pleasuring the boy. He said, close to Akihito's ear, in his low, sensuous voice, "a reprieve for now, Akihito. Let's eat," and Asami left Akihito blushing on the bed until he sent Kimimora away. When the valet was gone, predicting Akihito's legs still to weak to support him, came back, lifted him from the bed, and carried him to the table to eat.

They ate in silence, as Akihito stared at his plate, and Asami stared at him. The silence would have been unbearable if Akihito hadn't been lost in his thoughts. His cheeks burned and he nearly choked on his food when he remembered how he had acted yesterday. How a night not in those powerful arms had affected him, seemed ridiculous in hindsight, and he wondered if that had been the bastard's plan. But no, Akihito thought, he had been worried about the look on my face. So what, he didn't want to risk seeing it again, that's why he didn't come to bed? Stupid jerk. But regardless, Akihito had let go all his inhibitions and succumbed to the passion and desire the man exuded.

Asami watched the boy, whose face revealed what he was thinking and assumed he was coming to terms with his behavior yesterday. Akihito had been eager to please, wanting to pleasure Asami as he was being pleasured. He had been a 'lover' in every sense of the word, though he would never admit to that. Asami's cock stiffened remembering the boy's writhing, lustful body.

But Akihito had said he wanted to be Asami's companion, which was what the king wanted as well, but he had a feeling the brat still wouldn't make it easy. Even though it was Akihito that said he wanted it, Asami was sure he would struggle all the way. Asami grinned to himself thinking about the fun he was going to have.

When Akihito was finished with lunch, he stood on shaky legs and announced, "I'm taking a shower, Asami. DON'T follow me."

Asami smirked as he said, "are you sure you are going to make it, Akihito?"

"Hey! I'm fine, see," and Akihito took a shaky step forward.

"I guess you are."

Akihito gave a cheeky grin and slowly, shakily made his way to the bathroom.

Asami waited until he heard the water running before he got up and followed the boy, grinning the whole way as he discarded his clothes.

Akihito heard the door open and turned to see Asami standing buck naked sporting an erection. Akihito shook his head as he stepped into the shower, saying, "no, no, no Asami. Come on, I've barely recovered from yesterday and you still want more?"

"Always," and he pulled Akihito into his embrace and kissed his pouting lips. When Asami released him, he hazel eyes were dazed. The king smiled and proceeded to fulfill another fantasy.

Akihito called Asami a sadistic bastard before surrendering to the powerful king before him.

**A/N: Thank your for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. **

**Thank you for all the nice reviews and I am so glad that so many of you like my story. Thanks to all my followers, favorites, viewers, and browsers.**

**This is the longest chapter I've written to date, mainly because I just couldn't find a good stopping place. I do hope you enjoy it!**

**:)**

Chapter 8

Asami left Akihito, reluctantly, to meet Fei Long when he arrived. After having the boy in the shower, he had him on the bed, and Akihito lay spent, once again. Asami closed the heavy curtains around the bed and ordered Kimimora not to wake him, "let Akihito sleep until he wakes of his own accord. Call General Kirishima if he wakes up before I come back. I am sending up 2 guards to be with him at all times, he is not to leave this room without them."

"Yes, your majesty. And dinner, should he not awake before?" Kimimora asked.

"Let him sleep. If he is not awake for dinner, have the kitchen set something aside for him."

"Yes, your majesty."

As Asami turned to leave the room, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He called Kirishima to have him send the guards, now.

xxxxx

Fei Long arrived at Asami's castle as scheduled. He was accompanied by General Yoh and 3 other guards. The general exited the black limo and looked around before motioning for Fei Long to exit the car. Upon exiting the car, he greeted Asami, "well hello, you majesty," Fei Long said with a sarcastic grin and a slight nod of his head.

Asami smirked and thought, so this is how it's going to be? He greeted Fei Long in similar manner, "welcome, please come in." Asami could play at politeness too, but he knew the type of man Fei Long was and under this false politeness were ulterior motives and a vindictive soul.

When they entered the castle, Fei Long commented, "still looks the same after all this time."

"Yes, it's functional this way, why change it?"

"For a more personal touch, Asami. Don't tell me you keep Takaba in this dreary place."

At the mention of Akihito's name, Asami looked suspiciously at Fei Long. "What difference would that make to you, Fei Long?" Asami asked, golden eyes growing cold.

"It wouldn't. I am just checking on the well-being of the boy you kidnapped. It's been a month, after all."

"Is that why you wanted to visit? Be careful, Fei Long, or your actions will be seen as a declaration of war."

"Still the same assumptions, Asami. I did not come here to cause you any trouble. I would be a fool to try anything while I was in your castle," Fei Long replied. "Where can they put my things? I want to freshen up before I see your beautiful ward."

"Masaki, show them to their rooms," Asami ordered, eyes never leaving Fei Long. Asami knew that if he jumped at the bait, he would reveal himself, so he let the comment about seeing Akihito go, especially since he knew the boy would be out for the next few hours and would have guards after that.

Masaki answered, "yes, your majesty," then he turned to the entourage and said, "if you would follow me, please." They were taken to the third floor and given rooms at the end of the hall and Masaki left them there.

Upon entering the room, Fei Long sat on the couch as his things were brought in. When the guards were done, he dismissed them and asked the general to stay behind. When they were alone, the general said, "I don't think it is wise for your highness to rile the king."

"Just a bit of fun, Yoh, not to worry. Besides, I am concerned for the boy. Where's the harm in asking as to his well-being?"

"Nothing, your highness, if it is just an innocent inquiry, but I don't believe King Asami sees it as such. And you still refuse to tell me why you wanted to visit while your goods sat in his warehouse."

"Isn't it obvious, to keep an eye on those goods. I don't trust him, anymore than he trusts me. It would have been more strange for me not to request this visit. Riling Asami about the boy is just an added bonus. Now stop questioning me and my motives and come here."

Yoh gave a sigh, then turned to lock the door to the room. He walked over to where his king sat and sat next to him on the couch. His king didn't use him like this often, choosing to turn to other, more fragile distractions. Yoh had to admit that he missed Fei Long's touch, but to say so would reveal his heart and that was not what Fei Long wanted. He only truly wanted King Asami, though he knew that would never happen, so he spent his time dallying with others. Yoh was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Fei Long say, "Yoh, what are you thinking? I said to get undressed."

Yoh said, "yes, your highness. I apologize," and he stood up and got undressed. When he was naked, he kneeled between his king's legs, released his member, and began to suck on it.

Fei Long knew Yoh's feelings, it was what he used to get Yoh to do this. Fei Long thought fucking him was satisfying, more satisfying than the others he allowed to share his bed, but Yoh knew his true desire and, as such, he acted accordingly, not expecting more than he was given, but giving all of himself to Fei Long. He fisted his hand in Yoh's hair as his mouth gave him pleasure. He said in a low, lusty voice, "get yourself ready," and Yoh wet two of his fingers and placed them in his own ass, stretching himself to take his king.

Yoh didn't need to see his king's face to know he was having and effect. He felt the king's cock in his mouth grow harder. He moved his fingers in and out faster, ever eager to feel the king enter him.

Fei Long pushed Yoh's mouth away and stood up. He grabbed Yoh up from the floor and dragged him into the bedroom. He told Yoh, "undress me," and Yoh fumbled to remove his king's clothes, so aroused was he from the rough treatment. When he was undressed, Fei Long pushed Yoh to the bed on his knees and swiftly entered him.

Yoh let out a short gasp at the sudden intrusion and then a moan as his king began to pound into him rapidly. HAH...HAH...AAAHHH...HARDER!"

At that word, Fei Long slammed into him, causing him to scream in delight. Yoh liked it hard and fast and Fei Long was more than happy to give it to him the way he wanted. The sound of slapping flesh and Yoh's cries bringing Fei Long to his climax, as Yoh grabbed his own cock and started to pump it quickly. When Fei Long whispered near his ear, "now Yoh," Yoh released his seed on the sheets as Fei Long released his in Yoh's ass.

Panting, Fei Long pulled out and watched as his cum dripped from the general's ass and ran down the general's legs. It made him want to do it again, but he knew he needed his general tonight to be alert and on guard, he was in the enemy's lair, after all. He smacked the man on his ass and said, "I'm going to shower. When you are able, go get yourself cleaned up and meet back here."

Yoh, still panting, replied, "yes, your highness," and watched as King Fei Long walked into the bathroom. Yoh sat up on the bed and gingerly placed his feet on the floor. He stood slowly and walked shakily to were his clothes were in the sitting room and put them on. He almost fell over twice trying to put on his pants, and he had to sit down.

Once he was dressed, he rose and walked next door to his own room and stood under the hot shower, allowing him to put what they had just done into perspective and switch back into general mode. He needed to convince his king not to upset King Asami with talk of the boy. In fact, he hoped his king would stay away from the boy altogether, but somehow he knew that wouldn't happen. All he could do was be there to protect his king from King Asami's wrath, if need be. He exited the shower, dressed, and returned to King Fei Long's sitting room.

xxxxx

King Asami watched the monitor with a smirk on his face. He had ordered that cameras be placed in the rooms to be sure Fei Long wasn't plotting anything, but he had not expected to see this. Fei Long was fucking his general. Asami thought with a grin, so he's who you turn to when you can't have me, interesting. He told Kirishima, "copy that onto a disc and put it away for safe keeping. It may come in handy, some day. That was quite entertaining. Kirishima keep me informed, I think I will go pay Akihito a visit until dinner."

Kirishima said, "yes, your majesty," as Asami rose to leave the security room.

xxxxx

Asami walked back to his bed chamber pondering the tidbit. It was obviously not their first time, but the info was only useful if it was a secret, something Fei Long didn't want known. Hmm, to find out if the info is useful without tipping Fei Long off to the fact that he has the info, challenging, but not impossible, Asami smirked.

Asami reached his bed chamber door and asked the guard there, "anything?"

The guard bowed and replied, "no, your majesty. Takaba is still sleeping," and he moved aside to allow the king entry.

The other guard was outside his bedroom door, while Kimimora sat in a chair in the corner, waiting for his master to awaken. Asami took in the utter silence before he dismissed Kimimora and told the guard to wait outside the outer door. They bowed and exited the sitting room. Asami walked into his bedroom and walked over to the bed. He opened the curtain to reveal a still sleeping Akihito. He was laying on his stomach with half his ass peeking from under the sheet and a foot out. As tempting to touch as the boy appeared, Asami decided to let Akihito sleep, unmolested.

When Asami turned to leave the room, he heard the boy say behind him, "I set such a sexy pose and you just walk away."

Asami turned back to the bed and saw the boy's pouting face peeking through the curtain. Asami smirked and asked, "and how did you know it was me?"

"I doubt anyone else what dare to come into your bedroom and peek behind the curtain, not to mention, stand there so long admiring," Akihito said with a devilish look in his hazel eyes. Staring into Asami's golden ones, he commented, "it was your goal to keep me from dinner, was it not, Asami?" Akihito grinned, seductively.

"You are too sharp for your own good, Akihito."

"So King Fei Long has arrived?"

"Remember what I said, Akihito, you are not to be alone with him."

"I know, I know, two guards at all times, yadda, yadda. You know this is not necessary, right?" Akihito asked, still looking the king in his eyes.

"It is, Akihito," Asami said as he sat on the bed next to the boy.

Akihito moved away, saying, "it would be rude for me not to greet your guest."

"Then you should have pretended sleep and let me walk away. Instead you invite me to ravish you and think you can use etiquette to squirm your way out of it? I don't think so, Akihito. Since you know my intentions, I'm sure you know what will happen next," and Asami grabbed the boy and pulled him to him. Asami proceeded to turn the boy into a dripping mess.

Akihito spent the next hour and a half learning two valuable lessons as he writhed under Asami's expert care. One, know what information to use, when to use it, and who you are using it against, otherwise it could backfire. Two, do not tease Asami with sex, ever!

Needless to say, Asami went to dinner that night and Akihito, didn't.

xxxxx

That night's dinner was attended by the ranking members of the four families in the small dining hall. Chairs had been set for King Fei Long and his general at the king's table. Fei Long noticed that Akihito was not in attendance and turned to Asami and asked, "will your ward not be joining us this evening?"

Asami answered, "no. He was wore out from recent activities and fell asleep."

Fei Long gave the king a sideways glance and said, "you could let the boy out of the room sometimes, Asami. How are his lessons progressing?"

"They have not started as of yet."

"Ah, I see. Well I will be here two more days, I'm sure I will see him at some point."

Asami had been watching General Yoh, so he saw the imperceptible tick at the mention of Fei Long seeing Akihito. Asami said, simply, "maybe," and began to eat.

"Asami, I have a strong suspicion you don't want me to see Takaba. Or is it, you don't want HIM to see me?"

"Very astute, Fei Long, but I get the feeling I'm not the only one who doesn't want you to see Takaba," Asami said as he glanced past Fei Long to his general.

Fei Long followed Asami's gaze, then said, "yes, well, Yoh has his reasons, I'm sure." Fei Long turned back to Asami and said, "did all go well with receiving the shipment, this morning?"

Asami, eyed Fei Long and said, "the shipment arrived late but intact according to the ship captain, your guards, and mine. The crates were stored in the warehouse without incident and are now being guarded, by again, your guards and mine. I would hope that your men would have kept you informed of these facts."

"I'm just making conversation, Asami, since you are keeping that beautiful boy away from me, I am forced to sit and talk with you."

"Or you can just stop talking, Fei Long."

"Is he always this cold," Fei Long posed the question to Kirishima.

Kirishima didn't stop to think of the answer or contemplate Asami's feelings, he answered, "yes, King Fei Long, he is."

Fei Long gave a chuckle, he hadn't expected the general to be so straight forward. "Good one, General. I see you're not afraid of his menacing aura."

"I have no reason to fear my king, King Fei Long. I am his loyal subject," Kirishima said, pushing up his glasses.

Asami figured Fei Long was trying to get a rise out of him, but he wasn't going to let the man show him up in his own castle. He was determined to learn what Fei Long's motives for visiting were besides watching over cargo, either directly or indirectly. He also needed to find out if the information that he had obtained earlier was useful. He asked, "so is Takaba the only reason you are here for a visit," and he added low, so only Fei Long could hear him, "or did you just need a place to be alone with your general?"

Fei Long looked stunned and Asami looked pleased. Fei Long composed himself and said, "Yes, Takaba is my only reason for being here." Then he continued so only Asami heard, "whatever you think you have on me, you can forget it, Asami. I can do what I please to my general."

"And if I were to ask him, would he feel the same?"

"You should ask him and find out," Fei Long said, slightly miffed.

Asami smirked, realizing he had struck a nerve. He decided to leave it at that, not wanting to give too much away. The disc had value, but it's use was limited. Asami locked that away in his memory for another day.

Yoh and Kirishima, not knowing exactly what was being discussed, felt the mood change slightly. They exchanged looks and then Kirishima said. "Your majesty, it appears the others are done eating, might we retire to a more comfortable and relaxed setting?"

Asami turned to Kirishima and said, "yes, Kirishima, I think you are right."

Kirishima stood and said, "everyone, adjourn to the main salon."

King Asami rose and all others, except Fei Long, followed suit. They bowed and curtsied as he walked past, leading the way to the salon. Realizing they were waiting for him before leaving the dining hall, King Fei Long eventually rose and followed Asami from the hall.

To Fei Long's surprise, the salon was lavishly appointed. There were couches and high-back chairs scattered, neatly around the room, some with small tables next to them. There were fireplaces at either end of the room and track lighting along the ceiling, which was slightly dimmed to provide a calming, after dinner atmosphere. Fei Long took a seat on one of the couches and Asami took a chair across from him.

The minute Asami sat down, his phone rang. He answered on the second ring, "Asami."

The voice on the other end said, "your majesty, Takaba is awake and requesting to be brought to where you are."

Asami looked over at Fei Long before answering, "I will be there shortly," and he disconnected the call.

Kirishima looked to the king and when he didn't say anything, he asked, "is everything alright, your majesty?"

"Yes, Kirishima, it is fine," he looked to Fei Long and said, "if you will excuse me for a moment, I need to see to something." Asami rose without waiting for a response and walked out of the salon.

Kirishima followed Asami from the salon. When they were in the hall, he asked, "your majesty, is it Takaba?"

"Yes. He's awake and requesting to be brought to me."

"Shall I call the other 4 guards, your majesty?"

"No. The 2 at his side, you, and Suoh should be enough for tonight. Tomorrow, they are to stay with him, no matter where he goes," Asami ordered.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Go keep Fei Long entertained until I return."

"Yes, your majesty," replied Kirishima as Asami turned to walk away.

Before Asami reached his bed chamber, he heard the boy arguing with the guards, "what are we waiting for? You know I'm not a prisoner, I can go wherever I want to now."

"Yes, Takaba, but his majesty said that he was coming to you."

"I want out of this room before that. I refuse to let that bastard ambush me again," Akihito was saying as Asami walked up.

"Ambush you? Is that what I did?"

Akihito turned at Asami's voice and said, "what's up with this, Asami? The guards won't let me out. I thought you said that I was free to roam the castle?"

"And you are."

"Then why are they blocking me?"

"They are following orders, Akihito. This is for your safety."

"Aw, come on. You can't possibly think King Fei Long is going to do anything to me. Stop acting like a possessive bastard."

"Why would I, when you are my possession?"

"I am not! This is stupid." He turned back to the guard standing in the doorway and said, "move."

Asami walked to the boy and pushed him back into the room.

"Uh-uh, Asami. You're not gonna get me again. It's rude of me not to greet your guest the day he arrives. You know that, right?"

"I know no such thing, Akihito."

"Did your parents not teach you any manners?"

"They did. They also taught me to protect what is mine."

"I already told you, this is ridiculous. You said King Fei Long was smart, right? Why would he do anything to me with more of your guards around than his? Is he suicidal?"

"He could be or it's like he says, he's here to check up on you. Who's knows what he will do when he sees you. Remember, he said he wanted you too."

"And what, you think I would just go off with him? Didn't I say I would be yours? Where's the trust, bastard?"

"You I trust, him I don't," Asami said simply.

"Well if you trust me, what difference does it make if you trust him or not? I said I would stay, regardless of what he says to me, I will keep my word."

Asami looked the boy in his hazel eyes, and said, "and I will hold you to it, Akihito. I will not let you go." Asami could no longer resist those defiant lips, he took the boy in his arms and kissed him, deeply, jamming his tongue in the boy's mouth.

Akihito pushed against the king, trying to free himself before his hormones took over and he succumbed to the man. But Asami's kisses always seemed to make the boy swoon and it wasn't long before Akihito was moaning into his mouth.

When Asami finally released the boy, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes filled with lust. He looked up at the man and said, dazed, "jerk bastard, let go of me. I'm not gonna let you have your way. I WILL talk to King Fei Long before he leaves and let him know I'm good."

"And if I tell you no."

"I'd find a way to do it anyway."

"You'd disobey your king?"

"I would if he was being unreasonable."

Asami looked down at the defiant boy, with a grin, and shook his head. "So you think me unreasonable?"

"In this, yes."

"Fine, then come with me. If he tries anything, Akihito, I won't hesitate to take him out. Be warned," and he bent his head for another, more possessive kiss. "Remember who you belong to."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it already. Stop treating me like an object," Akihito said.

"The guards are to be with you at all times, no ditching them, understood? As long as Fei Long is here, they are with you."

"Fine, Asami."

"Good boy," and Asami moved to leave the room pulling Akihito with him.

"I'm not a child, Asami!"

"Of course, Akihito," Asami said with a smirk. The 2 guards fell in step behind the king and Akihito, as Asami led them to the main salon.

xxxxx

Fei Long was seated in the same spot when the couple, followed by the 2 guards, entered the salon. Upon seeing Akihito, Fei Long rose to greet the boy. "Ah, it is good to see you Takaba."

Akihito gave a slight bow to Fei Long and said, "thank you, King Fei Long. It is good to be seen." Akihito took a seat on one of the couches and continued, "I apologize for not being around to greet you when you arrived," and he blushed slightly as he said, "I was...indisposed," as he glared at Asami. "Have you spoken to the old photographer, Takitama, lately?"

"You are here now and I get to see your lovely face, there is no apology necessary," Fei Long said. "I have not spoken with the old man since our meeting a month ago. How are you faring with this rough king?"

"I am doing well, thank you for your concern," Akihito said with a smile.

"Well, if ever he hurts you, you are always welcome in my castle," Fei Long said, glancing at Asami to see if he would respond to his invitation to Akihito. He continued, "I would never lock you up, Takaba."

Asami looked at Fei Long, deciding not to rise to the challenge in the other king's voice. He said, "even though he was locked up, he was not harmed. I did nothing to him that he didn't want done."

Akihito blushed, saying, "Asami, cut it out. Don't say embarrassing things about me to King Fei Long."

"But he wants to know how you are," Asami said to Akihito before turning his attention back to Fei Long and continuing, "I may have locked him up, but you most likely would have just taken what you wanted. He is better off here with me. He has pledged his loyalty to me, Fei Long, you can't get in his head."

Akihito thought, it's happening again, just like at the meeting. Do these king's truly hate each other so much? They can't even be in the same room without throwing jibs at each other. Before Akihito could break it up, he heard Fei Long say, "I would take him and enjoy every bit of it from the beginning, why hold myself back if he is mine. You on the other hand always liked to tame your prey slowly, making them dependent on you, encouraging them before thrusting your dick in to drive them mad. Takaba, your king is an animal."

Akihito found he didn't like Fei Long's assessment of his king and said, "that's not true. That's not what he did to me at all. King Fei Long, I may have been locked up, but I got out almost every day. I've taken lots of pictures in preparation for my training resuming. I don't know what this is between you two, and I don't know how King Asami treated people in the past, but I was not treated that way."

Fei Long said, "ah, then that makes you different, Takaba." He looked to Asami and asked, "I wonder why? It would be tasty information indeed to know that ruthless King Asami had fallen for his ward."

Asami stared cold, golden eyes at Fei Long when he answered, "you are mistaken, Fei Long, he is a possession, nothing more. He gave himself to me willing and it IS enjoyable," Asami said, with a smirk forming at his lips.

Akihito stared at Asami in disbelief. How could he say that so casually, a possession and nothing more? That rotten, hurtful bastard. His voice did not betray that hurt, as he defiantly said, "I am NOT a possession!" He was blushing when he continued, "and I said to stop saying embarrassing things about me, you bastard."

Fei Long grinned as he looked from Asami to Akihito and said, "so he still has his fangs and claws, interesting. Asami, you're losing your touch, usually they'd be tamed by now."

Asami said, "it was never my intention to tame him, Fei Long, just to keep him from you."

Akihito didn't want to be in the middle anymore and he realized that he didn't have to listen. He rose from the couch, glaring at both men, and said, "I AM NOT A POSSESSION OR AN ANIMAL TO BE TAMED, JERKS!" and he turned to leave the salon, the two guards falling in step on either side of him. He didn't care, he just wanted out of there. Stupid Asami, talking about him like that when he was right there.

Asami and Fei Long watched Akihito storm from the room, surprised by the outburst. It was Fei Long that spoke up first, "he must be a feisty one in bed. Asami, you should share him with me. Send him to my room for the night."

Asami said with a menacing smile, "I would never let you put your filthy hands on my possession, Fei Long. I suggest you get the thought out of your head before you do something foolish."

"Maybe you should let him decide if he wants my 'filthy hands' on him or not," Fei Long said with a grin.

Asami shot the man a threatening look, "I'll pass. If the temptation is too great, you are free to leave my castle."

Fei Long pretended not to hear Asami's veiled threat, he said, "maybe I should ask him myself, away from you. That way you can't scare him into saying no."

Yoh leaned down to his king's ear and said, "your highness, you are being reckless. Please change the topic of conversation. I fear King Asami is a moment away from dispelling you from his castle."

Asami stared cold eyes at Fei Long, trying to control his rising anger. He said, in a chillingly, calm voice, "I will not take kindly to you questioning Takaba in that manner, Fei Long. If I hear that you asked him such a question, I will cut out your tongue," and Asami rose and took his leave of Fei Long without another word.

xxxxx

When Akihito left the salon, he walked to the library. He went to the self that contained the books on photography and noticed, to his surprise, that there were more books than last time he visited. He took a few to an adjacent table and sat down. He needed to clear his head of those humiliating thoughts.

What was it with those two? Even he could tell they were purposely baiting each other, but why put him in the middle? Did King Fei Long really want to have sex with him or did he just say all that to try to make Asami angry? And Asami only said he was no more than a possession, to what, throw King Fei Long off as to how he really feels? Not that Akihito could say for sure what the man felt about him. Akihito just shook his head in confusion.

Akihito heard the door open. He looked up from the book he had been staring at and watched Asami approaching him.

Asami had exited the salon to seek out Akihito and noticing his guards standing outside the library, Asami went there. He was accompanied by his guard, Suoh, and General Kirishima. He asked the other guard watching Akihito and his two men to wait outside, telling them to let no one enter, then he walked to where Akihito was seated at the table.

Akihito glared at the man and when he reached him, he asked, "what do you want? Leave me alone. I told you I was not your possession and yet that's all you will call me. I hate you, bastard," Akihito said angrily.

Asami, ignoring the boy's ranting, saw only those fiery eyes glaring at him. He knew it would upset Akihito to hear he was just a mere possession, but he didn't want Fei Long to know there was more between them than just sex. Let Fei Long think that one day the boy would be free of him, since he did have a tendency to grow tired of his 'possessions'. Even so, Asami had no intention of sharing Akihito with anyone, be him a possession or something more, Akihito was his and his alone.

Akihito sat waiting for Asami to respond, but when he just stared at him, Akihito said, "I won't stay to be just your possession, Asami."

"You should know by now that you are more than that to me. I only said that to Fei Long to impress upon him the fact that you belong to me and are not to be touched. I will not let him put his filthy hands on you while you are mine."

"Yours, yours, yours. That's all you say! What makes me yours besides my say so, huh?"

"It is MY say so that makes you mine, Akihito."

"No, it is my choice to stay here. My choice to be with you."

"Is that what you think? You think that if you said you wanted to go, I would just let you? You are mistaken, Akihito. You cannot escape me, I will NEVER let you go. I chose you and I will drag you with me to hell when I go. Until then, I will NOT let Fei Long or anyone else lay hands on you, seduce you, change you, or bend you to their will. Only I am allowed to do those things." Asami fisted the boy's shirt and pulled him out of the chair. He crushed his lips to Akihito's and forced his mouth open with his tongue. The kiss was deep and possessive.

Akihito struggled against it. He struggled against the giddiness he felt at the king's words. So he wasn't something to be tossed aside when the man grew tired of him, but something to be kept and treasured. It made Akihito happy to hear it, so why didn't he just say that to King Fei Long? Why make it sound like he was nothing? Akihito wanted to ask, but the man's lips stopped him. Eventually all thoughts on the subject left him as the kiss began to take it's toll on his senses.

When Asami felt the boy's resolve begin to break, he pulled Akihito into his strong arms and changed the dynamic of the kiss from possessive to seductive. His tongue no longer battling with Akihito's but caressing his cavern sweetly. He placed his arm around the boy's slender waist and caressed his back with the other hand.

Akihito moaned from the contact, "mmmnnn."

Asami slid his hand to Akihito's tight ass and kneaded it roughly, causing the boy to gasp, before bringing said hand around to feel for the boy's arousal through his pants. Finding Akihito hard, he unbuttoned the boy's pants to fondle his cock directly.

"Aaahhh!" Akihito was getting into it, when he remembered they were in the library. Asami had moved to nibble on his ear and he was fast losing his will to fight against the sensations pooling in his nether region. He needed to remind the man where they were but it was getting so hard to concentrate or even care. Asami had began to pump his cock, slowly, grinding his thumb on the tip at the opening. "Uh, A-Asami. W-w-we are in the, ahh, the library. W-we shouldn't do this here, mmmnnn. A-Asami, are you l-l-listening?"

As an answer, Asami coated his finger with the boy's pre-cum and slowly inserted it in his puckered hole, earning a gasp.

"Uh...hah...Asami! Not here, please," the boy pleaded.

Asami wasn't listening. He inserted another finger and began to thrust them into him faster, still pumping the hand on his cock at an infuriatingly slow pace.

Akihito bucked his hips and threw his arms around the man's neck as he nuzzled at his neck. It no longer mattered where they were, all that mattered was the sensations the man was making him feel.

Asami removed his hands from the boy's person to spin him around and bend him over the table, pushing the gathered books to the floor. Then he crouched down, spread the boy's cheeks, and began to lick at Akihito's hole.

This drove Akihito wild. His knees buckled, and had it not been for the table he was gripping for dear life, he would have fallen to the floor.

When he felt the boy's knees give, Asami stood up and swiftly entered him.

"AAAHHH, ASAMI!. Ungh...hah...nngh...hah...uh."

The boy's moaning voice spurred Asami on. He thrust deep into the boy, over and over. Skin slapped against skin as Asami increased the tempo of his thrusts and Akihito bucked his hips to take him in.

"Ah Asami, so deep, ooohhh. I wanna cum, Asami."

At the words, Asami reached around and grabbed his cock, roughly, and began to pump it fast at the same time angling his thrusts to slam into the boy's sweet spot inside.

The resulting climax had the boy screaming his name, "ASAMI, ASAMI, YES, OOOHHH, YES!"

Asami kept pumping, reaching his own climax, "NG...AKIHITO!"

Akihito collapsed on the table, spent, his legs no longer able to support him.

Asami bent over the boy and said, close to his ear, "you will always be mine, Akihito. No matter how I describe our relationship to others, know that you are more than that to me. I chose you to be beside me, but I will not give my enemies the satisfaction of knowing that until I am ready for it to be known. I will not tell you this again, so remember it, the next time I describe you as nothing more than a possession, Akihito," and he rose and pulled out of the boy.

Still supporting himself on the table, Akihito turned to stare at the king, not sure he heard him right. His brain was still muddled from his climax. "What?" was all he could manage.

"You heard me, Akihito, I don't need to repeat it. Can you stand?"

"Of course, I can't, bastard," he said with a grin, happy to know the man's feelings.

Asami used Akihito's shirt to clean them off, then he pulled up the boy's pants and draped his suit jacket around his shoulders.

When Asami went to lift him into his arms, Akihito held up his hands. "You are not going to carry me princess style out of this library. Let me get on your back."

Asami hadn't carried anyone piggy back since he was a small child. The thought of it amused him and aroused him at the same time. He bent down to let Akihito get on his back and clasping his hands under the boy's ass, he rose and walked towards the door.

Akihito leaned into his back, draping his arms around his neck. He planted kisses on the back of the man's neck, causing Asami to misstep at the unexpected contact. "If you keep doing that, I will drop you."

Akihito grinned devilishly before biting the man's neck, earning him a groan as they reached the door to the library.

Asami pinched the boy on his butt cheek, in an effort to get him to behave as he grabbed the doorknob to open the door.

"Yowch!" Akihito squirmed. As payback, he licked the man's neck where he had bitten him and Asami flinched.

"When I get you back to our room, Akihito, I will be sure to punish you thoroughly for that."

Akihito said playfully, "bring it on," as he rested his chin on Asami's shoulder.

The four guards turned at the door opening and if they were shocked to see the boy on the king's back, they didn't show it. As they moved aside to let the king pass, though, they exchanged amazed looks behind his back.

Asami said over his shoulder, "I don't want to hear talk of this circulating around the castle, gentlemen. You are dismissed," and he walked to his bedchamber with Akihito snuggling at his back.

When Asami entered the room, with the boy still on his back, Kimimora's surprise showed on his face. Asami gave him the same warning before dismissing him for the night, then carried Akihito into the bedroom and dropped him down on the bed.

Akihito was about to protest, when he was pushed down, and his lips were crushed by Asami's.

Asami maneuvered the boy on the bed properly as he continued to assault his mouth. Akihito wrapped his arms tightly around the king's neck so that the contact of their lips wouldn't be broken as he was being moved on the bed. When Asami had him where he wanted him, he reached over to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer. He removed the leather-covered cuffs and bound Akihito to the bed. Asami got off the bed and closed the curtain.

"Hey!" Then he heard a door open, but the sound didn't come from where he knew doors to be in the room. Then he heard the same door close and Asami appeared, to Akihito's horror, with several implements of sexual torture. He had not seen these devices before and he began to shake his head at the sadistic king's dark grin.

Asami hooked a chain to a notch in the top of the bed, Akihito had not noticed until now. He un-cuffed Akihito from the bed, pulled him up, and attached the cuffs to a hook on the end of the chain. He pinched at his nipples until they were hard little buds, then clamped nipple clamps on them attached with a chain, and he tugged at them, gently.

Akihito moaned as the metal teeth bit into his nipples as Asami pulled on the chain.

The boy's cock was already dripping, and Asami was just getting started. He took the boy's cock in his mouth as he opened and closed the clamp on one of his nipples. Akihito hung there with his head thrown back until Asami removed his mouth and he felt a harness being painfully tightened around the base of his penis. He gave a small whimper knowing he would not be able to come with it so tight.

Asami poured lube on his fingers and rubbed at Akihito's hole, until it opened and allowed him to insert two fingers. As he began to move his fingers in and out, Akihito's insides began to heat up, He asked, "A-Asami, wh-what is that? It's h-h-hot. Ooohhh."

"Something I picked up. It heats up as friction is created," he said as he poured the lube on a studded dildo, inserted it deep, and turned on the lowest vibrator setting. He moved it in and out slowly, but the friction from the vibrations and the steady pull, rotate, push of Asami's motion caused his insides to heat up even faster.

Akihito began to beg for the real thing, "aaahhh, please Asami. It's so h-h-ot." When Asami only continued to torture the boy with pleasure, Akihito said, through clenched teeth, "f-fuck m-me, you s-s-sadistic ba-bastard! AAAHHH!"

Asami stopped moving the dildo in and out, but he left it inside Akihito and turned it up. He ordered the boy to hold it in himself as he came around to release his cock from the harness. Akihito came instantly, just missing hitting Asami square on his belly. Asami was pleased to see the dildo still lodged deep inside him and he commented, "good boy," as he removed the dildo and unhooked him from the chain above the bed. He laid the boy on his back, grabbed his ankles, spreading his legs wide, and rammed into him, causing the boy's body to shudder.

Akihito brought his cuffed arms up as a sign for Asami to come closer so he could put his arms around his neck. Asami released his ankles and positioned himself so Akihito could hold him. The second his arms rested on Asami's shoulders, he began to pump his own hips to accept Asami's thrusts. The heat inside was now an uncontrollable burning that he need to quench. "UNH...UNH...AAAHHH...HAH...HAH!"

When Asami was close, he reached between them and began to pump the boy's cock in time with his thrusts. As they came, simultaneously, they each shouted the other's name.

As they lay there panting, Asami asked, "Akihito, do you want to leave?"

Akihito stared at the man on top of him, confused, "why would you ask me that now?"

"If Fei Long asked you, what would you say?"

Akihito heard uncertainty in the king's voice and was flooded with emotion for the man. He answered honestly, "no, I don't want to leave, your majesty." He grinned up at the man and said, "Now get up, you're smashing me."

Asami locked golden eyes on hazel ones and searched for a sign the boy wasn't being honest. Finding none, he climbed off the boy and walked in the bathroom to get a towel to clean him up, grinning to himself. He cleaned himself off then brought the wet towel to Akihito and gave it to him as he unlocked and removed the hand cuffs. He helped Akihito clean himself off, then he took his 'toys' to the bathroom to be cleaned.

When Asami exited the bathroom, after taking a shower, Akihito was out, cold. Asami walked around the bed and pulled the curtains closed. He walked to the hidden door panel and opened up his hidden sex room. He placed the items back in their places and closed the door. He walked back to the bed and climbed in next to Akihito. Asami pulled the boy close and went to sleep.

xxxxx

Akihito awoke to Asami giving his guards instructions for the day. "Follow Akihito wherever he goes. He is NOT to be alone with Fei Long under any circumstance." When he heard the bed curtains open, Asami stopped and turned towards Akihito, who noticed there were now six guards assigned to follow him around and he began to protest.

"Asami, who are all these guards? I don't need this many."

Asami walked over to the bed and sat down. He said, "only 2 of them will be at your side at all times. The other 4 will be close by. Don't wander too far today, Akihito, stay close to the castle."

"Do you still think I want to escape?"

Asami smiled down at the boy and replied, "no, I don't think you want to escape. You told me just last night that you wanted to stay. I still don't trust Fei Long. He has distractions scheduled all day, but I don't want to give him the opportunity to get you alone. You heard him last night. If given the chance, I can't predict what he will do. Be a good boy and do as you're told, Akihito. No fussing."

Akihito said, "whatever, overprotective bastard."

The 4 guards, having only heard rumors of the way the cheeky boy spoke to the king, gasped and tensed, waiting for the king they all feared to retaliate against the name calling. When he didn't, they looked at the boy with a newfound respect. No one spoke to King Asami like that and kept there tongues. The young boy was already different from any of the king's previous lovers, in that, the king had never given them guards. When the king continued, the guards noticed that he was grinning.

"I will happily punish you for that later, Akihito, and any other troubles you cause me today. Over protected is better than not protected at all. I have work to do, I trust you will behave yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. I told you, I'm not a kid. I know how to act like an adult, jerk," and Akihito stuck his tongue out at Asami.

"You are shocking the guards, Akihito. I'll leave you for now," Asami said as he planted a kiss on Akihito's forehead and stood up from the bed. He turned to the guards and said, "be sure to check in with General Kirishima every hour. I leave him in your hands," and Asami exited the room leading the guards out with him.

When Akihito was alone, he called for Kimimora. He ached all over and wanted badly to soak in a hot tub. He asked Kimimora to run him some water in the tub then he sat up and made an attempt to stand. When he fell back onto the bed, glad it wasn't the floor, he raged, "DAMN THAT SADISTIC BASTARD! Kimimora, I hurt all over, can you please find me some aspirin or something." When Kimimora turned to find the pain killers, Akihito stopped him by saying, "wait, after you help me to the tub please. I can undress myself, just get me in the bathroom, please."

Kimimora looked at Akihito questioningly. He remembered the last time he tried to help, but the king did give him permission to help him to the bath if needed, so he let the young man lean on him as he led him to the bathroom.

When Akihito was seated on the side of the tub, he sent Kimimora for the aspirin and also asked him to bring something to eat. Akihito pulled off the shorts Asami had put on him that morning and slid in the tub. The hot water against his aching muscles was soothing. When he thought back to how each of those aches occurred, he was mortified. He had acted like a sex nymph just because the man insinuated that he meant something to him.

Akihito realized that knowing this bit of information would make dealing with King Fei Long a little easier, because he could say the king cared for him. He could admit that he cared for the king and that he wanted to stay. He had a future to look forward to once his photography lessons began again. He was happy. Asami was worried over nothing, he was sure.

Kimimora returned and knocked on the bathroom door, "Takaba, I have the aspirin and breakfast."

"Ok, Kimimora, I'll be out in 5 minutes." Akihito stood slowly, testing his joints. He stood still for a few seconds before lifting his leg to get out of the tub. He did a few stretches to work out the rest of the kinks then toweled himself dry and put on clean shorts. Kimimora handed him a T-shirt when he opened the bathroom door and Akihito pulled it on as he walked to the table in the sitting room.

The aspirin was sitting by his plate, so he grabbed his water and took those first. When he looked at all the food, he asked Kimimora, "who's going to eat all this food? I only wanted a little something," but when he started eating, he realized that he was hungrier than he thought and he did, in fact, eat most of the food Kimimora had brought.

Akihito finished eating and went to the bedroom to finish getting dressed. He ran his fingers through his hair, grabbed his ever-present camera bag, and told Kimimora he was leaving.

Kimimora looked at the boy and said, "be careful, Takaba."

Akihito gave Kimimora the thumbs up sign and opened the door. 2 of the 6 guards he had seen earlier were standing outside the bed chamber door waiting for him. Akihito dreaded the idea of being followed everywhere he went. Knowing that ditching them wasn't an option, he tried bribery. He looked both men up and down, then said, "I'll give you each $50 if you can find something better to do than follow me around." Akihito reached for his wallet, something he hadn't needed in a while, to show the men that he could pay them. He knew he had money but when he looked inside his wallet, there was none. He said aloud, "what happened to my money," and he called Kimimora, "Kimimora, did that bastard have my wallet this morning?"

Both guards looked uncomfortable. "Master Takaba, we cannot take your money. His majesty would have our lives if we did. And if anything were to happen to you..."

"What did you call me just now?"

"Master Takaba," one of the guards replied.

"It's just Takaba, there's no 'master' in front of it. I'm just an ordinary citizen, ok?"

"But you are not 'ordinary' Master Takaba."

"Now cut that out. I don't care what that jerk king told you, but I will not walk around all day being called 'Master' anything. That's beside the point right now. Kimimora?"

"I did see his majesty with something that looked like your wallet and he was removing the money. He didn't tell me to give you any messages, I assumed it was his majesty's."

"AARGH! How did he know I'd try to bribe them!? This sucks! What makes him think I want to be followed around like I'm some kid? Bastard! Whatever, I'm going. You can follow me, but no calling me 'master', got it?"

"But Mast..."

"NO! It's Takaba, just Takaba. Do I need to have that bastard king make it an order?"

"Ah, no Mas..., Takaba. We will do as you ask."

"Thank you. Well let's go, I guess," and Akihito walked down the stairs and out the castle, with the guards in tow. Although he didn't see the other 4 guards, he felt their presence and thought, again, 'definitely, over-protective'.

As Akihito walked the castle grounds, he was blocked by his guards from going too far. When he couldn't go to the lake, he was going to protest, then he saw King Fei Long coming from that direction. Akihito was about to turn and walk the other way, due to being embarrassed by his outburst last night, but the king called out to him and stopped him.

"Ah, good day, Takaba."

Akihito looked at the handsome king and said, "yeah, to you too, King Fei Long."

"I see your guardian has you well-guarded. Does he think I will kidnap you, I wonder?"

"I can't tell you what he's thinking. I told him it was too much, he ignored me."

"Does he do that often, ignore you?"

"Hell yeah, the arrogant bastard," Akihito answered without a second thought. When he heard the young guard next to him gasp at the comment, he remembered whom it was he was talking to. He quickly tried to correct his comment, not wanting the king to get the wrong idea. "I didn't mean it like it sounded. He listens to what I have to say and chooses to do the opposite. No, I think I'm making it worse," Akihito said with a frustrated look on his face. "Look, I want to stay, period, King Fei Long. Whatever you wanted to ask me, in the end, that's the answer you're looking for, right? Well, I want to stay with King Asami."

"Well, that was unexpected, Takaba. The name calling was a nice touch, I do believe you hit the nail on the head with that one and I would have to agree with you. In the end, I did want that question answered, but, I also wanted so much more. I wanted to hear your honest answers without Asami's spies hovering, but it seems you're not one to hold your tongue."

"So, what is it you want to know King Fei Long."

Fei Long looked into those hazel eyes and asked, "so, are you still sleeping with him, Takaba? Has he moved you into his bed chamber?"

Akihito turned dark red, mortified that the king could ask such a personal question with a straight face. Akihito stuttered, "wh-why w-would you ask s-something like that, your majesty." Akihito's heart began to pound, pumping more color to his neck, face, ears, and to the roots of his sandy hair. He knew the king had no qualms about saying what he wanted, but this was to much. Way to direct, personal, and embarrassing.

Fei Long said, nonchalantly, "something I happened to witness last night. It was the strangest thing, Asami was carrying someone on his back last night. I didn't see where he came from, but I saw him carrying that person up the stairs."

Akihito looked the man in his dark eyes and said, "we both know who was being carried, so cut the act, your majesty. What do you want for you not to tell anyone?"

"Time alone with you would be nice, but I'm sure Asami has told your guards not to let you alone with me," Fei Long said as he attempted to reach out and caress Akihito's cheek.

Akihito flinched and pulled back, as his guards moved to stand between him and the king.

"Why so timid? I can be gentle, more gentle than the brute you're fucking now."

"Wow, way to be 'gentle'. Why do you want to do that with me?"

"It seems like it would be fun. Asami seems to enjoy it, correct?"

At that moment, Asami walked up behind Akihito and answered the question for him, "yes, Fei Long I do. He can be very demanding in bed."

Akihito turned at this and said, "hey, don't say that. Where did you come from anyway? I've never seen you walking the castle grounds."

"Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean I don't do it."

"Fine, then what do you want? We're talking."

"Yes, I know."

Fei Long chimed in, "yes, Asami, we were just having a nice conversation about what you like to do to Takaba at night."

Akihito glared at Fei Long, "we were not. Unless you want me to get upset again, stop talking like this, both of you."

Asami said, "He's right, we should stop teasing him and you should stop trying to get him in your bed, Fei Long."

"I just want a taste of him. As your guest, you should want to see to my comfort."

"One has nothing to do with the other," Asami said. "Takaba, you should return to the castle for lunch." Akihito nodded and began to head back.

"But we are not done with our discussion," Fei Long said.

Akihito stopped to turn around as he heard Asami say, "yes, you are. I told you I would not take kindly to you propositioning him. Are you trying to get on my bad side, Fei Long?"

"Here I thought I was already on your bad side."

"Don't push me," Asami said menacingly. He turned and walked back to the castle with Akihito.

xxxxx

As soon as Asami entered the castle, he grabbed Akihito by the arm and led him upstairs to their room. He ordered Akihito's guards to wait outside, sent Suoh to update Kirishima, and sent Kimimora to get them lunch.

When they were alone, Akihito asked, "why did you bring me up here?"

"What did Fei Long say to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"While you 2 were having your conversation, what did he say to you?"

"What does it matter? I handled it. It got to be a bit embarrassing, but otherwise it wasn't anything important."

"Then how did you handle it, what did you say, Akihito?"

"I told him that I wanted to stay with you, like I said I would. I may have called you a bastard at some point, but all in all, I didn't say anything wrong. Why, what did you think we were talking about?"

"What did you tell him about our nightly activities?"

"I didn't tell him anything. Hearing him say those things made me embarrassed. Although he did say he saw you carrying me last night on your back and he was surprised that you would do it. He tried to act like he didn't know it was me, but I told him to cut the act. The sex talk started because I asked him what I had to do to keep him quiet about me riding piggyback. Then you showed up. I was getting fed up with it anyway," Akihito explained. "I wasn't expecting such personal questions."

"He wants you in his bed, Akihito, be careful. If he thinks he can trick you into it, he'll use every trick he knows. I don't intend to let him touch you."

"Well neither do I. What kind of person do you think I am? I don't believe in cheating on the person I'm sleeping with, Asami, and right now I'm sleeping with you."

Asami advanced on Akihito and said, "what do you mean 'right now'? You are mine forever, Akihito. I told you, there is no escape for you," and he took Akihito in his arms.

Akihito tried to push the man away, not trying to be swept up and miss having dinner with everyone else again. But Asami's grip, although light, was firm and he had other plans, which Akihito should have realized when he found himself alone with the sadistic king.

Asami bent to nibble at his ear, and Akihito moaned. The pressure he had been exerting trying to push the man away was becoming less. Akihito knew he was in danger, and as the king continued to nibble at his ear and neck, Akihito slowly relented. Asami pushed him to the bed and hovered over him. Asami caged the boy's hands above his head and took his mouth in a possessive kiss, as his other hand pushed up his shirt to play with his nipples. Akihito was losing himself in the pleasure and eating dinner with everyone didn't seem so important anymore.

Akihito was drowning in his desire, so when Asami's phone rang Kirishima'a ring tone, Akihito was jolted back to reality. Asami pulled his phone from his pocket, and answered it, "this better be good, Kirishima."

Akihito watched the king's face grow dark before saying, "I'll be right there. Get a car ready and find Fei Long. We're going to the warehouse," and Asami disconnected the call. When he turned back towards Akihito, his face had once again softened. He said, "raincheck, Akihito. Kingdom business. I will be leaving the castle. Stay with your guards."

Akihito said, "aren't you taking King Fei Long with you?"

"Remember those tricks I warned you about? This could be one of them. Stay with your guards, Akihito," and Asami turned to leave the room before Akihito could ask him what had happened.

**A/N: I realize that Fei Long's actual personality may be different than what is written here, but for some reason, this was how he turned out. I hope it was still ok. I wanted a lighter, more playful(?) Fei Long and I have been dying to hook him up with Yoh. The next chapter is the continuation of this one and hopefully life won't delay it from being published in a timely manner (sorry, I just finished doing reviews for my job, 'in a timely manner' came up a lot). **

**Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to my followers, faves, and browsers, and thank you reviewers. You all keep me motivated to continue the story.**

**So here is chapter 9, finally. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: OOC's all around with OC's mixed in for support. Lengthy chapter.**

Chapter 9

Asami answered his phone, "this better be good, Kirishima."

Kirishima answered, "your majesty, we have a problem at the warehouse where King Fei Long's shipment is being kept."

"I'll be right there. Get a car ready and find Fei Long. We're going to the warehouse," and Asami disconnected the call.

When Asami walked out the castle to meet up with Kirishima, he asked, "what happened?"

"Your majesty, apparently, it appears one of the crates was tampered with. King Fei Long's men blamed your men and your men, in turn, blamed his. Then they started fighting."

"Weapons?"

"Luckily just their fists. Suoh went down to break it up when he found out. He has all the men at the warehouse, he just informed me."

"What was taken from the crate?"

"Nothing from the looks of it. The contents of the crate matches the packing slip."

"Are we sure it is not the same crate as before? The one the captain caught his crewman trying to get into?"

"I was not given those details, your majesty," Kirishima answered.

"I want to know, Kirishima, so find out. If my men started a fight over a crate they knew had been tampered with, heads will roll," Asami ordered.

Fei Long and Yoh walked up at that moment. Fei Long said, "Asami, what is the meaning of this? One of my guards just called and said that our men were fighting."

"I'm trying to piece it together myself. We're going down there."

"This deal is off if any of my cargo was damaged."

"This deal is off if you smuggled anything into my kingdom in that cargo besides what is on the manifests. I was just told that one of the crates looks to have been tampered with. The contents match the packing slip so it appears nothing was taken, unless there was something in the crate not listed on the packing slip."

"There was nothing added to the crates, Asami. I watched them being sealed."

Asami turned to Kirishima and asked, "who started the fight?"

"Suoh did not say, your majesty. Both sides are blaming each other for throwing the first punch."

"Surveillance?"

"Suoh says he will have the footage ready when you arrive, your majesty."

"Good." Asami turned to Fei Long and said, "if it was one of mine, I will deal with him. I trust that you will want to do the same, Fei Long.

"Damn right I will," Fei Long said as he climbed in the back of the limo with Asami. Kirishima got behind the wheel and Yoh got in the front passenger seat.

Asami sat next to Fei Long wondering if this was something that he had planned. He had been assured that the warehouse had been and was secured, so how someone could have gone in and opened one of the crates, let alone take something, should have been an impossibility. Unless one of their guards was a traitor, and Asami had a special punishment just for traitors, followed by a slow and very painful death. Not to mention that he had been pulled away from Akihito because of it, and if this turned out to be the same crate from before... Asami's mood was steadily growing darker.

xxxxx

Akihito wasn't in a good mood either. He had been left in a very uncomfortable state and he cursed Kirishima for calling the king away. He was seriously contemplating beating one out just to relieve the tension, but the thought of his hands on his member verses Asami's had Akihito thinking he'd rather wait and be uncomfortable.

He decided to go in search of lunch instead. He opened the door to the bed chamber and asked the guards to take him to the kitchen to eat. He found Kimimora in the kitchen talking to one of the young girls who worked there and he asked him to fix him a plate and Akihito sat down at the kitchen table with some others also eating lunch.

The staff at the table looked shocked. Akihito asked, "it's okay if I sit in here and eat, isn't it?"

The girl Kimimora had been talking to replied, "ah, sorry for our reaction. Of course it's okay. It's just, I don't believe or recall any of the king's past, um...well they've never eaten in the kitchen with the staff before."

"His exes never came in here to eat?"

The girl, named Morita, said, "they never came in the kitchen at all, Master Takaba."

"Hey, not you too," Akihito said, hanging his head. "It's just Takaba, no 'master', trust me. I'm working class just like all of you."

Kimimora answered then, "you're wrong, Takaba. You are definitely not like us. King Asami scares us, yet you have no issue with getting in his face and telling him how you feel. We could never do something like that."

"Why not? Is he really that scary? Maybe because I grew up outside the kingdom, I don't know that side of him."

Someone answered, "he can be ruthless."

Someone else said, "he can be deadly when crossed."

Akihito asked, "so what were his exes like, anyway?"

Morita said, "I don't think we really spoke to them. The valet Rin would get their food or they would eat in the dining hall with his majesty."

"Isn't Rin an ex?"

"That was a long time ago, before his majesty became king. The previous king liked Rin. He was a hard worker and always made sure his majesty had whatever he wanted or needed."

"You all seemed to like him. I'm sorry I was the reason he was dismissed. It wasn't my intention..."

"You're wrong Master Takaba, we didn't particularly like him. He was stuck up and thought he was better than us for having been intimate with his majesty. I, for one, am glad the king finally got rid of him."

"Oh, I give up, call me what you want for now. I'll just have to get that bastard to fix it later," Akihito said.

Everyone in the kitchen except Kimimora and the 2 guards, gasped. Morita asked Kimimora, "is he talking about King Asami?"

Kimimora replied, "yes. That's why I said he's different. No one would dare call his majesty out his name, not if they wanted to keep their tongue, or their life."

Akihito gave Kimimora a knowing look, as he blushed and said, "trust me, I pay for it. It doesn't change the facts though. That king you all worship is a possessive, arrogant, sadistic bastard."

"Takaba! You know how it upsets me when you string them together like that," Kimimora said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'll stop calling a spade a spade," Akihito smiled at the valet.

The few staff members in the kitchen could see why the king was so taken by the young man. He definitely had spunk.

Kimimora changed the subject by asking, "where is your camera bag today, Takaba?"

"Oh crap, I left it upstairs. I'll get it before I go out." He turned to his 2 guards and said, "since Asami took King Fei Long with him, I assume it is okay to go down by the lake?"

"It should be okay, Takaba. If that is where you want to go," the guard said.

"It is." Akihito got up from the table and took his plate to the sink and rinsed it off, to the surprise of the kitchen staff. Something else none of the king's past lovers would have thought of doing for themselves, not that he was considering himself as the man's lover, he thought. Akihito turned from the sink and seeing the awe in everyone's eyes, said, "guess they didn't do that either. It was nice talking to you all, hopefully we can do this again some time. Don't worry, I won't say anything to Asami about what any of you said, I get the feeling he doesn't like to be gossiped about. I'm going now. Kimimora, if you would please get them to stop calling me master, I won't have to bring it up to Asami, ok?" Akihito said with a wink before he walked out of the kitchen, followed by the 2 guards.

Kimimora and the rest of the kitchen staff stared after Akihito when he left. He was definitely different and they all realized they would have no problems at all if he became the king's companion. Kimimora reaffirmed his belief that Takaba was the only one who could change their king for the better.

xxxxx

Fei Long felt uncomfortable in the back of the limo with the fuming man sitting next to him. The silence and doom radiating from Asami felt like a weight on his chest. It couldn't be that Asami was worried about his things in the warehouse, so it had to be about the boy. Fei Long finally broke the silence by asking, "what are you thinking, Asami?"

Asami had almost forgotten Fei Long was in the car with him, so engrossed was he with thoughts of Akihito. He turned to Fei Long and asked, "what are you playing at, Fei Long?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you planning for Takaba?"

"Nothing at all, Asami. The boy said he wanted to stay with you. That was what I came here to find out from him. Everything else is just teasing. If you're serious about the boy, I have no intention of taking him from you. Last night you said he was a possession and nothing more, but I think you are lying to yourself if you truly believe that."

"What do your mean?" Asami asked with a growl.

"I mean, he obviously is more to you than that. You should be more honest with yourself and with the boy. You are horrible at letting people in to see how you truly feel. Look at our situation, you could have cleared up my misunderstanding a long time ago, but you didn't. You chose to let me believe what I wanted to believe knowing that you had nothing to do with my father's death."

Asami wasn't aware that Fei Long knew the truth about his father. He asked, "when did you find out the truth?"

"I did some digging after I saw you again a month ago. I still had this silly notion that I could make you mine one day."

"You know that's never going to happen," Asami said.

"I know it now. You have never looked at anyone the way you look at that boy."

"How would you know that?"

"I have my ways."

"If you have spies in my kingdom, Fei Long, you had better get them out before I find them."

"You have already taken care of that. Rin was, in fact, working for me. He has been for the past few years now. When he realized you would never choose him again, his heart turned cold and he wanted a way to hurt you. He became my spy."

Asami was livid. "What did he tell you?"

"I only wanted info on your trysts, nothing more. That was all he was willing to tell me anyway. He wasn't trying to ruin you. He was still too loyal to the promise he had made to your father, but he had no issue telling me about who you brought to your bed. Even he didn't realize how much the boy meant to you until it was too late. When you dismissed him, I decided to come here and see for myself, what type of boy could make the great king of coldness fall for him. I must admit, Takaba is something else entirely."

"If you do anything to him..."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Asami. Especially not in your own home. I did want to try the boy, but seeing your attitude, I knew that was close to impossible. I did proposition Takaba, and he turned me down. I think that if I had pushed it any further, he would have tried his best to give me a good thrashing. He is yours Asami, and I have lost my interest in you. I don't know how you found out about me and my general, I have tried to be discreet. Yoh knows it had always been you, from the moment I met you, that's why he didn't like the game I was playing with Takaba. Yoh didn't want me to blow any chance I might still have with you, but that chance was blown so very long ago. The day I took my stepbrother's word over yours and didn't give you a chance to explain."

For the first time in a long time, Asami was speechless. It was a few moments before he asked, "why are you telling me this, Fei Long?"

"I suspect you think I planned the trouble at the warehouse because I wanted to get you away from the castle, though that would have been a dumb move on my part as you would have wanted me and expected me to be concerned with my cargo should the warehouse be compromised. You have always complimented me on my intelligence." Fei Long paused, then added with a smirk, "Although, I could have set it up to get YOU alone."

"This isn't a game, Fei Long. From what you've told me, I should be hunting Rin down for betraying me and I should be declaring war against you for having a spy in my castle. Are there any others?"

"Rin was the only one and he reached out to me, Asami, because he was jealous. All your other citizens are too afraid of your wrath to go against you, and, it's not like that general of yours would let a stranger get that close to you. No need to go to war. I swear to you, I have nothing to do with what has happened at the warehouse."

"Why should I trust you? You've been lying since you arrived."

"Maybe about Takaba, but lying about the rest would be pointless, Asami. Lying would not benefit me right now. Having to finally admit that I will never have you, hurts me more than you could ever understand. I know how Rin felt having to admit that to himself and he's known you longer than I have."

Asami would have commented but he noticed they were approaching the warehouse, so he said, "this conversation isn't over, Fei Long, but we have other matters to attend to now. If you had nothing to do with this warehouse incident, I suggest you divert your attention to it instead, you could have your own spy in your midst."

"I agree. Shall we deal with this first, then?"

The limo stopped outside the warehouse and the general's opened the doors for their king's. Asami walked into the warehouse and saw men who were bloodied and bruised. He saw Suoh and said, "report. I want to see the surveillance video."

Suoh stepped forward, bowed slightly, and said, "your majesty, the video is set up here. Upon noticing that one of the crates had been tampered with, one of King Fei Long's men accused ours. Yamatoda went to inspect the crate's contents against the packing slip after he called and informed General Kirishima there was a problem. When he saw that nothing was missing, he then accused King Fei Long's men of trying to start a war. The video shows that King Fei Long's man threw the first punch, and the brawl started after that. No on has been seriously injured, they were smart enough not to use their guns, at least. When I arrived with some more men, we broke up the fighting and began tending to the injuries. I could find no evidence that the warehouse was infiltrated from the outside in the surveillance."

Asami said, "Yamatoda, come forward."

Yamatoda stood and walked to his king as Fei Long ordered, "I want the guard that threw the first punch in front of me now." When the guard walked forward, Fei Long smacked him hard across the face and his other guards visibly flinched. Fei Long continued, "what were your orders?"

The guard holding his cheek said, "we were told to stay out of trouble, your highness, and to not cause any. But your highness, the crate had been tampered with, there was no evidence that someone had broken in, we would not have tampered with the crate, we were ordered not to..."

"So instead of finding out if anything was missing, you automatically accuse those standing guard with you?"

"I knew none of us would have defied your orders and messed with it so it had to be one of King Asami's men," the guard said.

Yamatoda immediately spoke up, "we were also ordered not to disturb the cargo and we would not have defied our king either."

Asami said, "where is this crate?"

Yamatoda answered, "it is in the back, your majesty."

"Show me," and Yamatoda took both kings to where the crate was sitting in the back of the warehouse. Upon inspection the crate looked intact, except for being opened to check it's contents. "Who discovered the tampering?"

Yamatoda answered, "King Fei Long's guard, Shin, did, your majesty."

Fei Long called, "Shin get back here."

Shin hurried to where his king was and said, "yes, your highness."

Fei Long continued, "what made you think the crate had been tampered with?"

"Your highness, it appeared that the corner had been pried open. It didn't look like that when it was brought in. I assumed it had been opened."

"Did your check the contents before you accused Asami's men of messing with it?"

"No, your highness, I didn't, but I was not the one that made the accusation. I informed Min that it looked like the box had been opened, he made the accusation."

Fei Long called Min, who happened to be the guard he had smacked across the face, and said, "what evidence was found to suggest it had been one of Asami's guards that had tampered with the crate? Did you find a crowbar in their hands? What reason would they have to open the crate?"

"No, your highness, no one was holding a crowbar, but they could have put it up at any time. You had said that you did not trust King Asami."

At those words, Fei Long smacked the man again. "King Asami knows I don't trust him, just like he doesn't trust me, but that is no reason to accuse his guards out of hand. You should have looked for proof, checked the contents of the box for missing items, anything to avoid starting an unnecessary fight that could potentially lead our countries to war. Instead you choose to accuse and fight, further strengthening that mistrust. Do you want to go to war? I am a guest in his kingdom, if things had been worse, it would have been simple for Asami to take me as his hostage. Is that what you wanted?"

Min looked appalled, "of-of course not, your highness."

"You should have informed General Yoh of the situation, as Asami's men informed their General Kirishima, instead of trying to take matters into your own hands," Fei Long said, smacking the man again for his insubordination. "Asami's men only defended themselves, which is their right, when accused and attacked by the likes of you."

"I-I deeply apologize, your highness."

"I don't want your apology, Min, I want to know how you intend to correct this error. Asami, how can he make up for what he has done here?"

"Fei Long, we still have not got to the bottom of why the crate looked to be tampered with to begin with. Suoh, what did you discover when you inspected the crate?" Asami answered.

Suoh pulled out his phone and answered, "your majesty, Yamatoda sent a picture of the crate to Kirishima when he reported that it looked like it had been bothered. Kirishima sent me the pictures of the crates when they were put in the warehouse and from those pictures, the crate looked as though someone had tried to pry it open before it got here," he handed the phone to his king for his inspection. "These pictures were sent to both General Kirishima and General Yoh when the cargo was secured in the warehouse."

Fei Long turned to his general and said, "show me the pictures."

General Yoh took out his phone and handed it to his king. "What Suoh says is true, your highness. There was one crate that appeared to have been opened at the corner, but it was not enough that something could have been removed or placed inside."

"And this is the same crate?" Fei Long asked.

"It appears so, your highness. The ship captain said he caught one of his crew trying to get into the crate and he locked him in the brig," answered Yoh.

"Were the men not informed of this when the creates were dropped here?"

"They were, your highness."

Asami asked Kirishima, "and were our men informed as well?"

Kirishima answered, "yes, your majesty. Which was why Yamatoda contacted me immediately. He tried to determine if this was the same crate. When I answered him back and told him that I was sending Suoh down, I also said not to engage King Fei Long's men," Kirishima said, pushing up his glasses and looking directly at Yamatoda.

Yamatoda, looking worried, said, "and we tried not to General Kirishima, but Min would not listen. Once he threw the first punch, there was not stopping our men. Our honor was at stake."

Asami looked over his men with disapproval, "what honor? The only honor you have comes from me and my say so. If you were ordered not to engage, you should have just stood down and took the damn beating, especially knowing Suoh was on his way. Did it occur to you that if you didn't fight back, this may have ended sooner? If you can't follow a simple order such as this, I don't need you," Asami said, eyes cold as ice with a voice to match. "I will have a finger from all of you as apology for almost ruining the peace between our countries because of your 'honor'," he turned to Suoh and said, "any that refuse, cut off both their hands and send them back to their family in disgrace. Tell the family head he is to do with them as he wishes."

"As you wish, your majesty." Suoh took his hunting knife from it's sheathe and called Yamatoda forth.

Fei Long interjected, "surely you don't plan to do this here Asami? I wouldn't want my cargo ruined by blood."

"Of course not, then the others can't see what I require as an apology for disobeying orders," Asami looked at Suoh and wagged his head towards the doors at the front of the warehouse. He continued, "besides, their cries will sound much better mixed with the birds and insect sounds," Asami said with a sideways grin to Fei Long.

Fei Long had seen this face before, the face of someone who truly enjoyed torture. Though the punishment he had in mind for Min wasn't going to be pretty either, let alone the other men involved. He walked beside Asami as all the men followed.

When they reached outside, Asami put his hand out to Suoh, and the head guard handed him the hunting knife. He called to Yamatoda, who stepped forward slowly, with his head hung low, as he said, "yes, your majesty." He placed a shaky hand before his king.

Both Kirishima and Suoh came forward to hold it still for the king. Asami said, "no. Either he stills his hand or he loses more than a pinky," and he pierced his golden eyes through Yamatoda, then he looked over his men preparing to be punished.

Yamatoda held his own hand as still as he could as Asami placed the hunting knife on the man's finger then cut it off. Yamatoda tried to hold in his scream, but the pain was too much, causing the birds in the nearby trees to scatter. Asami took the finger and wrapped it in a handkerchief and handed it to Kirishima, saying, "well I guess there will be no birds with my cries, oh well." He handed the knife back to Suoh and said, "carry on."

Asami watched with delight in his eyes, without flinching, as Suoh cut off the other 5 fingers. As the men stood trying to quell the bleeding, Asami said, "now you have your honor. Disobey my orders again and you will die, slowly."

All six men, said in unison, "yes, your majesty."

Asami turned to Fei Long and said, "the fingers are yours, if you want them. If you feel some other punishment is in order..."

"I think that is enough, Asami, after all they were defending themselves. Min, it's your turn."

Min stood rooted to his spot. He knew the punishment for disobeying his king. He could lose the use of one, if not both of his hands. He tried to reason with himself that if he didn't move soon, that would be the least of his problems. He forced his legs to propel him forward and take his punishment. When he reached his king he fell at his feet, begging forgiveness.

Yoh came forward and lifted the man up, placing his hand before his king. Fei Long took the knife from Min's waist, pulled it out of it's sheathe, stuck it in the palm of his hand and twisted it left then right, before pulling it out. Min's scream was blood-chilling. When Yoh reached for the other hand, Min begged, "no, please, your highness. I will never disobey your orders again. I apologize your highness. I apologize King Asami. I swear, your highness, I won't do it again, please spare my other hand, please!"

Fei Long looked at Asami and asked, "satisfied?"

Asami, not having heard such an exquisite scream in a long time, decided it was good enough for him and he nodded his head towards Fei Long.

Shin's punishment was less severe, as he was only stabbed in the hand, without the knife being twisted, meaning his hand would heal over time. The other's involved had their pinkies cut off and given to Asami.

With the punishments meted out to both king's satisfaction, Asami told Kirishima, "have some cars brought to take the men to see to their wounds, I'm going back to the castle. Call Takaba's guards and tell them make sure he is back in the castle when I arrive. Suoh stay here until reinforcements are sent, nothing happens to that cargo, understood?"

Suoh answered, "yes, your majesty."

Fei Long told Yoh to stay at the warehouse and he would send the other 3 guards along to replace him.

Yoh said, "as you wish, your highness, but you should keep one guard with you."

"There's no need, Yoh. I do believe Asami has someone else on his mind other than me. I will be safe until you return."

"Yes, your highness." Yoh watched his king get in the limo with Asami and General Kirishima and watched the car drive off in the direction of the castle as Yoh thought, one more day to go.

xxxxx

Both king's rode back to the castle in silence, the earlier conversation between the two of them, forgotten.

When they were near the castle, Fei Long called one of the remaining guards and told him to get the others and meet him in front of the castle in five minutes. When they arrived at the castle, the men were standing in front of the steps waiting for their orders. Kirishima stopped the limo in front of them and exited the car. He opened the door for Asami, then came around and opened the door for Fei Long before giving the men their orders.

Kirishima told the men what to do and what was expected of them, when he finished, Fei Long said to his 3 guards, "do exactly what General Kirishima said. Once you arrive, you will get further instructions from General Yoh. There are only a few left uninjured and you 3. Do not disappoint me as the others did, I will not be as lenient again."

All the guards acknowledged their orders, got into the waiting cars, and left the castle. Asami and Fei Long headed into the castle. Fei Long asked Asami if someone could make him a drink. Asami said, he'd have one too, and he let Kirishima lead the way to the parlor. Kirishima poured two bourbons then stood to the side.

Fei Long raised his glass and toasted, "to peace."

Asami followed with the same and they both tossed back the strong, brown liquid in one gulp. Asami excused himself to go in search of Akihito. He needed to relieve some stress, and the boy was damn good at that. "I leave you General Kirishima to keep you entertained until General Yoh's return," Asami said as he left the parlor.

Akihito's guards were not around the dining hall, the library, or the salon. Asami headed upstairs and found them standing outside their bed chamber. Both guards bowed, and stepped aside, saying, "your majesty."

Asami opened the door and found Akihito playing cards with Kimimora. He smiled as he asked, "how long have you been here? You look rather comfortable."

"I was already here when you called to have me brought here, if that's what you're asking," Akihito answered, turning towards the king with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Asami felt his excitement rise. They had been interrupted before, he had no intention of it happening again. He told Kimimora that he was excused and he locked the door.

Akihito stood up and began to pick a random argument to divert the advancing king's attention. He knew what he was in for, he had thought about it all afternoon. He had yearned for it, but he couldn't make it easy. He asked, "how dare you have me brought back to the castle? What if I was in the middle of something important?"

Asami smirked as he answered, still moving closer, "but you were already here, obviously waiting for me to return. And there is nothing more important to you than I am."

"Arrogant jerk. That's what you think. If I had found the perfect photo op, don't think I'd just drop it and come running. And when do my lessons start?"

"You will always come when I call you, Akihito. You should admit it. You have no problem admitting what you want to me and yourself. You should stop trying to resist. Although I enjoy playing cat and mouse with you, you do realize that I will always catch you," and he grabbed Akihito by his hand and pulled the boy to him. Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito's back, securing his hands in the process as he nuzzled the boy's sensitive ear.

Akihito tried to stay in control by asking, "and my lessons, A-Asami?"

"They will begin when Fujimoto finishes his current project. He says in a week's time," Asami answered in a voice thick with lust against Akihito's neck, causing his spine to tingle. Asami picked Akihito up and carried him to the bed, he was eager to see the boy's bare flesh. He ripped his shirt to get to his nipples, teasing them with his mouth and fingertips until they were hard little buds.

Akihito could no longer stay still beneath the man, his expert foreplay, making him writhe with longing. As much as Akihito wanted to fight against the sensation, Asami had no intention of letting him squirm away. Akihito heard his belt being undone, and then the felt the king's warm hand on his cock. He had been right to wait, the king's hand felt much better than his stroking his cock.

Asami took his time, moving his hand slowly up and down the length of the boy's swollen organ. Asami nuzzled at his ear before finding his mouth and claiming it in a deep, passionate kiss.

Akihito longed for release. He put his 2 hands on Asami's trying to stop their movement while at the same time pumping his hips.

Asami's grip tightened on Akihito's cock, so that his pumping hips couldn't get any friction, "uh-uh, Akihito, you can't cum without me," he said low and sensual.

Akihito groaned his frustration to the, still, fully clothed king. He couldn't concentrate to unbutton the man's shirt, so he took a page from Asami's book and ripped it open to reveal the man's beautifully muscled chest. Akihito leaned into Asami and took his nipple between his teeth causing Asami to moan and Akihito felt his cock harden painfully in Asami's grasp, "mmph...Asami!" Akihito reached his hand between them and fumbled with Asami's belt and fastenings, wanting to free the man's engorged member.

Asami managed to maintain his self-control when he felt the boy's hand begin to pump his cock, but it was almost lost when Akihito looked up at him blushing, asking, "can I suck it, Asami?" The look on the boy's face, the sexiest he had seen thus far.

Asami turned over to his back and said, raggedly, "do as you wish, Akihito."

Akihito considered that permission to touch all the places on the king's sexy body he'd been longing to touch. He took his time with his exploration, running his fingertips from the man's jaw, to his neck, and then his chest. His hands lingered there, marveling at he muscles in his chest and pinching at Asami's nipples. Akihito tried to remember how the king touched him, so he could try to give the same pleasure back. Akihito rolled Asami's nipple between his fingers, as he took the other one in his mouth. Akihito alternated licking, sucking, and nibbling at one nipple and pinching, flicking, and rolling the other.

Asami fought for control. He wanted the flip the boy over and ram his cock into him, but he also wanted Akihito to take the lead, to want him without fighting, so he had to be patient. Even if the boy's wandering hands were driving him to insanity. Akihito's hands on his body were shy and hesitant, which was more of a turn on for Asami then he thought possible.

Akihito made his way down the man's body to his cock. He removed Asami's pants as he caressed his lean, strong legs. Akihito licked his lips and gave the king a sexy smile before he lowered his mouth to take in the king.

Asami groaned, "nngh," as Akihito's hot, wet mouth encircled his throbbing cock.

Akihito grew more brazen hearing the king moan under his ministrations. He teased the tip of Asami's cock with his tongue as he fondled his scrotum. He licked the length of him before taking as much of him as he could in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down as he pumped the man's organ slowly. Feeling the man growing harder in his mouth, gave Akihito a sense of power over the man, that he intended to take full advantage of. Akihito continued to pump the man's length as he took the king's balls in his mouth and began to suckle them.

Asami's hips came off the bed at that moment. He had not expected the boy to do something like that. The boy's mouth felt exquisite and Asami's control was fading fast. He wanted to take the boy now. He fisted the boy's hair and gently pulled him away as he took hold of the hand pumping his cock.

Akihito came up frowning, "did I do it wrong?"

Asami, voice thick with desire, said, "no, Akihito, you did everything right. I can't wait any longer." Asami quickly switched positions with the boy so that he was now under Asami. Asami distracted the boy with a rough kiss before impaling him on his hard, throbbing cock.

Akihito screamed into the kiss at the unwelcome pain. Asami lay unmoving on the boy as he deepened the kiss, allowing Akihito to get used to him. He hadn't prepared the boy as he usually did, his mind only registering his need. He waited for a sign from Akihito before he began to thrust slowly into him.

Akihito pumped his hips faster, in desperation, trying to get the king to move faster. Asami followed, thrusting his hips faster, slamming into the boy with much intensity. Akihito bit his lip to keep from screaming out his ecstasy. Asami continued to pound into him, bruising his sensitive parts. Akihito would be immobile afterwards, but at the moment he didn't care, he wanted more. He voiced his desire, "aaahh, Asami! So g-good. M-m-more, I want more!"

Asami said, "get on your knees," and he pulled out and flipped the boy over on his stomach.

Akihito got to his knees and Asami entered him again. Asami placed a hand on his hip and fisted the other in his hair and tugged his head back, ramming into him, repeatedly.

"UNGH...UNGH...AH...HA...HA...OH GOD! ASAMI! I-I'M CUMMING!"

Asami pounded harder, faster, deeper into the boy until he too found his release, "MNPH, AKIHITO!"

They both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Akihito reached his hand to Asami's cheek and gave him a kiss on the lips before saying, with a grin, "I won't be able to walk after that, bastard. What do you plan to do about it?"

Asami grinned back at the boy saying, "I only did what you asked me to do, Akihito, so what do YOU plan to do about it?"

"I plan on laying here and passing out in your arms, meaning you can't leave me."

"I had no intention of leaving you just yet, anyway," Asami said.

To which Akihito replied, "good," and he moved into the king's arms and snuggled there, ignoring the mess he was laying in and passed out.

Asami smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around the sleeping boy, as he drifted off himself.

xxxxx

By the time Yoh returned to the castle, Fei Long was in his room. He felt tipsy after the 3 drinks he had and he made his way to his room to lie down for a bit before dinner.

Yoh knocked on the door and got no answer. He opened the door and found his king laying on the couch in the sitting room with an arm thrown over his eyes. He woke Fei Long gently, saying, "I've returned your highness."

Fei Long stirred slowly. He moved his arm and peeked up at the general with one eye. He said, "how did it go?"

"The men arrived at the warehouse and the others have had their wounds taken care of, your highness. I don't believe there will be any more problems. If you don't need anything, I would like to go shower before dinner."

Fei Long said, "we need to talk later. Go get cleaned up for now."

Yoh asked, "is this about the incident or something else, your highness?"

"This is about us, Yoh, and it can wait until later. You're dismissed for now.

Yoh walked out of the room to go into his. His king had never referred to them or what they did in private as 'us', and he wondered what had changed.

xxxxx

Akihito didn't miss dinner that night. When they awoke, Akihito firmly stated the he had no intention of letting Asami ambush and ravish him, he would walk down and have dinner with their guests. Asami decided not to test the boy's conviction since he referred to Fei Long as 'their guest', and Asami realized it had a nice ring to it. Akihito was thinking of them as a couple, which would make getting him to agree to marriage a bit easier and not so far in the future.

When the two were showered and dressed, they left the bed chamber and headed down to the dining hall. They walked side by side followed by Akihito's guards. They reached the dining hall and Akihito tried to hang back, knowing the guests would stand and bow to the king, but Asami placed his hand on the small of Akihito's back so that they entered together.

Akihito, embarrassed to have all eyes on him, heard some of the guests whispering, "the young master", and he groaned, inwardly. He really didn't want to be referred to as such. He got Asami's attention by tugging his jacket, then rolled his eyes at him, whispering, "we need to talk about this young master crap, bastard."

Asami replied, with a smirk, "sure, Akihito. Later."

To Akihito, the words sounded sarcastic, even patronizing, and he felt his anger rise. He had no intention of embarrassing himself further by creating a scene, he would wait until they were alone and confront him about it. Until then...

They walked across the hall to the raised dais where Fei Long was already seated, with his general, and Kirishima, who was standing.

Akihito was placed between Asami and Kirishima, so as not to be seated next to Fei Long. Asami between the two did not hinder Fei Long from commenting, "Akihito, you look refreshing, this evening."

Akihito looked from Fei Long to Asami, back to Fei Long before he replied, "thank you, King Fei Long. You look rested," as he took his seat, looking around Asami.

Asami glared at Akihito, but said nothing.

Fei Long replied, "yes, I had a nap when I returned."

"Sounds nice. How is your room, by the way? Do you need anything?" Akihito asked, politely.

Asami interjected then, saying, "If Fei Long needs anything, he can ask one of the servants, Takaba. There is no need to inquire."

Akihito looked at Asami, and said, "my mother would turn in her grave and come back to haunt me if I didn't ask after a guest's comfort. I'm not a barbarian, your majesty. If you're gonna interrupt us, switch seats."

"No. You should know your place, Takaba, you're walking a fine line at the moment."

Akihito glared at Asami, hazel eyes challenging golden ones. Akihito reminded himself he wouldn't make a scene, but Asami was making it hard. 'Know my place', that arrogant, condescending jerk. Who was the one that made him walk beside him up here? Akihito ordered himself to calm down, but afraid of what would come out of his mouth if he deigned to speak, he turned his gaze to the food in front of him and began to eat.

Fei Long grinned at Asami, as he said, "I think you are in serious trouble, Asami." Then he looked around Asami and said to Akihito, "you can always come stay in my room tonight, Akihito."

Asami turned a golden glare that could kill in Fei Long's direction, which only made the man smile wider at Asami's predicament. Asami turned back to look at Akihito, and was angered further to see a look on his face like he was actually considering it. He nearly exploded. Asami grabbed his chin, forcing Akihito to look at him, and said, "I will lock you up before I allow you to do that, Akihito."

Akihito thought, he tried, before he exploded, "YOU WILL WHAT, YOU BASTARD? You're the one being rude, Asami. Like I would even think about doing something like that, I'm insulted you think of me that way," and he stood up from the table and stormed out of the dining hall.

The chattering that followed in Akihito's wake was stilled when Fei Long said, "you better go after him, Asami, or should I?"

Kirishima grabbed Asami just before he punched Fei Long. Asami shook Kirishima off and said calmly, "get out," and he stormed out of the dining hall, as well, before the shocked guests could stand and pay tribute.

xxxxx

Asami checked their bed chamber first, but Akihito hadn't returned there. He next checked his old room, he was not there either. Asami pulled out his phone and called Kirishima. "Call Akihito's guards and find out where he is."

"Yes, your majesty."

"I want Fei Long out of my castle, tonight, Kirishima. Send him to one of the hotels."

"Yes, your majesty," then he hung up to call the guard. Kirishima called back moments later and said, "your majesty, Takaba is headed towards the lake. I'll escort you."

"No need."

"But your majesty, your safety."

"I'm already headed there, Kirishima. It's fine. Make sure Fei Long is gone when I get back."

"Yes, your majesty, I will do as you say, but I am sending Suoh."

"Then he better hurry," and Asami disconnected the call.

Suoh caught up to the king, mere minutes after he'd hung up with Kirishima and they both walked down to the lake.

xxxxx

Akihito was furious and needed some air. He left the hall and immediately walked to the back door. The guards behind him trying to stop him from going out. Akihito said, "let go and move. You can either come with me or get out of my way, but I'm going outside."

The guards looked at one another and stepped aside, opting to follow their master out.

Akihito stepped out the door and let his feet carry him towards the lake. He breathed in the early evening air, trying to clear his head. That man was infuriating, he thought. What the hell did he see on his face to make him think he would even consider something like that? Stupid bastard. The more he thought about it, the more pissed he got.

He reached the lake and plopped himself down. He stared up at the rising moon with angry tears in his eyes. What more proof did Asami need that he wanted to be there with him? Akihito had bent over, literally, to accept whatever it was between them, and the bastard still didn't trust him? What about what he said!? Akihito was growing more confused by his actions and words by the minute. He put his arms on his knees and put his head down.

That was how Asami found him. Asami approached from behind and called, "Akihito."

Akihito jerked his head up and around to glare at Asami. "What do you want?"

"Why are you out here?"

"Because I didn't want to be in there. I came out here to be alone, so what do you want, Asami?"

"Come back inside. We should discuss this privately."

"I will not," and Akihito turned back towards the lake.

Asami thought about hoisting the boy over his shoulder, but decided to sit next to him on the beach. Asami stared at the boy's profile in the moonlight and thought, beautiful. He finally said, "so spit it out."

"Spit what out?"

"Whatever you want to yell at me."

"You know what? I'm not gonna yell. What's the point, you won't listen anyway, or even care. Despite what you say, the way you act, is deplorable."

"So, I guess you would rather be with Fei Long?"

Akihito turned and glared at Asami, but said nothing. After a few moments, he turned back to the lake.

Asami asked, "so you don't disagree, Akihito? You are free to leave if that is your wish."

"I hate you, you know that. Screw you, Asami. I don't need you to tell me I can go, I can leave when I damn well please. Are you telling me to leave, then? I thought that would be the last thing you'd say."

"This is your decision, Akihito. I will not make it for you."

"Haven't you? All your assumptions say otherwise. You assume I would consider King Fei Long's offer to spend the night with him. You assume I want to leave and be with him. Despite everything I've said to the contrary, you still think I'm trying to escape."

"You deny considering his offer?"

"Damn right I do," and Akihito got up, walked down the beach, and sat down again away from Asami.

Asami stood up and went with his first instinct. He walked over to where Akihito now sat, lifted him over his shoulder, and carried him towards the castle.

Akihito pummeled his back, screaming, " put me down, bastard!"

Asami said, "you will fall, if you keep fighting."

"I don't care, put me down, Asami."

"I will not. We will continue this inside, where you cannot get away from me."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Then you can listen," and Asami carried the boy all the way to their room.

xxxxx

Yoh asked Kirishima if their men would be allowed to collect their stuff tomorrow before they left and Kirishima said yes. Then he went and gathered his things before going to Fei Long's room.

Fei Long was lounging on the couch in the sitting room when Yoh entered. Upon seeing his king still smiling, he asked, "your highness, why are you smiling? King Asami told us to leave."

"Yes, I know, Yoh. Isn't it lovely?"

"Lovely, your highness?"

"Yes. That that boy can cause such a ruckus in Asami's heart. I was sure his heart had turned to stone, long ago. He has his hands full with that one. Pack my things, Yoh."

"Yes, your highness." Yoh started gathering the king's things when he asked, "your highness, about what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"We will discuss it when we leave. It will keep until then. I suspect we should be gone when Asami comes back."

"Yes, your highness," and Yoh continued to gather Fei Long's things and pack them away.

Task complete, Yoh called Kirishima and asked if 3 men could be sent up to help carry the luggage to the car. Yoh went back to his room and gave it a once over before returning to his king's rooms to do the same. The men arrived and started gathering the luggage by the door, while Yoh carried his own.

They placed the suitcases in the trunk and Kirishima said, "King Fei Long, I hope this does not reflect poorly on your visit. I have made arrangements for you to have some rooms at The Grand Hotel in town. I apologize on my king's behalf."

Fei Long replied, "there is no need, General Kirishima. This has been very entertaining and enlightening," and he climbed into the back of his limo.

Yoh closed the door and bid farewell to Kirishima. He walked to the driver's seat and started the car. Kirishima came around and said, "the car GPS has been set to get you to the hotel. Just tell the desk clerk you are his majesty's guests."

"Thank you, general."

Kirishima stepped back from the car and Yoh drove off.

xxxxx

Asami reached the castle, still holding Akihito, who had now gone limp in his arms, too tired to fight and yell, and took him up to their room. Asami locked the door and then placed Akihito on his feet. Akihito crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Asami. He said, sarcastically, "I'm listening."

Asami momentarily struggled with the urge to strangle the boy's pretty little neck. He tried to calm himself before approaching the boy. When he could see clearly, he noticed that despite his stance, Akihito was frightened of him.

Akihito knew he had gone to far, but he never expected the king to act like this. He felt his life was in danger, by the way the man stood there giving off an aura of suffering and death. Akihito wanted to back away, but his trembling legs would not move.

Asami turned away from Akihito, pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and smoked half before turning back to him. When he did , the aura of death was gone, though there was still a smidge of suffering. Asami finished the cig and walked towards Akihito, putting the stub out as he passed the ashtray. He looked intently into the boy's eyes, not sure what he was searching for. When he spoke, it was low, with a touch of menace, "I've told you my feelings, Akihito, have I not?"

Akihito was attempting to quell his fear, when it registered what the king had asked him. His temper flared again as he replied, "and just because you told me how you felt, I'm supposed to sit there and let you and perverted King Fei Long talk about me like I'm your sex doll!?"

Asami couldn't resist the bait being dangled so carelessly, as he replied, "but you ARE my sex doll, Akihito. You enjoy it as much as I do."

"Go fuck yourself, bastard! And what about you? I tell you how I feel and you think that I would go with King Fei Long?"

Asami began, "I saw it in..."

Akihito interrupted, "...in my face? I already told you what I was thinking, jerk. You still want to believe what you want, after I told you different, Asami. I'm sleeping in my old room tonight, away from you and that untrusting, jealous heart of yours." Akihito made a move towards the door, but Asami would not allow the boy to pass. He finally said, "please move, Asami."

"You have no other room but this one. You don't get to run away, Akihito."

"Who says I'm running? I just don't want to see you right now, your face is pissing me off." Akihito retorted.

Asami stared at the boy, thinking, I'm pissing you off. Anyone else would be dead for showing such disrespect. Asami moved towards the boy, slowly, trying to gage if he would run. Akihito stood his ground, despite being afraid all over again. Asami was impressed and his anger began to slowly subside, He said, calmly, "Akihito, you need to understand, that I cannot reveal you to my enemies, yet. I act the way I do, so that you do not become a target."

"Target or not, Asami, it hurts. Besides you acting jealous, doesn't help. Do you honestly think King Fei Long believes your act?"

"I'm sure he knows different."

"Then why pretend in front of him?"

"Does it occur to you, that it is not only him I am pretending for? My enemies have eyes everywhere."

"Maybe you wouldn't have so many if you weren't such a bastard."

"Kings will always have enemies, Akihito, as will queens. You will learn that soon enough."

"What does that mean? I have no intention of being your 'queen', Asami."

"What do you think my companion to be is, in this sense?"

Akihito looked dumbfounded, "wait, WHAT!? That's what that means? I thought it was just something like a boyfriend."

Asami smirked saying, "no, Akihito, it is so much more. That is why they call you young master." Akihito's expression at gaining that knowledge was priceless and Asami's anger was forgotten. He was quickly thinking of other activities he would rather be engaged in.

Akihito watched the look in the king's eyes change. He was relieved that he no longer looked like he wanted to kill him, but Akihito knew the look he saw in those golden eyes still meant trouble for him. He was still angry, though. Even if he was trying to keep him from harm, that did not excuse his behavior earlier. Akihito said, firmly, "whatever you're thinking, I won't fall for it. I'm still mad at you, I won't let you seduce me."

"Is that a bet, Akihito?"

"No, bastard, it is a promise," Akihito said, with a sneer. He continued, "and it's your punishment for thinking, no believing, that I would betray you with King Fei Long. You're a despicable prick, Asami, and you don't get to have your way with me tonight until you apologize."

"You want me to apologize because you can't hide what you're thinking?"

"THAT was not what I was thinking. We have nothing to discuss, Asami. I'm exhausted and going to bed, alone." Akihito moved to walk around Asami, but was caught in the man's strong arms.

Asami held Akihito firmly with one hand, as he used the other to grab his chin to make Akihito look him in the eyes. "If you say that is not what you were thinking, then you weren't thinking it. I will not apologize, Akihito, and you will not sleep anywhere but in our bed with me. I'm going to bed, you can choose not to follow, but I will drag you back here and cuff you to the bed if you walk out of this room." Asami released Akihito and walked towards the bedroom.

Akihito stood, rooted to the spot, by his own stubbornness. He knew the king would never apologize, wasn't he still waiting on an apology for being kidnapped. He also knew the king would be true to his word and cuff him to their bed if he had to come get him from a different room. Despite knowing all this, Akihito's chaotic emotions still caused his feet to move towards the door leading into the hallway. As he reached for the lock to open the door, Asami grabbed him by the arm and led him to their bed.

Asami said, "get undressed and get in the bed, Akihito."

"No, I don't want to. Why do you always get to have your way?"

"Because I am king. Now, if you are indeed my loyal subject, do as your king commands."

Akihito stared at the man for a full minute before deciding to comply. He undressed down to his underwear and t-shirt then climbed into the bed. He scooted to the edge and wrapped himself snuggly in the blanket. He lay there as the king moved to the closet to undress. He closed his eyes tight, so as not to see the sexy man undress, for fear he might waiver in his conviction to not have sex with the man.

Asami smiled to himself as he undressed. He thought the boy pouting on the bed looked adorable. He wondered why he ever thought the boy would choose Fei Long over him. If Akihito said that was not what he was thinking, why did he see that in his face? Were his emotions playing tricks on him? Why did this brat affect him the way he did? All were questions Asami didn't have the answer to, and he hated not having all the answers, but he had no idea how to get them as this was all new to him. Asami finished undressing and walked to the bed, now deep in his own thoughts.

Akihito made the mistake of peeking at the man as he walked out of the closet and was now, desperately, trying to hold on to his anger.

Asami got in the bed, but made no move to pull Akihito closer, his thoughts distracting him from the boy's attention. After a few minutes, Akihito turned to see what the man was doing. It wasn't that he wanted to be ravished, no, it was just that he wasn't acting like himself. Akihito told himself, he was just concerned. As Akihito looked into the king's golden brown eyes, he saw a far away look to them, like he was somewhere else.

Akihito thought about getting the man's attention to bring him back, then he thought better of it. He had his own issues to think about. He turned back around and buried his head in the covers, trying to get to sleep, but wondering what could have Asami so distracted.

xxxxx

Yoh pulled in front of the hotel and opened the door for his king. He put the luggage on the cart for the bell boy and got the ticket for the limo to be parked. Yoh preceded Fei Long to the front desk and said to the desk clerk, "rooms for the king's guests."

The desk clerk replied, "ah, yes. King Fei Long and guest. Your room is ready, just follow Sato. Sato, please take them to room 718."

Yoh asked, "should there not be 2 rooms?"

"I was informed by General Kirishima to only prepare one room. We can prepare another room if you would like."

"Yes, please," Yoh answered.

Fei Long said, "that will not be necessary," and he followed the young man to the elevators and up to the room.

Yoh gave the desk clerk a last confused look before he followed his king. He really wanted to know what had changed. They had never shared a room, the king had never referred to them as an 'us', and he wasn't upset about being asked to leave King Asami's castle. It seems that whatever the 2 of them discussed on the way to the warehouse earlier, had somehow changed his king's views on some matters.

When the bell boy had taken the luggage off the cart, he handed the key card to Yoh and left the room. As Yoh closed the door, Fei Long called out, "put the do not disturb on the door, Yoh."

"Yes, your highness," Yoh did as he was told and turned around to find Fei Long staring at him. He asked, "is there a problem, your highness? I can still get another room from the desk clerk if you are uncomfortable with this arrangement."

"I said, there is no need, Yoh, come and sit down." Fei Long answered.

Yoh was slightly blushing as he moved to take his seat, saying, "yes, your highness."

Fei Long brought his hand up to caress the generals face, as he said, "I have decided to give up this obsession with Asami. I no longer have my spy and I am sure that young Akihito will be taking up Asami's time for the foreseeable future. There is no point pining for someone that will never be mine."

Yoh looked shocked, as he asked, "are you sure, your highness?"

"Yes, my general, I am sure," and Fei Long moved in to take Yoh's mouth with his. He moved the hand caressing the generals cheek behind his neck to pull him in closer, deepening the kiss. When Fei Long pulled away, he continued, "Asami knows, Yoh. There were most likely cameras set up in our rooms, there is no other explanation as to how he could have found out. That is why I allowed Asami to put us out of his castle. I didn't want to have this talk with you with an audience."

"But, your highness, this room can be monitored as well."

"Correct, but I no longer care," Fei Long said. "I only want you in my bed from now on, Yoh. It no longer has to be a secret. My heart has been with you for some time now, I think it was time that you knew."

Yoh had never heard such sweet words from his king, had never expected to hear them. He asked, "are you sure, your highness, your enemies..."

"You can defend yourself against any enemy that tries to use you against me, you are my general. And you will continue to guard me with your life, will you not?"

"Of course, your highness, with my life."

"Now you will have greater incentive," and Fei Long again took his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Yoh wrapped his arms around his king to draw them closer.

Fei Long broke the kiss and ordered, "hurry, get undressed," and he stood from the couch and moved to the bed.

Yoh stood up and got undressed, then walked over to sit on the bed next to Fei Long.

Fei Long stood in front of Yoh and said, "undress me, general."

Yoh complied. He unbuttoned the king's shirt then stood to remove it from his shoulders, planting soft kisses on Fei Long's shoulders and neck. He sat back down on the bed and unbuckled the king's dress pants and slid them down his leg. Yoh looked up and stared at his king as he placed his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and tugged them down slowly. He took the king in his mouth and began to suck his cock, vigorously.

Fei Long fisted his hands in Yoh's hair and pumped into his mouth. He threw his head back and groaned. He pushed Yoh off before he came and pushed him to the bed. Fei Long coated 2 fingers with saliva and jammed them in Yoh's ass, as he pumped Yoh's cock. He moved the fingers slowly, in and out until he added the third. Fei Long moved his fingers faster, in and out, matching the speed of the hand pumping the general's cock. When he felt Yoh drawing his fingers in, he replaced them with his hardened cock.

Yoh, moaned low in his throat, "aaahhh, my king."

Fei Long thrust into him slowly, yet, deeply, nudging at his pleasure spot until Yoh, writhing beneath him, begged for more. The king obliged, thrusting faster, ramming harder, and pounding deeper into his general.

Yoh screamed, "I'm close, my king," as he put his hand between them and began pumping his own cock.

Fei Long whispered near his ear, "then cum for me, my general," and this was all Yoh needed to shoot his load all over his stomach and chest. A few more powerful strokes, had Fei Long doing the same, filling Yoh's ass with his cum. They lay there panting a few minutes before Fei Long whispered in his ear again, "we are not done, yet," and he told the man to get on his knees, as he rammed into him again. Fei Long kept Yoh occupied the rest of he night, and Yoh, never thinking this day would come, savored every moment of his time with his king.

It was the wee hours of the morning before they both passed out from exhaustion, with satisfied grins on both their faces.

**A/N: please don't be offended that Akihito was not raped. I am determined to keep Akihito for Asami's use only and have no intention of allowing him to be kidnapped, raped, or tortured. I also wanted to see Fei Long finally let go of Asami and be okay with it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next is coming soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
